


【DMC/DV】现代AU—Best Escort

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】最佳公关Best Escort [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 这个是《最佳公关》的镜像番外（其实与正番半毛钱关系都没有，可以单独看），美式“公关”，背景是纽约大都会（正番背景是伦敦金融城），哥和蛋都是纽约某著名大学本科生哥的职业是不陪睡的三陪，蛋兼职脱衣舞男然而蛋却比哥有钱多了，哥，不服PS：每个人3章内容，大家除了本职工作（或专业）外，全部都有色情行业相关的职业
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】最佳公关Best Escort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115945
Comments: 69
Kudos: 23





	1. 一贫如洗维吉尔的故事-1

叮铃铃，叮铃铃.....

看了一眼电话，不想接又不得不接。

“喂。”

“明天有约，3小时，现金支付。”

“明天？这么突然？”他盯着眼前电脑屏上只打了一个标题的论文初稿，“格洛莉雅，我....”

“呐哈，我不想听借口，对方指明要你，”电话中的女人语气不容辩解，“拿出你的职业精神，托尼，客人的要求很简单，只是陪他看一场话剧。”

“可是我....”我的论文后天就要交了，我还一个字没写！

“想想，这比之前工作要轻松多了，3小时，简简单单一场话剧，而且你爱这个，权当放松，没有其他任何附加条件。不会有变装照片，不会有令人不适的情趣play，西服也给你准备好了，想想，托尼，3小时3000美金。”

好吧，这个非常有说服力，维吉尔没吭声，他在犹豫，接着对方又说话了。

“你现在正值事业起步阶段，所以我不建议你拒绝太多订单，尤其是这种指名且要求简单的单子，你知道有多少人想遇到这种好事？珍惜每一次机会，如果能把这位多金的男士变为常客，你的工作会轻松许多。”

虽然不愿承认，但格洛莉雅说得有理，根据经济学的“二八定律”，2个可靠稳定的熟客甚至比10个随来随去的散客要重要许多。对，维吉尔是以百分之百的认真态度把这份“闲工”当作“正式职业”来规划。为此，他的书架上除了与专业相关的历史文学外，多了很多经济学方面的杂志，维吉尔甚至拥有一本特朗普的自传——《独立商人成功之路》。为此，他忍受室友近一个月的白眼（对方是注册民主党，激进派）。

“好吧，几点，在哪里见面？”

“很好，我一会儿把地址和要求发给你，”对方愉快的挂断电话。

维吉尔盯着手机下端信箱图标，突然想起但丁昨天给他发的短息自己还没回。

_但丁：后天周末，你有时间吗？我过去找你？_

_维吉尔：刚刚才看到，最近太忙了，赶结课论文，没时间，下周吧_

维吉尔是哥伦比亚大学文史系的一名大四学生，同时也是一位专为名流提供“陪伴服务”的私人公关，二者并不冲突。

普通人在第一次听到这个词时，一定会鄙夷撇嘴，眼中尽是不加遮蔽的轻蔑，故意用可以听到的音量咒骂“贱货”，再做出啐吐沫的动作。好吧，维吉尔不怪大家过分敏感，因为“高级陪护”确实被滥用了，但请相信，他出卖的不是肉体而是才华。

二者也不矛盾。

50美金，黑暗小巷，6分钟，原始发泄，与1000美金，高级餐厅，60分钟，官感天堂的区别在于客人购买的是服务，还是仅仅“服务”。前者肯定是，但后者，不全是。起码以维吉尔目前的经验来看，很多顾客只是渴求最平常的亲密接触，或许是脸颊上的轻轻一吻，或许是月下相依的温柔一抱。暂时逃避令人压抑的现实，和一名有魅力的男士相处，重新体会生活的乐趣，而不是被欲望诱惑，这就像无忧无虑、无所顾忌的虚拟梦境，忘却日常烦恼，稍微轻松一下。

所以，大家需要的是一个面带微笑、性格温和、可倾吐的对象，一个顺从听话、举止优雅、可在酒会上炫耀的伴侣，或者是富有情调、博学多识的购物伙伴（他曾陪一位年近50的富有女士逛了整整一下午的奢侈品店，因为对方“工作繁忙”的丈夫没有时间为结婚纪念日购买礼物）。

这些特殊“需求”成就了维吉尔那貌似一无是处的专业，此时，莎士比亚的情话忽然有了价值，对艺术品的鉴赏能力凸显出来，而时不时蹦出的历史趣闻又为对话增添了层次感。当然，维吉尔不仅仅出于“将所学知识有用武之地”才选择应召，也不是“人性关怀”有钱富豪的贫瘠精神世界（1000美金1小时不是慈善），他就是穷，而已。

和幸运的但丁不同，倒霉的维吉尔未申请到学校寝室。试了2年4学期，次次被拒，但丁曾劝他加入兄弟会，“这样你申请通过的概率会大大提高。”

维吉尔回忆起，他去但丁宿舍的场景，苍蝇在隔夜披萨上搓着腿，餐桌旁垃圾筒内丢着几个用过的避孕套，走到二楼，一不小心踢翻台阶上被人遗忘的酒瓶，而洒落液体又正好淋中一个刚从浴室出来仅用毛巾围住胸部的半裸女孩。然后他看但丁不好意思抓了下头，探身朝楼下同样半裸的室友大声嚷嚷，让对方赶快把人清走，接着对方不客气的回怼，“就许你带人？但丁你管得太他妈宽了！对了，作业借我抄下！”

不，我还是出去租房子吧。结果，不愿向父母开口的维吉尔远远低估纽约房价的骇人指数。

维吉尔穿着裁剪得体的便装西服靠在星巴克临窗卡座上，抽起手臂，衣袖刚好，不长不短，对方似乎知道自己的尺码，这衣服选的恰到好处。无论是布料款式，还是颜色设计，甚至垫肩厚度都异常完美。男人，也和女人一样，容易便被漂亮衣服收买，即使神秘顾客未按约定时间出现（迟到15分钟），他也依然对“他”充满期待和隐隐好感。托腮望着外面人来人往的街道和时代广场硕大的电子屏幕，开始幻想对方相貌，儒雅的中年富商，双鬓斑白，棕色卷发涂抹发胶梳理整齐，或许戴有金边眼镜，笑起时眼角显出细细的鱼尾纹.....

“请问旁边有人吗？”

神游的思绪被人打断，维吉尔没反应过来只是敷衍的嗯了一声，但随即意识到这是公共座位对方为何要询问，而且这声音也异常熟悉。

“给，你的本周咖啡，加奶加可可，不加糖，”但丁露出一口白牙，笑着斜坐上旁边空位。

他茫然接过，这才想起质问对方，“你怎么穿着西服？”

看见穿西服的但丁，有种说不出的怪异，倒不是对方不适合，相反，是太适合了！宽肩窄腰，深色条纹更显身材挺拔。但丁单手解扣，又甩了下胳膊，支在桌面，和自己相对而坐。这闲适的姿态，让维吉尔不禁怀疑，面前这个人到底是不是那个一向与正装不合槽，只有每年拍圣诞照时在妈妈威胁下勉勉强强套上西装的弟弟。

“你怎么也穿着西服？”但丁喝了一口卡布奇诺，伸出舌尖舔了下嘴角泡沫，一本正经反问。

“我，”被问住了，毕竟按短信回复内容，他应该在寝室学习才对，“我，我在等人。”

坏了，万一顾客来了看到这一幕怎么办？他咬着下唇，要寻个办法把但丁打发走，可还没等自己想出对策，对方问题接踵而至。

“你在等谁？穿得这么正式？”说着从他面前拿走一块纸巾，将四边分别往上面折起大概两厘米。

维吉尔瞪着对方修长的手指，忽然觉得臀下座位有点热，不自觉的扭了下身体，又想起这是西服，暗骂一句该死。

“不是说今天很忙吗？”但丁把剩余纸巾围着手指绕圈，直到把手指整个裹住，再抽出指头，捏住纸卷中间，把其中一侧沿捏紧位置按顺时针方向旋转。

他噌的一下站起来，这屋里空气太燥，他要出去透透气，顺便告诉格洛莉雅客人爽约了，他要走了。

“准备去哪儿啊？”对方伸出小腿挡住去路，一边逼问，一边继续折纸，把旋转后的纸巾一点点向外折起，骨节分明的手掌掩了一下，再拿出时是一朵整理好的玫瑰花，再次递了过来，笑盈盈的眼角流露出调侃目光，“不是要等人吗？”

“你，你，你，”维吉尔像个傻瓜僵在那里，看但丁跳下椅子把纸玫瑰塞在西服上衣口袋里。

终于明白为何这件西服不做成假口袋的原因了，等等，这不对，可浮到一半的疑问被对方按在胸口的手掌压下。

但丁扣住他的大臂，阻止自己后撤（不是维吉尔主观服输，只是面对但丁越来越近且不怀好意的笑脸，这是他大脑规避危险的本能反应），但对方在最后一刻偏了下头，银色脑袋停在肩上低声说道，“我就是你等的顾客。”

_格洛莉雅：明天下午5：00在42街时代广场旁边的星巴克见，对方会送你一只玫瑰作识别身份的标志_

_托尼：知道了_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：格洛莉雅和托尼均为艺名


	2. 一贫如洗维吉尔的故事-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想写成短篇，然后不知不觉就长了XD，准备写一个有关地下S情行业的公关，在这个番外里我要实现正番中崽崽跳脱衣舞男的梦想（参见《魔力麦克》）
> 
> 写什么大学AU啊，大家都搞颜色，一起愉悦扒！
> 
> 于是，设定也慢慢出来了，就跟歌中所唱，独唱部分我设定是哥的独白，they可以换成he，he just want your head他仅仅想要控制你的大脑，Moving up & down上下移动，he got inside your head他潜伏进你的大脑，Flip it upside down使之失控
> 
> 合唱部分是蛋的独白，we可以换成I，I can feel an order我能感到一束命令，Getting in my way不要羁绊住我的自由，I don't need the rule of yesterday我不需要昨日的规则，Breaking down the borders打破边界，Tearing down the sides撕破纵横
> 
> PS：关于谁看起来比较大的梗源自JingMoDe KaiShui，谢谢这么可爱的梗

这是他的第一反应，“你怎么有这么多钱？”

“真的？维吉尔？这就是你要问的问题，难道不应该先解释一下你自己？”但丁像没骨头的海星懒洋洋的趴在桌边，左手支着脑袋，右手轻敲桌面。可脸上浮动的满足却仿佛一只在抓住老鼠的贪嘴猫咪，在白色耗子上蹿下跳以为自己将要逃离魔爪时，快速按下肉垫，压住尾巴，尽情享受玩弄食物带来的乐趣。

但对于维吉尔来说，这种被强势一方肆意操纵却无法反抗的感觉，令人讨厌。心情不好，语气也不善，“我没必要给你解释我的一言一行。”

“话虽如此，可如果妈妈知道你这样，该有多伤心啊，”但丁发出一声长长感叹。

面对这刻意拖延的尾音，维吉尔又觉得自己必须要澄清一下。他盯着标签上张牙舞爪的绿色海妖，开始有理有据找借口。是的，维吉尔曾设想过自己被熟人抓包的可能，所以，这个场景这组对话，他已在脑中预演多次，堂而皇之的说辞脱口就来，“这跟你想的不一样，我觉得你可能是误解我的工作性质....”

“工作？”

瞪了但丁一眼继续说，“是工作，不要把它与你想象中的东西挂钩....”

“嘿，我感觉你在暗示什么，”对方举起双手无辜的说，“我可什么都没想，我在耐心等待答案。”

脾气上来，挡都挡不住，他烦躁的大喊，“如果不是你反复打断，我早就说清楚了！”

失控的音量引起旁边一对正耳厮磨鬓的小情侣扭头张望，而但丁，充当好人，挥手致歉，这更显自己失礼和失态。深呼吸，这才没聊5分钟，还没到把咖啡泼到对方脸上的时候。

“正如我所说，这份工作，”故意重读，“跟你理解的不一样，”眼瞅蠢东西又要张嘴，他连忙厉声呵斥，“闭嘴！”

但丁乖巧缩回原位，用手指沿嘴唇划了一道，表示安静。

“我接触的顾客都是来自纽约上层，包括富豪太太、公司总裁、有钱家族的花花公子以及名人，”虽然截止目前（不算但丁）只有8个（这点对方无需知道），但基本涵盖所有类型（按格洛莉雅原话，“你要多接触一点，然后找出适合自己的‘类型’，做出风格，”维吉尔虚心接受对方建议，其实也是没得选择，毕竟格洛莉雅是他的“上层主管”）。

“他们虽然举止得体，风光无限，但其实背后隐藏着许多难言之隐。有的人工作不顺，家庭不和，急需一个可靠朋友来倾吐，有的人感情寂寞，孤身一人，渴望一个贴心伴侣来排解。但大多数是公务需求，出席重要场合却找不到适合对象。而这，就是我的工作，”他至带点骄傲的宣布，“陪伴他们，给予对方精神上的满足。”

接着是一阵沉默，期待中的反驳和回应均未出现，但丁依然抿着嘴唇面带笑意，似乎在等待某种特赦。该死的家伙，分分钟要逼疯我，他没好气的说，“你可以张嘴了！”

“谢谢，让我理解一下，”对方伸出食指抚上太阳穴，“所以你的角色是一个长得好看的心理医生？治疗对方心理问题的同时又提供一些特殊关怀？”

“呃，”不得不承认，这个思路听起来好像更合理，更完美，而且更高级（该死，我怎么没想到，他埋怨起脑子的不好用）。

“不含任何性服务？”

再一次，截止目前没有，但以后有没有，不一定（这点但丁同样无需知道）。“不含，”维吉尔果断说道，试图让自己听起来更斩钉截铁一点，可惜，效果不大。因为对方怀疑的搓起下巴，即使那里刮得干干净净连根胡茬都没有，“所以你是一个打扮得漂漂亮亮，说着甜言蜜语的男花瓶？”

男花瓶？维吉尔觉得自己的尊严受到冒犯，他可不仅仅是好看！他还有才华！“我出卖的是我的学识以及被学识包装起来的气质，这个是一般人无法拥有的！”

“嗯嗯嗯，”不停点头，可眼神，还是他讨厌的感觉，“我相信你。”

听听这语气和潜台词，恕我无法相信你相信我。

“你把这当成一份正式工作，并以认真专业的态度面对？”

认真专业？那当然！我无论做什么都要做到最好，哪怕是这个，于是自豪回道，“必须的。”

但丁听了面露喜色，愉快的抬起胳膊，用眼神示意此时的维吉尔应该主动搂上，“好，那我们走吧，时间不早了。”

“等等，你什么意思？”他诧异喊道。

“不是说了吗，今天我是你的客人，你要陪我3小时，滴答滴答，时间在流逝，我要珍惜每一分钟。”

“我还没同意！”虽然有理，但我还要最后挣扎一下。

“你boss已经把钱收了。”

“但.....”

“这里有颗寂寞的心需要你来慰藉。”

“可....”

“你认真且专业的职业态度呢？”

该死！他瞪着但丁，凶狠的想，你是不是故意下套，然后用我的话来要挟我！

对方挑起眉尾咧开嘴角，是又怎样？乖乖跟我走吧~

太生气，以至于出门时没都没想习惯性右转，刚一迈步，就后悔了。果然，传来一阵轻笑声。

“嘿，你去哪儿啊？这边！”

你管我！维吉尔撞开眼前人，低着头沿路面砖缝倔强的踩方格。紧随背后，是硬底皮鞋叩响地面和喋喋不休的废话。

“你为什么走那么快，我虽然说时间宝贵，但离开场还有半个小时，不用着急。”

“蠢货，看话剧要提前入场，”他头也不回，憋着一股劲儿闷头往前冲，也不管会不会挤到别的行人，气冲冲的架势似乎要拥有整条42大道。

“哦，那你等等我啊，看看你这服务态度，只给我看背影是几个意思，我要给差评！”

你给吧，就好像我在意你的评价似的，“蠢货，我们两个肩并肩会把路堵了！”

“维吉尔，你的顾客表示不满，他昂贵的付出没有得到应有的回报。”

这句话倒是提醒了自己，“但丁，”停下脚步，转身，认真端详面前这个西装革履的弟弟，“你到底从哪儿弄的那么多钱？”

我原以为你和我一样穷，结果，只有我一个人穷。这种微妙的背叛让维吉尔既郁闷又茫然，究竟是哪个环节走错，导致一个学社科的体育生都比我有钱？好吧，他们是比我有钱，但有钱这么多，就不科学！

但丁笑笑没有回答，目光越过自己，向身后招手。

“这里是街头访谈秀，我是你们的老朋友艾伦，今天的主题是，你对你的另一半了解多少？另一半可以是朋友，家人或恋人！”

维吉尔想躲开，可但丁和女主持一左一右把自己夹在中间，出于礼貌，他不能在全国观众面前粗暴推开两人，尽管他的手很想如此。拼命忍住翻白眼的冲动，只是将快要戳进鼻孔的话筒轻轻推开。

“请问你们二位谁是哥哥？哦，请看这里，对准镜头。”

他瞟了一眼女“花瓶”，对方上下忽闪的长睫毛怕是把眼珠子给遮了，或者上班时忘了带脑子，但凡有点常实且眼睛不瞎的人都能看出，我-是-哥-哥！或许是自己凌厉眼神吓到对方，原本冲向这边的话筒突然调转方向朝一旁傻乐的但丁怼去。

“哈哈哈，我是弟弟，他才是哥哥。”

“咦，”这短暂的感叹词里包涵着“我不信从外表和神态明明你看起来更成熟更大度更像哥哥”。

“嗯，”这简单的附和句里流露出“我知道可谁让他偏偏比我早生3分钟呢或许在妈妈肚子里我稍微谦让一下所以变成弟弟身份不过这也符合我成熟型男的设定”。

哼，真好，傻子配傻子，请开始你们愚蠢的表演。

“第一个问题，请说出彼此最喜欢的食物？”

“这个简单，不加沙拉酱的蔬菜沙拉，蔬菜仅仅指可食用部分暴露在地表之上，所以不包括萝卜洋葱这种球茎类植物。”

“哦，奇怪的品味。”

“这不奇怪，这是常识！”他夺过话筒下意识反驳。

“那请问您弟弟最爱吃的食物是什么？”

呃，掌心话筒忽然有点烫手。

“披萨。”千万不要问是哪种披萨。

“哪种披萨？”

该死！果真，没眼色的宛如花瓶！不过，这正说明我不是花瓶，因为我有眼色！可现在不是关心自己是不是花瓶的时候。维吉尔皱着眉努力回忆，是什么呢，好像记得又好像忘了，尴尬！左边，是期待和了然于心的目光，右边，也是期待和了然于心的目光，他最后顶着重重压力小声嘟囔，“至尊披萨？”

“对吗？”话筒移过去。

遗憾的摇头。

该死！这破电视最好没人看，真丢人丢大了！

“好，下一个问题，请说出对方最喜欢的书或电影名称。”

“这个我知道，”傻子1号开始抢答，“威廉·布莱克的《一颗沙中见世界》。”

傻子2号又把话筒递回来。

他现在看见这个黑黢黢的玩意儿就很烦，“我不知道！”吼的理直气壮。

女主持竟扑哧一声笑出来。

花瓶，你的职业精神呢？

“好的好的，下个问题.....”

到底有几个问题？话说我一开始就没同意参加！

“这个我知道！”

该死的你又知道！

话筒怼过来，“我不知道！”

该死的我又不知道！

.....

几轮下来，维吉尔觉得血液噌噌的往上涌，地皮也逐渐烫脚，越来越站不住了。

“哎呀，看来这位哥哥当得不是很及格！”

谢谢，可你用不着大声说给所有人知道！

“那我问一个你一定知道答案的问题！”主持人强行帮维吉尔挽尊，“请说出对方生日！”

为了讽刺无脑花瓶，他很想再说一遍“我不知道”，但，“8月23，”万一妈妈也在看这个破节目呢？

“哎！”女主持惊呼，“那不就是今天？恭喜二位！”

什么？今天就是8月23？他竟然连自己的生日都忘了！

“哈哈哈对啊，我们要去看话剧庆祝，啊，时间不早了，下次再聊！”但丁一边挥手再见，一边拖着身体僵硬的维吉尔往前走。


	3. 一贫如洗维吉尔的故事-3

对了今天是我的生日，紧接着下个问题就蹦到眼前，妈妈怎么没给我打电话？

“如果你在纠结妈妈为什么没给你电话，”有人说出了他心中疑问，“不要难过，是我告诉妈妈不要声张，因为我给你准备了个惊喜，”但丁趴在耳边轻声吹了口气。

“噌”，脑海中蹩脚的小提琴拉断最后一根弦，弹开的钢丝击中自己，维吉尔转身跳脚紧紧攥住对方衣领，磨着牙凶狠问道，“你告诉妈妈什么了？”

“别紧张，”但丁将脑袋顽皮的歪向一侧，那表情似乎在逗弄一只高贵优雅的俄罗斯蓝猫，看小家伙卷起尾巴，一边慢慢舔舐锋利的爪子，一边瞪起圆圆的蓝眼睛，“时间不早了，我们还要去剧院呢，步行有10分钟，你不想迟到吧？”

“我....”他盯着对方呲牙咧嘴的笑脸准备破口大骂，可目光却偏了一寸被但丁突然伸出的手腕吸引，衬衫露出半截，带有Dior标志的精美袖扣在路边刚刚亮起的霓虹灯下显得有点醒目。

这是你从哪儿淘的二手货，有什么好臭显摆的！虽然心中恶意满满，但摇摆的视线又忍不住多扫一次，结果生生看出一种怪异的熟悉感。这不就是之前陪富婆逛街时，对方强塞给自己的秋季限量版？尽管维吉尔不厚道的转手就放ebay上卖了（多谢那对袖扣帮他成功续费一月房租），可怎么就恰好，一模一样的同款出现在但丁手上？他猛地抬头，眯起眼睛，这家伙在搞什么？

然而对方不仅神色如常，甚至在自己警惕的注视下又将嘴角往上斜了半度，并拍着揪住衣领的手背催促道，“快点松开吧，我都喘不上气了，”说完还装模做样在脸边扇风。

哼，怒极反静的维吉尔冷笑着张开十指，把捏皱的衣领一点一点认真捋顺，满意的欣赏但丁因惊讶而睁大眼睛。随后，他侧身曲肘，挑衅的说，“走吧，我亲爱的客人，绅士一定要准时。”

但对方只是微微愣了几秒，然后迅速换上一副喜悦的面孔，模仿情窦初开的少女，先捂脸娇羞，再踮起脚尖兴高采烈攀上，用力拽着胳膊把脑袋搁在肩上，最后尖起嗓子说，“亲爱的，走吧。”

呃，刚刚喝进胃里的咖啡快要涌出来了，维吉尔默默的抽了下手，对方楼得很紧，两个一米九的高个男人僵持着堵在路上，有点尴尬。好面子的维吉尔迫不得已，只能选择无视周围投来的奇怪视线，一步一个脚印努力平稳的往前走。可来自左臂的压力却无时无刻不提醒自己，一只巨型金毛扒在身上。大狗荡起尾巴，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着自己胡乱撒娇。而他现在要拖着这个臂部挂件在众目睽睽之下经过狭窄街道朝百老汇走去，闪亮的霓虹招牌就在前方，这短短500米的距离现在看来竟是如此遥远。

于是，维吉尔把所有怒火发向迎宾员，尽管他的理智拼命的拉着胳膊，用但丁的模样、但丁的语气劝自己，“走吧走吧，我们已经迟到了”，“哈哈哈哈，别生气了，都是我的错”，“不好意思，他今天心情不好”……

他一边跟对方吵架，一边在心中默默反驳身边这个喋喋不休、总替别人不帮自己、一副中立客观的伪君子，忙得焦头烂额。直到，自己用特别大的声音在空荡的前厅吼出，“滚开，都是你，少在这里装好人，如果我知道今天会遇到你，根本就不会出现！”

但丁立刻脸色一沉，又飞快恢复，这表情转换之迅速差点让维吉尔以为是晃了眼。但通过迎宾员略带尴尬的赔笑，他确认，是自己说了让对方伤自尊的话，该死！他想补点什么，可嘴巴和脑子没一个配合，双双举起停牌的红灯。但丁不以为意，嬉笑着避开目光，看了看演出厅黑漆漆的门洞，故作轻松的说，“你如果脾气闹完就进去吧，《猫》我还是挺想看的。”

好么，维吉尔现在真成那个不懂事乱发脾气的“弟弟”了。

一片低声细语的抱怨中，二人弯着腰，在腿与腿之间往最中间的位置移动。但丁走在前面不断道歉，维吉尔却越听越火，头也不由自主越扬越高。

“对不起对不起…”

“真是的…”

“这两人是怎么回事？”

“嘘，麻烦低一点…”

舞台上，身着斑斓戏服的演员们高声唱着，曲调婉转，声音悠扬，再配合曼妙舞姿，吸引了大多数观众的目光，除了一个闷闷不乐的银发男人。维吉尔硬着脖子，默默细数对方各种不是，从为何要卖弄的买最第二排个位数，吐槽到如果不是他自己就不会在演播厅前丢人现眼，又回想起那根扎在心头的袖钉，以至于连半路出现的街头采访仔细琢磨都觉得隐隐生疑…

“维吉尔，坐下，”黑暗中，一只温暖大手覆了上来，粗糙指纹轻轻摩挲着掌心。

哦，他看着舞台中央摇滚猫压下身体优雅的爬到台前，抖动耳朵露出狡黠的笑容。顿时，烦闷的心安静下来，老老实实坐上对方已经拉好的座椅靠垫。

但丁颇为绅士的要送他回家。

维吉尔不争气的大脑依然沉浸在歌剧中，所有语言经耳膜过滤都被自动转化成最后合唱，他瞪着对方上下蠕动的深色嘴唇，完全不记得自己是低头还是点头。但结果一样，等恍恍惚惚意识清醒时，二人已肩并肩共同贴在摇摆的地铁上。但丁亲昵的搂住自己，这姿势莫名其妙有种害羞慌张兼并不甘埋怨的幻觉，仿佛他是个初次约会就遇到心仪对象的幸运女孩，开心的依偎在准男友怀中，听对方有的没的扯些闲话。

可问题是，维吉尔不想要这种假象。于是深感不满的他抓住但丁耷在肩头的小臂，想从头顶绕走。这时，地铁进站，急促的刹车让人堆同时倾斜，为了稳住身体，他试图抓住眼前扶杆。

“…我们应该打车回去，这身西服挺贵的，唉，小心，别碰，上面有流浪汉的鼻涕…”

但丁握住自己，借由惯性把维吉尔抱在胸前。如果你不清楚这个造型是如何摆放，请回忆一下他先前的动作。右手拉着但丁左小臂，左手又被但丁右手腕占用，所以在奇怪的巧合下，某人不安分的长臂正呈十字交叉安全带状紧紧相扣，将自己锁住。车厢停稳，自动门打开合上，人流陆续出入。但丁像个神志不清的醉汉，垂着脑袋压在维吉尔身上。

“喂，”他晃动肩膀试图从禁锢中拽出胳膊，但不成功，无奈下只能拍拍对方勒在胸口有点压抑的粗壮上肢，命令道，“松开。”

“嗯？”但丁继续低着头，手臂缩得更牢更紧，用有点扎人的乱头发蹭着西服就往喉结附近移动，并发出几声类似刚睡醒的嘟囔，“到了？”

“不，还有一站。”

“那让我再趴着睡会儿…”

维吉尔扬起下巴暗中讥笑，装的还挺像那么回事，这么快就睡着了？！“别玩了，我快喘不上气，松开！”他想抓住手腕推开对方。

可惜，只是想想而已，因为狡猾的家伙提前预判了自己意图，宽厚手掌游走得像只躲避追捕的敏捷野兔，与化身为猎鹰的维吉尔在“昂贵无比”的西服上玩起躲猫猫的游戏。不仅在每次逮到后使劲儿挣脱，并且逐渐收紧，直到自己后背能清楚感受来自对方胸膛的温度和脉搏。气氛就在此时发生了微妙变化，他有点躁热，想张口呵斥，兔子却猛地掉头，一屁股钻进西服内侧，隔着一层薄衬衫把掌心按上胸口，并得意的侧头朝维吉尔领内呼气。

“但丁！”不安分的手指弯曲，快速拨过乳尖，他脸颊绯红，下身紧张，咬着牙低吼道，“但丁！！”

“啊！到站了吗？”对方忽然松手起身，双肩随之一甩，似乎要把刚刚那个全心全意装迷糊、差点将自己压个半死的影子抖掉，望向车门的目光专注得仿佛无事发生，维吉尔被对方天衣无缝的自然切换给惊到睁目结舌。

“叮咚，”白色铁门极给面子的缓缓打开，让冷掉的空气重新流动起来。

“走吧！”

他在半推半就中被拉出车厢。

“你为什么跟着我？”有人作死的歪嘴挑衅。

“因为我要回家！”他快步赶上，想超过对方，却被长腿一绊，差点跌倒。

“慢点走，看着路，”罪魁祸首在身后漫不经心的提醒。

“你可以滚了，你又不住这儿！”

但清晰的脚步声继续紧随，回荡在夜深人静的街道上，“我以为，这个时候你应该邀请我留下，或者至少上楼喝杯茶。”

真想一脚踹飞这个混蛋，可对方再一次成功预判，笑着跳下马路躲到旁边，并挤眉弄眼朝自己炫耀，“你太看得起自己了！”

“那当然，毕竟花了大价钱，我认为我值得一个，我想想，晚安吻？”

他停下脚步，瞪着双手插兜眼角上挑的但丁。

“但是根据你的态度和表情，我猜，深情拥抱可以实现......”说着张开手臂期待自己主动送上。

这次，维吉尔让自己忍住想要抬脚动手的欲望，直视那双充满戏弄之情的蓝眼睛，一字一句问道，“但丁，你哪儿来那么多钱？”

“你想知道？”对方突然一本正经的反问。

“想。”

“有多想？”

他深吸一口气，告诉自己要淡定，不要上当，这家伙无非是想激怒你，好转移话题。“非常想，”迫使自己冷静回答，即使舌头、嗓子，乃至心脏都在不悦的嘶吼，快，给这混蛋一顿臭骂，让他知道你的厉害！

“那晚安吻，考虑一下？”

够了！“再见！”

“等等，别急别急，跟你开玩笑的，我告诉你，很简单，就是.....”有预谋的停顿，引诱自己主动靠近，白狐狸抖了抖胡须，用爪子挑开与周围格格不入的落叶，隐藏在深洞中的金属铁夹泛着冷光。瞧瞧这拙略的陷阱，可明知如此，却依旧抵挡不住，在对方不安好心的招手中走了过去，不情不愿。

“快说！”

“你凑近点，这种机密的事不能让别人听见！”

“但丁，且不说你刚刚的大嗓门是不是已经达到扰民的程度，你就睁开眼睛认真看看，这路上，除了我们，还有谁？”

“所以才让你过来点，我要小声说，”对方干笑两声，“是你这边街区太过安静，即使我声音正常，对比之下，也显得粗犷。”

他们互瞪了片刻，最终，维吉尔服输，他败给了旺盛的好奇心和底下压着的一点点嫉妒。

“就是，”降低声调，鬼鬼祟祟环视四周，那神情就好像身上真的揣着百万支票生怕被人抢了似的。

维吉尔被对方惟妙惟肖的生动表演代入氛围，竟也开始疑神疑鬼紧张起来。在他举足无措到处乱瞟时，对面的但丁却突然行动冲了过来，双手用力捧住脸颊，又快又稳，熟练且准确的按上嘴唇。慌乱中他只瞄到一闪而过的银发，接着，自己就很丢脸的闭上眼睛，感受湿漉漉、不容拒绝的亲吻。起初，是试探性的磨合，就像害怕造成什么不可逆转的后果一样，小心谨慎表面触碰，但随着身体放松，感觉舒适，亲吻也变得热烈起来。对方率先跨过红线，那蛮横的态度如刚刚几乎磕到牙齿的一撞，用舌头强硬翘开维吉尔本想拒绝但却失守的牙齿。下一步，不确定谁先开始，但很快他们就像练了几百次的老夫妇互相吮吸，交换唾液。

对他来说，这种法式湿吻带来的官感刺激太激烈，以至精神脱离肉体，飘至空中足足晃荡了有半分钟之久。当自己后知后觉听到努力憋笑、快速移动和衣物摩擦声，睁开眼时，但丁已蹦出百米，灵活的跳上远处正缓慢启动的末班公交。

又被耍了！！！维吉尔气及而昏，恍惚中看出无数个叠影但丁挥舞手臂，连成一片。等再聚焦时，对方移到座位后排，透过玻璃冲自己摇手，白色牙齿被路灯照得刺眼，他甚至能听到公交车里但丁放肆的笑声！


	4. 情色作家摩迪斯的故事-1

关于摩迪斯，有几件小事你需要知道。

首先，他21岁，是哥伦比亚大学哲学系的一名学生。

其次，他有一个同母异父的哥哥，巴鲁。高中辍学，目前在纽约一家脱衣舞俱乐部当酒保。

然后，他不是面瘫，他只是神经性麻痹治疗不及时导致面部肌肉萎缩，以至于某些复杂感情无法正常展现。例如人们常说的开怀大笑，对摩迪斯而言，他只能做到嘴角悄无声息向上弯曲一点，这个细节即使拿着前后照片作对比也很难发现，除非用量角器画出斜线算出角度，这才注意到其中2毫米的微差。

最后，他有很严重的臆想症。但请不要害怕，他的臆想不是杀人分尸这种极其血腥变态的黑暗思想。他的臆想，怎么说呢，通俗点，与性有关。你可能会说，哦这多正常，摩迪斯是一个年轻人，看到漂亮姑娘从大街上走过总会忍不住回头瞟一下对方浑圆的屁股，或者在体育馆偷偷窥视同龄男孩健壮挺拔的身材和被运动裤包裹的三角区.....

不，摩迪斯果断的否认。当然这种简单直白的叙述方式也是他的特点之一，即不善于拐弯抹角的婉转。如果能用一个字形容，他绝不会浪费时间用一个词表达。但总之，摩迪斯会肯定的告诉你，不，他不是这样的人。

下面让我们来举例说明。

假如你坐在咖啡厅外的遮阳伞下，对面，是一位面容姣好的年轻女孩，身穿红色露肩吊带裙，修长大腿相互交叠。这时。旁边出现一位年轻英俊的服务生，手托餐盘，彬彬有礼的把咖啡递给女孩，两人对视而笑。正常人此时可能联想这女孩或许会找借口和男人多聊几句，在咖啡杯底悄悄留下写有联系方式的餐巾纸，然后如小说中描写的那样一段浪漫邂逅由此展开。

但摩迪斯不是，以下是他的臆想。男人坏笑着把奶油咖啡淋在女孩头顶，对方闭起双眼非常享受的伸出舌尖，沿上唇慢慢舔过。服务生丢掉托盘，解开领结，左手托起女孩精致小巧的下巴，用拇指揉捏唇部，将多余口红抿上脸颊，接着猛地探入，对方迫不及待吮吸起来。右手则顺着咖啡往下滑落，先是耳廓、后颈，再扯下肩带，使高耸饱满的乳房跳出衣物，樱红乳尖粉色乳晕，微微颤抖......

所以，你懂了吧。摩迪斯的臆想跟正常人不一样，当然，跟某些喜欢偷窥情侣做爱获得性高潮的变态也不一样。他自始至终都是第三人客观视角，以一种非常奇异的平静心态去幻想现实中最不可能的狂野画面。

那么问题来了？摩迪斯是什么时候出现这种不切实际、不分场合以及不太恰当的臆想呢？

这都怪巴鲁。

21岁前的摩迪斯有点面瘫、有点孤僻、话不太多，但总体正常。所以他没有申请学校寝室，第一是申请很难，第二是你如果住寝室，难免要加入兄弟会。而摩迪斯有点面瘫、有点孤僻、话不太多，但总体正常，因此在参观完寝室状态后，他坚定相信自己和“兄弟会”的那帮人格格不入。于是摩迪斯一直蹭住在巴鲁的小公寓里，并在相当长的时间内，未察觉自己这么做给对方造成的烦恼，直到某天教授生病，提前下课，他回到家打开门。在毫无防备的情况下目击巴鲁光着屁股，裤子堆在脚边，双手握紧长腿根部，大力分开，再凶猛顶入。餐桌上仰面平躺的金发女人被插得一颤一颤大声呻吟，雪白的胸脯来回晃动。

那一刻，眼前场景使摩迪斯切身感受了巴鲁曾经体会的痛苦。

他瞪大眼睛，默默朝自己房间走去，锁好门，戴上耳机，音量开到最大，躺在床上。如果不是肌肉突然用力导致眼眶脱臼，双眼无法闭合只能盯着天花板发愣，摩迪斯都以为刚刚经历的一切仿佛神游。

他想了一整晚，从“巴鲁什么时候背着我带人回家”，到“我这个想法很奇怪这是巴鲁的房子他爱带谁就带谁”，再到“他们到底做了几次，是一夜情、长期炮友，还是正式的男女朋友”。结果停不下的大脑继续发散，思路和角度也逐渐奇怪，“他们刚刚做爱的位置是我经常吃饭的地方，我现在有点反胃”、“巴鲁可真是个混蛋，完全不考虑我的感受，除了餐桌，我的沙发，我的茶几，还有我的座椅，天啊，我要吐了”、“他们应该知道我回来了，所以明天怎么办，为了化解尴尬，我是不是要装模做样开玩笑的对那女孩说嗨奶子不错”.......

但在第二天清晨，一夜没睡的摩迪斯红着眼睛对巴鲁说，“我想搬出去住。”

对方低下头，全神贯注的用勺子搅动碗里麦片，沉默片刻，缓缓说道，“好，如果钱不够，我可以借你。”

所以，这就是摩迪斯遇到维吉尔的起因。

维吉尔是个与众不同的人，与众不同到让人很难忘记，银色头发蓝色眼睛，高高的个子，挺拔的身材，看起来像微服私访体验民情的欧洲贵族，但表情却格外正经，甚至有些过于正经，用“老实”一词来形容第一印象似乎更为恰当。是的维吉尔很“老实”，只可惜“老实”如今变成一个为人不齿的贬义词，就好像你不知道如何安慰一个毫无才华的可怜虫时，你会夸他是一个“老实”人。

但维吉尔不是可怜虫，不仅不是，而且相反，从各个方面来看，对方都离使人怜悯的蠢货差着一整条华尔街的距离。可摩迪斯坚持用“老实”来定义维吉尔，为何？因为他的参照“物”是维吉尔的同卵双胞胎兄弟，但丁。

摩迪斯在跟维吉尔签订租房协议时，并不知道对方有个兄弟，正如对方也不知道他离“家”的真正原因，他们像绅士般约定交租日期，不许带人回家（这条画了双红线），日常卫生安排等简单事宜。而自己知道维吉尔有个兄弟，并不是他八卦打听（摩迪斯不是这种人），也不是对方多嘴聊天（维吉尔更不是这种人），就只是一件非常巧合的误会。

这，就不得不再次提起巴鲁的工作，脱衣舞俱乐部的酒保，偶尔，在某些条件下，兼职演员。

于是某天晚上摩迪斯刚回公寓就接到他哥的求救电话，“快点，去我家帮我拿条内裤.....”他没听完，直接挂断，自己的眼眶还没从上次伤害中完全恢复，实在不想再次开裂。你知道对于一个面瘫患者每天瞪着眼睛上课有多难受吗？尤其是校园吹风时，他泪流满面，常常让教授误以为自己有什么难言之隐，毕竟很少有人在听西方哲学史时痛哭流涕，大多数是接到试卷那刻才开始。

电话执着的响了三次，挂断三次，随后是短信轰炸。

_“快帮帮我！45街魔力麦克酒吧，快一点！”_

_“1条内裤！！！”_

_“我给你打车的钱！！！”_

_“摩迪斯！”_

他想了想， _“我这个月房租还差500。”_

_“没问题！快一点！”_

当摩迪斯在后台散发着暧昧气息的霓虹灯中，穿过一堆赤裸上身、只剩皮裤的肌肉型男时，他觉得，为了500块钱搭上自己的眼珠子可真不划算。为此，摩迪斯善解人意的垂下眼睛，可忙碌的躯体总是冷不防的进入视野。不一会儿，他满脑子都是粗壮的大腿，健硕的肌肉，平坦但线条清晰的腹部。有人弯腰踩上椅子系长筒马靴，这又给了自己一个全新视角欣赏对方光滑油亮的后背和肌肉隆起的双肩，以及形状美好的屁股。在摩迪斯憋不住要展开联想时，他听到了那个熟悉又可怜巴巴的喊声，“你可算来了！”

一抬头，巴鲁一丝不挂，全身仅用一根巨大的白色羽翼遮挡住肚脐往下的核心部分，深灰色浓眉蹙成一团，正欲哭无泪望向他。摩迪斯内心极度嫌弃但表面依旧不变的把塑料袋丢了过去，紧接着他就被迫再次重温对方抖动的浅棕屁股，他哥双手捂胯慌慌张张跳入幕后。

“我们还在打赌你会不会出现，”身后有人调笑。

尽管摩迪斯很想翻个白眼表示自己如果不是被金钱诱惑根本不会出现，但五官拒不合作，所以他只能板着脸转过头，然后“咔嚓”眼眶脱臼。

一瞬间的错觉让自己仿佛置身平行世界，面前这个“维吉尔”两手交叉抱在胸前，银色头发挽成团状扎在脑后，身上穿着最不正经的咖啡制服。绷紧的黑色外套突出手臂的结实，内层衬衫解开3排，愣是营造出一副V领深沟的感觉，两块胸肌像面包一样发酵膨胀仿佛快要从领口炸裂出来。

最重要的是对方姿态，双腿分开斜斜站立，似笑非笑看着自己，一个不正经的维吉尔！摩迪斯努力眨了眨眼，哦，这是一个不正经的冒牌“维吉尔”！对方跟真正的维吉尔有着显而易见的差别，从头发长度，鼻梁弧度，到下巴宽度，连颚线夹角都存在明显差异，更不用说眼睛给人的感觉。一个是“老实”的兔子，一个是“狡黠”的狐狸。

“你怎么见到我如此吃惊？”神秘冒牌货笑着问道。

摩迪斯是真的吃惊，吃惊对方竟然能看出自己吃惊，“你让我想起了我的室友。”

“你的室友？”

“你们很像。”

“哦？”同样色调的蓝眼睛顿时亮了起来，“你室友该不会叫维吉尔吧？”

“对。”

“你果然跟巴鲁说得一样，话很少，哦，”对方翘起嘴，语气温和的介绍说，“我是维吉尔的弟弟，但丁。”


	5. 情色作家摩迪斯的故事-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有人参与，每人3章一个故事

摩迪斯和但丁一起靠在后台墙壁上，进行着一场不能称之为“聊天”的对话。背景里充斥着张扬的打击乐、闪烁的霓虹灯和女人，或许还有男人兴奋高亢的喊叫。摩迪斯很确定自己在刺耳的高声部里听到几句浑厚的喝彩，以及极具男性特色的轻佻口哨。

而他们讨论的内容也一直有意无意围绕维吉尔展开。

起初，摩迪斯认为对方仅仅是出于社交礼仪才在共同联系人身上寻找谈资。但随着谈话内容不断深入，他逐渐有种但丁总在策略性将话题引向维吉尔的感觉，就好像对方拿着小钢锤，轻轻敲打蒸汽活塞，小心翼翼寻找冒烟泄气的薄弱环节。

“摩迪斯，你要不要试试？瞧瞧巴鲁，轻轻晃晃就有人撒钱。哦，哈哈哈，这个你完全不需要担心，腹肌是可以画出来的，这种灯光离顾客远一点，他们分辨不出哪是真是假。相信我，顾客们有各种各样的需求，你还没有见识过二楼VIP。”

“我？我做这个纯属爱好，很奇怪的爱好是吧？不过你看起来并不吃惊，难道你有更奇怪的爱好？介意分享一下吗？”

“托尼，艺名。等等，他从没提过自己有个可爱的弟弟？说实在的，我有点伤心，虽然你们才同居一个月，好吧，这是我的错。不过我需要强调，绝对不是我不关心亲爱的哥哥，是维吉尔明确禁止我趁他本人不在时拜访，而他又经常不在。至于原因？我不清楚，大概是藏有什么小秘密怕我发现？”

“不，我们只是普通家庭。什么？我的天啊！哈哈哈，所以你觉得维吉尔是富二代或者英国贵族，就因为他经常穿着看似价格不菲的西服出去？不过说真的，你这么一讲，我也有点怀疑，他怎么那么多钱？”

………

等谈话结束时，他发现自己对但丁的了解远没有但丁对自己了解的多，尽管对方是那个一直喋喋不休持续讲话的人。摩迪斯走出酒吧，大脑依然沉浸在这种非典型的迷惑状态，因此他决定坐在路边台阶腾出十分钟时间，在头顶忽明忽暗的路灯下以及初秋微凉的冷风中，认真回顾自己是如何在不知不觉中透露了维吉尔生活里不符合逻辑的点点滴滴，以及他本人异想天开的性臆想。

哲学家摩迪斯以不可理喻的严谨态度在心中的羊皮纸上开始罗列，但丁的聊天内容看似随机无规律，但仔细琢磨可以分为三部分：

1.利用好奇开启话题，比如简单介绍俱乐部情况。一楼大厅入场费是60美金，涵盖最基础的一份果汁一袋小吃，如果你想额外点单，酒水另付。接着是俱乐部的特色演出——脱衣舞秀，在听完但丁不遗巨细的描述后，摩迪斯深感自己的浅薄与无知，原来这是一门精心排练的演出。每个人各司其职，无论肢体如何夸张，气氛何等淫靡，总有红线无形约束，做到情而不色，200美元贴身劲舞。当然你可以选择不给，非强制消费，舞者既不抱怨也不嘲弄，只是深表遗憾的扭动胯部、摇摆身体从你桌旁缓缓滑过。如果你改变主意试图挽留，只需抬起绿油油的钞票，如此轻松。

2.用最简洁的话语回答问题，关键信息一句代过，粗略但不敷衍。

3.通过自己的提问将话题悄悄拐向维吉尔，如果涉及摩迪斯，那就巧妙暗示事件与维吉尔的关联。总之，第三步谈话核心一定是维吉尔本人。

但丁不光在语言上充满技巧，似乎连语调也是刻意调整。聆听时侧身歪头，目光专注，恰到好处自然发笑，仿佛摩迪斯用最平淡无奇的声音讲出了世界上最有趣的段子，而他的潜意识却无药可救的被这层客套所鼓舞，自发涌出一股想要倾诉的欲望。与之相对，回答时玩世不恭的耸肩，搭配上带点讽刺的轻哼，这种貌似不经意间流露的小动作又宛如一根细细银针，带着思想深深插入摩迪斯脑中。

于是在短短几十分钟之内，他由一位思想独立的面部神经萎缩者变成彻头彻尾的话痨加忠实信徒，甚至被对方用以一个听起来相当可信的理由说服，同意不将今晚意外告知维吉尔，并稀里糊涂起誓，用姓名做担保为但丁守护秘密。

天啊！他在羊皮纸上感叹，我到底是哪步走错，变成现在这样。摩迪斯还想继续总结，但被一声尖锐叫喊打断思路。

“哦，可怜的小家伙。”

他抬起头，不确定这句话是对自己说的。因为科学评价，他一米八的个头并不“小”，即使双膝并拢，努力缩成一坨，那也是相当占面积的一坨（这种婴儿蜷缩于母体的姿势有利思考）。其次他年纪也不“小”，起码外表符合正常年龄。所以当眼前这个面色潮红，精致礼服拉下左肩，露出里面蕾丝胸罩的红发美女，将浓郁酒气喷到自己脸上时，摩迪斯再一次困惑了。

可如果他能在混乱中坚持以辩证角度思考问题，也许不难发现，自己团膝抱腿的动作在别人眼中定是另副光景。一位面色苍白的英俊男人，独自坐在喧嚣的酒吧门外。浓密黑发被细风吹散，飘在额前，一手握紧大衣哆哆嗦嗦，一手举着咖啡杯神情抑郁，这种由内而外散发的落魄气质很容易激起刚受过性高潮洗礼的女性关爱。

“给，可怜的东西，”对方摇摇晃晃几欲跌倒，但在最后一刻稳住身形靠上路灯，从镶满水钻的小包里艰难翻出一个LV皮夹。“我的钱呢？哦，没了，嗝，”遮住嘴巴不好意思笑了两声，“对不起，接受信用卡吗？”

我被当成乞丐了？！摩迪斯脱臼的眼眶尖叫着。

“不，他不需要。”

有人在自己犹豫着要不要厚脸皮“勉强”接受时，替他果断拒绝，对此摩迪斯不太高兴。但由于无法顺利表达，他只能瞪着脱臼眼眶，看衣冠楚楚的但丁架起醉醺醺的女孩伸手招了辆出租。两人在拉拉扯扯几经推搡后，一并挤了进去。

“我送你回家。”

“哈哈哈，我没有这个打算，别误会，我保证我非常愿意，但是等你清醒一点.....”

“是的是的，你非常清醒……”

......

摩迪斯残存的理智像出租车灭掉的灯牌，疯狂的念头又像扬起的尾气，他盯着后窗上依偎的身影，一个个零碎片段不由分说切入眼帘。

但丁表情凶狠抓住女人肩膀，用力把对方压上座椅，熊爪般粗大有力的双手反复揉捏细腻的臀肉，在白皙皮肤上留下清晰红痕。女人忍不住仰头呻吟，却被扯下内裤，惊慌中欲合起双腿，却被但丁用膝盖死死卡住。男人咧嘴挑眉，伸出手指在口中浸满唾液，再压低身体，附上对方剧烈起伏的酥胸，呼着热气小声说道，“忍着点，会有点痛，不过我知道你喜欢这样。”

在惊恐又渴望的注视下，轻笑着闯入柔软阴道.......

啊啊啊啊啊！他痛苦的按住太阳穴，overloading！今晚要素过多，大脑超载！紧接着但丁温柔的声音就像发光炉火，从四角慢慢吞噬脑海中不断闪现的画面，绷直的小腿，挺立的后背以及消失又出现的阴茎。

“所以，”对方在听完自己不同寻常的“臆症”后眯起眼睛，沉默了几分钟，接着语调轻快的提议，“你怎么不把它写下来呢？”

“写下来？可我又不是....”

“这没关系，相信我，人们对色情文学的容忍度非常高，哪怕你的文笔、结构一塌糊涂，只要内容足够劲爆就有人看。毕竟，大家喜欢强制性交。考虑一下人们为何要通过小说自慰，就是适当文字加上合理想象在短时间内快速达到颅内高潮，尤其是女性。男人嘛，”吹了口气，“更喜欢图片。根据你的描述，你幻想的女性角色大都处于被控制，被利用，被蹂躏的状态，当然，我相信你本人不是一个男权主义者。但，女人，说实话，就喜欢这个，被强壮男人玩弄和占有，这似乎解释了轮奸情节在某种程度上大受欢迎的原因，”但丁若有所思的搓着下巴。

摩迪斯好奇对方为何对这种东西如此了解。

“如果你担心冒犯女性，可以写两个男人，”说到这儿，但丁突然惊喜的砸了下手，“你真的可以写男同小说，这样受众更广。女人愿意看更多鸡巴就跟男人愿意看更多骚逼一个道理，而且男同小说本来也吸引男同。”

摩迪斯缓慢的眨了眨眼，一时不太明白话题是怎么忽然拐到同性恋小说上的？而且他想声明自己性取向正常，并且缺乏实战经验，所以怎么写？不对，是臆想，怎么臆想出剧情合理、动作连贯的男男性爱片段。从没尝试，也不想尝试！

可但丁不给自己反驳的机会，对方兴高采烈继续说道，“女人们很舍得往这上面花钱，如果你写得好，真实，有感情，能让她们在高潮的同时哭得一塌糊涂。那兄弟，相信我，你的房租从此不用发愁，我知道你有这个能力。听说过《亚历山大大帝》吗？”

“没有。”

“一个女人写的，亚历山大和他的男宠可歌可泣的爱情故事，还被拍成电影，安吉丽娜·朱莉参演的好莱坞大片，兄弟，想想！你可以的！”大手按上肩膀。

于是，摩迪斯不再挣扎，果断撕碎心中的羊皮纸，听从但丁真诚且可靠的建议，成为一名只写高H的情色小说家。


	6. 情色作家摩迪斯的故事-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：
> 
> 1.本章所写内容不针对任何人！完全来自于我的个人阅读经历和写作经历（如果你觉得被针对或者被冒犯，那我只能说，你我拥有相同的阅读道路，但是体验不同，求同存异！）
> 
> 2.关于糖尿病，不代表我个人观点，只是想通过这种观点说明摩迪斯是共和党人，然后文森特是民主党人，总统大选，他俩势必要干一架
> 
> 3.书中所提的色情文学巨著确实不错，如果大家有兴趣可以查一下，我列举的这几部（除了《索多玛的120天》那个我是真的不行以外）其他在网上都能找到书稿，就看是不是删减版了，实在不行可以看英文版

摩迪斯是一个很仔细，很讲逻辑的人，这就注定了自己连写色情小说也是一副科学严谨的姿态。因此，他重新申请了一个博客，网名是“甜度不够草莓圣代”。是的，摩迪斯就是毫不客气的强烈暗示学校甜品站的草莓圣代甜度不够！都怪现代人该死的消化系统，木糖醇就是对甜品爱好者的一种侮辱，不要跟他提糖尿病，患病就意味着节制和克制，无约束的自由散漫才是这个国家出现问题的根本，所以摩迪斯对维吉尔也是隐秘共和党人表示理解（相对于即将到来的另一个激进派室友来说）。

总之，科学严谨的摩迪斯在下笔前运用解读古典哲学的系统分析法，阅读了近现代色情文学著作，从以含蓄描写女性生殖器官著称的《芬妮·希尔回忆录》开始，先听听这优美的描写，“再往下是美丽的小腹，一直延伸到看不见的洼地中，羞耻在这美中也退居其后，转而向两只饱满的大腿间寻求庇护——其间卷曲的毛发覆在悦目前端，仿佛这是世间最美的毛阜”。这种朗朗上口的韵律让人情不自禁想象出一位含苞待放娇羞欲滴的赤裸少女，正低着头红着脸站在面前，从垂落的长睫毛中挑视自己。摩迪斯在备注中认真敲下：少女文学，温柔性爱，受众群体可能为12~17岁未成年（至少未经历过性爱）的女孩。

接下来是开创SM主仆游戏性虐巅峰的两部著作《O娘》和《穿裘皮的维纳斯》，摩迪斯为它们专门做了单独笔记，毕竟自己没有亲身经历性虐的体验（他好奇，但现阶段只是好奇），万一将来在写作中用到，这些经典桥段倒是极具参考价值（签订协约，打屁股，滴蜡，套口环）。但这两本书知道者却甚少，反观《纽约时报》排行榜榜首《50度灰》，几乎没有剧情和文学价值可言。摩迪斯在深感当代人阅读与审美能力直线下滑的同时，又感叹色情文学若想兼顾高雅与通俗的不易。他重重的叹口气在备注中标明：熟妇文学，粗暴性爱，受众群体可能为22~55内心渴望被男性征服的女性。劈里啪啦打完后，摩迪斯思考片刻，又在括号中补了句（如果不知道写什么好，写SM总归没错，但丁说得对，训诫是一种永不过时的主题，“一切都是性，即使是灵魂”）。

然后就是一些猎奇类色情文学，例如耳熟能详描写中世纪淫乱故事的《十日谈》（涉及偷窥、乱伦和畜交），将梦境与现实相结合的自传体小说《北回归线》（淋尿，吞精，婚外情），还有令人不齿却吸引某些特殊“性癖”爱好者的《索多玛的120天》（虽然这本书摩迪斯只从网上找到部分稿件的翻译片段，但他还是接连两天面露菜色，甚至到了看见热狗都想吐的地步）。相比之下，摩迪斯则更喜欢萨德侯爵的另一本书——《淑女的眼泪》，里面一善一恶两姐妹截然对立的性格特点和生平遭遇，令他不由得埋怨造物主的残酷无情，又自然而然联想到自己的室友——“老实人”维吉尔，和他那狡猾的弟弟，但丁。

对此，摩迪斯必须再三说明，他一开始并没有打算以维吉尔为原型写小说，请相信他！如果非要纠结个中原委，那他也可以毫不客气的推卸责任，放心大胆的宣称这一切结果都是但丁之错。是的，是但丁用丝滑低沉的声音在摩迪斯脑袋种下不该种的疑问，而自己的臆想症又在旁边推波助澜。这就导致他在某天晚上拉窗睡觉前，无意瞥到一辆深色轿车停在楼下。出于无知，摩迪斯立马熄灯侧身躲在帘后，默默驻足观察。只见维吉尔一身银色从车内走下，深蓝领带和浅蓝衬衫衬托出西装的闪亮，以及对方格外显眼的头发。摩迪斯看花了眼，震惊中产生错觉，那辆车似乎停得不偏不倚正好就在路灯下，而维吉尔挺背直腰站在那里，消瘦身影被白色灯光照得朦胧，像晨雾附在脸上，看不清却有一种湿漉漉的朝汽。车内人仿佛也察觉到了，招了招手，维吉尔探身过去。这个角度摩迪斯看不到车内动作，可他有个合理的猜想——告别吻。

于是，丰富活跃脑细胞搓了搓手，擅自弥补出缺失情节。

上个世纪70年代，经济衰落的余波仍在，无数年轻人为了追求更好生活而背井离乡来到繁华的大都会纽约，这个名叫V的贫穷青年也不例外。他确实拥有与众不同的“资本”，年轻貌美，耀眼的白发和优雅的气质，可惜，这也是他唯一拿得出手的“财富”。可命运似乎对这位年轻人非常不公，连续面试模特失败后的V花光了身上所有的钱。被赶出旅馆，绝望无助的年轻人只能漫无目的拖着箱子在地铁站乱转，这时，一位头戴毡帽身穿风衣，手拿拐杖的男人出现在面前.......

摩迪斯决定不睡了！他打开笔记本，掏出耳机，迅速敲打出一行又一行的文字，速度之快连错别字都来不及修改，生怕这转瞬即逝的灵感从指间流走。这就是摩迪斯，AKA“甜度不够草莓圣代”，的最新长篇连载色情小说——《应召男孩的秘密日记》。

他由衷的感谢维吉尔，为自己快要熄灭的文思注入新鲜血液。

。。。。。

好吧，摩迪斯承认，是他的小说卡文了！

在没有写小说之前，他以为自己遇到的最大问题是文笔不好，结构很差，逻辑无序，可当他尝试着写了一篇5000字的小短文，成功发布，收获评论和称赞后，摩迪斯惊讶的发现，原来写小说比自己想象的要简单许多。正如但丁讲得那样，读者要求确实不高，按照套路往里面层层嵌套，内容越离奇，情节越drama，喜欢的人就越多。不需要考虑剧情设计是否合理，不需要吐槽人物塑造是否单薄，更不必担心独白对话是否天真，没关系，以“爱”之名所有一切都可解释。

因此放飞自我的摩迪斯尽情抒发着平时臆想，没头没尾来场性爱，小巷、工地、隐秘、公开，场地任选。如果你觉得不够刺激，没关系，可以添加道具，他总结的小册子在此刻终于派上用场，堵塞尿管，强制射精，甚至在某些条件成立的情况下，还可以玩残肢断臂，摩迪斯已经做到内心毫无负担写下种种血腥画面（暴力性虐待，小众文学分支）。如果你觉得不够新颖，同样也没关系，他还可以写点超现实主义“场景”。当然，换做是没动笔前的摩迪斯，他还会反复思索两根又粗又长的阴茎是如何做到同时插入一个男性后穴，以及他们三人该如何摆放四肢才能显得动作不那么奇怪。但现在的摩迪斯，虽然没有见过真正的双性人，可他靠自己异想天开的脑细胞和网上获取的少量知识，也能闭着眼睛胡写下来。

不过，问题也接踵而至，经过一个月“激情”发泄，摩迪斯竟突生一种经历不道德性爱的空虚感，自责无聊，胸中有块难以填补的空白。他悲哀的意识到自己在色情文学的泥潭里越陷越深，远远脱离自己的最初定位——情色小说家。

回顾那些文学史上被人称赞的情色小说，性，只是表达人物性格的一种手段，而不是用人物来扭曲性爱。尤其在读过几篇内容相似的低俗文字，你会感觉对方写得完全没有自己在脑海中想象的丰富多彩，这时你就不仅仅局限于一场性事，你会好奇，这场性事为何发生，发生之后对人物是什么影响，你情不自禁要探寻背后的故事。

所以，郁闷至极的摩迪斯卡文了，他想做点与众不同的东西。

将维吉尔引入小说的一大便利，是摩迪斯可以更为生动具体的完善臆想。为了更加生动具体的完善臆想，他不得不用心留意维吉尔的生活细节。因此，科学严谨的摩迪斯又做了张表，详细列出各项与理论收入不吻合的服装首饰。渐渐，他不确定是自己臆想过深，还是维吉尔真的举止可疑。总之，表格越拉越长，从定制香水到衬衫袖口，从豪车接送到私人电话，在摩迪斯觉得自己疑神疑鬼且小说剧情再次进入瓶颈时，另一个挽救他思潮的人出现了。

文斯，小说的主角之一，V的秘密情人。对应现实生活中，摩迪斯那总是处于爆炸边缘，经常情绪失控的红发室友，文森特·菲亚克。

在他推开大门第一次看见出租屋内站在维吉尔身旁正参观餐厅结构的文森特时，自己大脑就玩命喊着，他们可以来一发，就是现在，就是这里。扎着马尾的朋克青年一把抓住维吉尔的肩膀，把对方转了个面对面，然后突然上前捧住发愣脑袋，歪头直接吻了上去。维吉尔在恍惚中连退几步，后背抵在墙上。当他反应过来，双手准备推开对方时，文森特却快速撤离，两唇间挂着几丝银线，红发男人用舌尖舔了下嘴角，说道，“嘿，你好，我叫文森特。”

这声音听起来清晰得不可思议！

摩迪斯慢慢眨眼，对面的文森特表情奇怪。

“他是反应迟钝，还是听力不好？”红发男人皱着眉询问。

维吉尔无奈的耸了下肩，低声回复，“他只是面瘫。”

再说一次，我不是面瘫！此时，摩迪斯特别庆幸自己面部神经萎缩带来的优势，因为内心深处他正狂笑着望向懵懵懂懂的两人，我一定要让你们bad ending！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摩迪斯的网名来自动画中的梗


	7. 暴躁男孩文森特的故事-1

“画鸡巴。”

“你画了我的鸡巴，哈哈哈哈！”

“文斯，听到老师是怎么说得？认真点，注意结构和比例！”

“我用你的画做头像~~~”

“大鸡巴......”

.......

“啊啊啊啊！”他尖叫着从床上坐起，满脑子都是米歇尔抖动画纸，呲牙咧嘴的片段。

“文森特你小点声！”室友不耐烦的翻了个身，背对自己小声嘀咕。

他掀开被子坐在床边，决定无论如何都要抽根烟压压惊。可倒霉的是文森特刚在楼道拐角停住叼上，连打火机都没来得及掏出，便迎面遇到大半夜不睡觉起来溜达的同学。

“文森特，宿舍有规定，不能抽烟，”对方敲了敲墙上的防火标志。

这栋公寓是纽大最古老的纯木质结构建筑之一，受联邦保护的文物，因此对学生住宿管理要求异常严格。如果换做平时心情好的文森特可能会嘟囔几句，夹着香烟往外走去。可现在的文森特胸中怒火无处发泄，因此他干脆擦起火苗点燃烟卷，朝对方不屑的喷了口气，满不在乎的说，“你有本事告我去，你去，我就在这里等着。”

于是第二天中午，文森特收拾完画具背上书包，还未离开画室便听到手机“叮咚”一声，电子邮件提示音。

_“亲爱的文森特·菲亚克先生：_

_经核实，您昨晚违反寝室管理规则第八章第四条，即，不得在公寓内抽烟，考虑到您在此前已有多次违反记录，对文物保护漠不关心。因此，管理委员会决定，限您5日内搬离寝室，望配合。_

_纽约大学公寓管理委员会_

_2016年9月28日”_

我艹你的，米歇尔！文森特咒骂着将书包重重甩在脚边，一屁股坐上椅子，开始给这个混蛋拨电话，这事儿追根溯源要从上上个星期的人体素描课说起。

文森特的专业是工作室艺术，这意味着他要画人体结构。

拜托，请不要一看见人体激动得露出坏笑，产生某些龌龊念头，你要明白艺术与色情的区别。艺术是你在面对裸体男女时，眼中只是一架覆盖肌肉皮囊的骨骼。你看到不是丰满圆润，即使缺少承托也照样坚实挺立的乳房，也看不到形状完美，隐藏于浓密毛发只露肥厚顶端的性器。你看到的是在剥离掉或白皙，或浅棕，或光滑，或带有伤痕胎记的皮肤之后，剩下纹理清晰，结构紧密的肌肉及脂肪。况且来做模特的人各式各样，而他们也正需要各式各样的人来描摹，肥胖的，消瘦的，年幼的，垂暮的。这是真实社会中存在的人，不是每个女孩都拥有38-24-36的魔鬼身材，也不是每个男人练成结实平坦的8块腹肌，所以自然平庸，才是模特的核心。

这，就是为什么文森特呆立在画室门口，即使被后面同学骂骂咧咧用力推开也无动于衷的原因，他简直不敢相信自己双眼看到的“玩意儿”。在一堆画架环绕的木台中央，一位身披白色浴巾的金发男人站在那里，姿态随意全无不适。对方骄傲的挥舞胳膊给四周女孩显示大臂上鼓起的块状肌肉，接着又弯腰低头凑近其中一个卷发女孩悄声低语。对方瞬间脸红，害羞的错开视线。旁边女伴则大笑着冲男人眨眨眼睛，做了个打电话的手势。

金发男人歪过头，似乎是察觉到自己愤怒的目光，朝这边瞟了一眼，咧嘴笑道，“嘿，文斯....”

“嗖”的一声，在他控制住自己的行为前，身体已撞开前排女孩，两手用力揪住遮羞布上端，在怒火的支配下，不管不顾猛地一扯。

“你干什么？！”米歇尔惊慌失措拉住白罩，结果被自己拽得踉跄两步从台上跌下。

“你干什么！？”文森特磨牙齿反问。

“我来当人体模特，”对方试图将白布拉回胸口。

“我怎么不相信，”他冷笑着上前一步，将高大男人压在自己的阴影之中。

“你这是什么意思？”米歇尔不服输的扯动肩膀，与文森特对视。

气氛一下紧张起来，有人小声问道，“文森特，你们认识吗？”

“认识。”

“不认识！”

两人同时扭头回答，又同时愣住，再同时转回继续盯着对方，唯一不同的是其中一个洋洋得意，而另一个则怒气冲冲。

不管文森特愿不愿意，他都有一个大自己2岁的哥哥。痛苦，自文森特出生起就伴随了整整21年，“痛苦”的名字叫米歇尔。文森特有时一个人安静坐在图书馆门前的花坛上，抽烟看云时，会忍不住幻想，如果自己比米歇尔大2岁或者干脆没有米歇尔这个混蛋，又或者他不存在……不不不，最后一条假设不成立，因为他不存在就不能证明米歇尔才是那个让自己抓狂的根本原因！

平心而论，文森特不能说自己脾气随和，但至少，他不该是一个容易生气的人。除非还有一个人，总是拿着气泵给自己不断加压。情绪失控易暴躁，似乎是大家对他公认的评价，但文森特只承认自己嘴巴毒了点，喜欢挑不痛快的话刺激别人，而他这么做的动机也是源于内心那层无法消除的怒气——米歇尔。

倒不是米歇尔做了什么故意惹自己生气，是米歇尔总有一种无意识给自己添堵的能力。比如，6年级的科学实验，在文森特即将上交的头天晚上，米歇尔出于某种可以理解为善意的愚蠢想法，给自己的“宇航员”仓鼠喂了整整一盆坚果，可怜的小家伙大概是被文森特饿久了（实验需要，并非虐待动物），毫无节制全部吃完。于是，第二天清晨不出所料，仓鼠肚皮朝上，肿成圆球一动不动躺在笼中，活活撑死。

对方表现得好像办错事的小孩，尝试用无辜来解释一切，“我就是经过你的房间，门大开，凑巧多看了一眼你的书桌，然后跟你的仓鼠四目相撞，它可怜巴巴盯着我手中干果，我于心不忍，就给它倒了点.....”拍了拍自己肩膀，摆出伤心难过的姿态，“节哀。”

文森特原本悲愤欲绝的心情，在抬头抓到米歇尔努力憋笑的瞬间崩塌，脑袋轰鸣，血往上涌，想都没想朝就挥出拳头。而这个镜头又恰恰被刚好走进的母亲瞧了个清清楚楚，“文斯！冷静点！”

“妈妈，我靠，文斯，松开，不要激动！”

“文斯，深呼吸，冷静冷静。”

.......

总之，诸如此类的小事越积越多，文森特名声也越来越差，最终他直接放弃，就开开心心做个脾气暴躁的情绪男孩，这样就有充分理由毫无理由的痛殴兄弟。

他原计划躲在米歇尔的斜侧方，这样就能完美避开不该看的东西，可，教授不肯。

“文森特，”热情的招手，“你坐这里，这里还有一个空位，那边逆光而且角度太偏。难得找到一位身材很像大卫的志愿者，一定要认真学习.....”

他在对方啰里啰唆的教导下，台上不怀好意的注视中，以及周围若有似无的轻笑里，硬着头皮从左边移到中间。文森特默默安慰自己，要淡定，这是为了艺术，只要本人无所谓，对方就不能拿这事儿捉弄你。况且，当你沉浸其中，周围一切都会变得不再重要，这里只有一个目标，完成它，完成你的作品。他笔下不再是亲哥哥米歇尔的裸体，而是米开朗基罗眼中体态健美充满魅力的年轻大卫。

可小2岁的文森特还是远远低估自己哥哥的脸皮厚度，在他完成作业上交素描以后，没想到对方竟偷偷拍了原画留念。

“嘿，文斯，我把画给妈妈看了，妈妈很喜欢，所以，我准备用来做推特头像。”

“米歇尔你敢！这是我的画！你没权利使用它！”

“那你要我告诉妈妈，文斯拒绝我的请求，即使我们是兄弟，即使他的画的人是我，即使我可以付钱.....”

“闭嘴！”

“你确定要伤妈妈的心吗？”

“。。。。。”

“。。。。。文斯，我只是做头像，而且真心诚意觉得你....”

“够了！”他告诉自己这没什么大不了的，“但只有推特，如果我被发现你在第二个地方用它，我就毫不犹豫踢爆你蛋蛋。”

“你这话让我觉得你对我的蛋蛋似乎很有企.....”

如果不是因为贫穷，他真想把电话砸到对面墙上。

但是，小2岁的文森特再次低估了自己哥哥的脸皮厚度，米歇尔这个混账，只截取了其中一部分做头像！并把自己签名也拼在那部分旁边！为此，怒火攻心的文森特做了整整一星期的噩梦！甚至被踢出寝室，无家可归！

所以，他必须找罪魁祸首负责！

“喂，”电话那头传来打哈欠和咂嘴声。

混蛋！都中午了还在寝室睡觉，对方的悠闲对比自己的悲惨让文森特气上加气，“你他妈的还不快点给我死起来！”

“哈？”

“别他妈的给我装迷惑，听好了，我给你3天时间帮我找到一间价格合适距离适中条件达标的公寓，否则我就拖着箱子去你寝室蹭住。如果不肯，我就站在寝室门口告诉来往的所有人，你是gay！然后我是你无情抛弃的前男友！我看你以后怎么泡妞！说到做到！”

“。。。。。”

“装死是没有用的，我知道你在想什么，你可以说我是你弟弟，但米歇尔，要赌一把吗？看流言传得快还是你解释的快！”

“。。。。。”

“米歇尔，你他妈的听懂没有？！需要我再给你重复一遍我的要求吗？！”

“我说，”对方终于慢悠悠的开口。

文森特愣了一下，这声音这语气似乎不像米歇尔。

“你好像打错电话了。”

他连忙移开手机，看了看号码，艹，气血上头一不小心将6按成9，妈的，尴尬了！

“呃，”说点什么好呢，要不直接挂断吧。

于是他非常没礼貌的直接挂断，接着，文森特握住手机，在给真正的米歇尔打电话前，开始后悔盛怒之下的鲁莽举动。艹，我是不是太失礼了，我好像还骂人了，妈的，靠，我应该给对方道声歉，艹！都怪该死的米歇尔！

所以，头脑发热的文森特翻出刚才误拨的电话号码，纠结半天，心一横，发出一条道歉短信。然后利用快速拨通米歇尔的正确电话，来冲淡心中莫名的奇妙尴尬。

在他骂完真正的米歇尔后，却意外发现错误号码竟回信了。

_陌生人：没关系，这种感觉我理解，因为我也有个总是看我不顺眼的亲哥哥_


	8. 暴躁男孩文森特的故事-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：全员除了本职工作，都有对应的“色情”职业

_文森特：如果我们要聊天的话，怎么称呼？我不是询问你的真实姓名，只是，我总不能在备注栏写陌生人吧？这样感觉非常奇怪  
  
陌生人：哈哈哈哈我懂，感觉像炮友备注12345，如果方便的话，你可以叫我公爵（if convenient，call me Duke）  
  
文森特：好的，在下暴力，为您服务，亲爱的老爷（the name is Violence，at your service，my dear lord）  
  
公爵：你可真是一个有趣的人，好，那现在我们从谁的哥哥开始吐槽_  
  
于是，文森特就这样莫名其妙又顺理成章的给自己找了个网友，而且是男性网友。强调性别的主要原因不是他排斥女性，也不是他对素未谋面的陌生人存在幻想（尽管对方声音低沉沙哑，富有磁性），而是现实生活里能被文森特称之为朋友的男性熟人确实不多。布拉德，虽然不想大声承认，但勉为其难算作半个。相反的是，文森特的女性友人却非常多，先绷住嘴巴不要发出羡慕的惊呼，花半分钟时间仔细想想，当一个男生总是不情愿的和一堆女生混在一起，会发生什么？  
  
千万不要说性！因为第一个被去掉的恰恰就是性欲望。男生喜欢女生，源于另一种性别带来的神秘感，来自对方精心修饰的外表，来自双腿间郁郁葱葱的密林，来自花蕊甜蜜可口的滋味，种种可以激发男性臆想的部分，就像隔层帐纱看舞女旋转，扭动四肢，一旦去掉这种若即若离的留白，也就抽掉了人性中最原始的激情。  
  
_文森特：而且你根本不了解女生！相信我！化妆，除毛，阴唇美容，肛门漂白，肛门漂白啊！！！你知道吗为了让肛门粉嫩好看，激发男人艹入的欲望，她们甚至会定期灌肠！  
  
公爵：哈哈哈哈哈，我听出了你的痛苦，如果不冒犯的话，介意分享一下细节吗，因为我真的好奇这背后的故事，而且被你提醒过后，回想起之前女友，确实如此，屁眼永远干净光滑，阴毛也是漂亮形状，偶尔口交时有股不同寻常的甜味，我还天真的以为这是饮食相关_  
  
文森特想了想，这大概就是人们常说的倾诉欲。面对一个或许根本不会出现在自己生活中的“虚拟”朋友，对方所展现出坦诚很容易激起自己难以克制肆又无忌惮想要表达内心观点的冲动。他可以不用担心后果的分享所有秘密，毕竟对方连自己的姓名和长相都不知道，他们可能相隔万里，如果不是偶然拨错，或许这辈子都不会存在任何交集，所以，whatever。  
  
  
  
因此文森特怀着复杂心情回忆无数痛苦人生经历里最平淡无奇的一个片段，在故事开始前有几个重要人物需要简单了解，为了保护女生们的隐私，文森特都用字母表示。首先是他尊敬的教授——著名视觉大师A爵士那固执任性但又漂亮娇贵的女儿——L。以及，L的“姐妹会”成员，包括哥大某院长M的女儿，T小姐，哥大管理系A教授的女儿，M，M小姐有自己的昵称lady（哥大学者们似乎都有让自己女儿去隔壁大学学习艺术的嗜好），某奢侈品品牌创始人孙女、现代标准淑女的K小姐，和出身并不显赫也非纽大正式学生却奇怪加入“姐妹会”的C小姐。  
  
其次是文森特，一介平民，“攀入”上流社会小圈子的契机，显然这又是另外的故事。但为了节约时间不让话题越跑越偏，此处只粗略介绍。还记得文森特不能称之为朋友的半个朋友B吗？B是纽大艺术研究所的一名在读研究生，个人爱好是拍私房照，服务对象是名流土豪。具体什么叫私房照文森特不想解释，感兴趣的可以上网谷歌或者给你一张B的名片，亲自问他。  
  
总之，B某天给文森特这个虽然没有在温饱线上挣扎，但也一贫如洗的可怜虫一次赚外快的机会——给美人定制裸画。文森特没有看在美人面儿上，而是看在支票上数字后面跟着的3个0上答应了此事。随后，他就来到仰慕已久A爵士的豪宅，没错，文森特的主顾就是“亲爱的”让人恨得牙痒痒的L大小姐。作画途中，因为各种琐事刁难，他曾不止一次幻想把画笔折断，用参差不齐的尖端戳向对方纤细柔软的脖颈，感受鲜血喷洒在身上的快感。别误会，文森特不是性变态，他只是被对方和米歇尔如出一辙甚至更过分的顽劣性格给逼到几乎忍无可忍！  
  
我真该让你跟那混蛋认识一下，凑成一对彼此折磨！  
  
文森特在即将突破杀人临界点的前一刻完成画作，当他松口气以为不会再跟L大小姐有任何往来时，纽大旁学生们经常聚集的小酒馆发出一阵讽刺的尖笑。好吧，这又提到了文森特有每周五晚上在酒吧练习速写的习惯。他作为一个性格孤僻且具有暴力倾向的人，尤其钟爱角落里的环形沙发，独自坐在那里，面前是冒泡的大杯扎啤和绝佳的观测视角，看人们兴高采烈互相推搡着进来，再东倒西歪摇摆不定的离开。但这种闲适没能持续太久，因为某个热闹非凡的夜晚，他被眼尖的L瞧见，对方挥舞手臂带领一群女生不客气挤进文森特的私人空间，并把他成功困在沙发里面。  
  
所以，你见过女生聊天吗？没有？那你就不知道什么是机关枪扫射式的恐怖！5张嘴，各说各的，既可以回复左边人提问的同时，又可以兼顾右边人的答案，并给对面讲话者以积极回应。最令人震惊的是，她们乱七八糟、毫无逻辑的谈话内容讲到最后竟还能首尾呼应连得起来。  
  
可怜的文森特跟这群上了膛的自动机关枪比，连句“不好意思我赶时间请让我出去”都插不进，他只能默默缩在那里被迫听女人们从避孕药的正确用法讲到如何照顾男生脸面假装高潮，再到男朋友/炮友的特殊性爱癖好，最后拐到我们这个故事的重点——肛门漂白和肛交体验。  
  
“我知道一家不错的店，安全可靠，”L热情洋溢的介绍，“局部麻醉根本不痛，每次大概10分钟左右，用激光灼烧....”  
  
“有效果吗？”  
  
“多少钱一次？”  
  
金色长发T和粉色卷发C一前一后接连发问。  
  
“价格倒不贵，好像是一次500美元，具体我忘了，我都是直接刷卡所以没注意....”  
  
“扑”文森特差点把酒喷到对方脸上，500！还不贵！大小姐您重新定义了物价标准。  
  
L不解的瞟了一眼，并未理会他的失常，继续神色坦然的说，“有效果啊，我做了大概3次，然后黑色就完全消失，中间也不影响排便。现在，那里就跟我屁股一样鲜嫩，”对方得意的撅起臀部响亮拍了一掌，接着神秘兮兮耸起肩膀凑到桌前意味深长的说，“相信我，物超所值！”  
  
“哟！”黑色短发的M眨了眨异色瞳孔，坏笑的用手肘捅向L丰满的乳房，“快点说出你的故事，我感觉你还有秘密没有分享。”  
  
我不想知道！文森特刚张嘴，L便乐不可支大声喊道，“好吧好吧，不过你们可不要告诉别人。  
  
”如果你真的不想让其他人知道，第一可以不说，第二可以不要这么大声的说！但文森特的意见淹没在一堆兴奋的尖叫声中。  
  
“上周有场内衣走秀.....”  
  
“等等你还在做内衣模特，你要气死你爸爸吗？”  
  
“别打岔，听她讲。”  
  
“秀场结束，我在后台遇到一个男人....”  
  
“怎么样？怎么样？帅吗？”  
  
“身材好吗？”  
  
“你们不要说废话，内衣模特，核心，内衣和模特！”  
  
“够了！到底让不让我说完！”L忍不住翻个白眼，其他人立刻噤声，目光好奇示意继续，“是的，身材很好，长得也很帅，还有我最喜欢的浅蓝眼睛....”  
  
“噫！”棕色头发看起来斯文安静的K突然捂嘴惊呼，“一见钟情吗？好羡慕！”  
  
“别天真啦，”M从桌子下掏出香烟，让了一圈，只有文森特和T各拿一根，“砍掉前戏，快进到重点，我想听劲爆内容。”  
  
“好好好，看把你急的，”L不满的撇了撇嘴，“我们两个趁其他人收衣服时一起躲进杂物间，他一进去就迫不及待把门闩上，然后奔过来将我抱起，嘴唇紧紧粘住，差点吻得我喘不上气，我就只能搂住他的肩膀任由他扯下我的裙子和胸罩，你们都不知道，他那个饥渴的样子，简直等不及我脱下所有衣服....”  
  
“OMG!太辣了！”C笑着用手扇风，旁边的K则低头通过喝饮料的方式来掩盖脸庞的烫红。  
  
L仰起头清了清嗓子，然后挑眉托腮支在桌边，“当我靠在破桌子上好不容易喘过气时，浑身就只剩一条黑色镂空蕾丝内裤，所以我抬起臀准备脱掉内裤，但被他伸手阻止，他说他喜欢隔着性感内裤亲吻那里，这样更有感觉.....”  
  
“啊！！！我喜欢！然后呢然后呢？”  
  
“然后他就跪下啦，先隔着真丝吻了个遍，好笑的是，我明明爽得双腿发抖，可是脑海里挥之不去一个念头，该死的，你的口水把我内裤弄湿了，一会儿我该怎么办呢？”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，”女孩们笑成一团。  
  
虽然文森特对这个故事不敢兴趣，可是他的脑海却深深被这个假设吸引，他想说，你们不是内衣秀吗那么多内裤担心什么？  
  
可自己依旧没有谈话的资格，L打断笑声继续说道，“接着他用手指挑开内裤沿缝隙往下舔，然后，”对方忽然起调高声宣布，“他就看到我辛辛苦苦的劳动成果！”  
  
“然后呢然后呢？”C摇着L手臂急切追问。  
  
结果L挤了下眼，伸出食指比在唇上，“剩下我打死都是不会讲的，但，我可以悄悄暗示，如果这世界上有什么比舔阴蒂更爽，那就只能是舔菊花啦！”  
  
“啊，这就没了？”T颇为遗憾的摇摇头，“所以你们做到最后了吗？”  
  
“当然没有，没有套怎么做？”  
  
“但是你们看她的表情，”M调笑着朝L吹了口烟，“她的表情是那次没有做到最后。”  
  
“啊！所以你们后来又见面了？”K好像对二人的感情发展更感兴趣，“你们现在是炮友还是试试看？”  
  
L耸耸肩没有回答。  
  
  
  
  
_公爵：我只有一个问题，内裤最后怎么办  
  
文森特：。。。。。这就是你的问题？内裤最后被那个男的当纪念品拿走了，L光着屁股回家  
  
公爵：哇哦，我真的，哇哦，哈哈哈哈，你让我冷静一下，  
  
文森特：我是不是说得有点过于细致，先声明，我真的不是gay，我只是听到太多不该听到的内容，知道太多不该知道的事情  
  
公爵：哈哈哈哈哈，还好还好，只是我身边几乎都是男生，所以，我不知道这种感觉，但是哈哈哈，女生，没想到没想到  
  
文森特：哎，跟你聊天才能感觉自己还是一个男生，你都不知道我现在有多崩溃，有次我去超市买东西，发现一个男生很迷茫的站在护理用品柜台前，盯着一整排不同种类的卫生棒犹豫，我忍了很久才没有冲上去告诉他，选NAT，天然有机纯棉材质，另外一包不够，3小时换一次，如果量大，你可能需要2包  
  
公爵：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你是要笑死我吗  
  
文森特：。。。。。。有种我在你心中的形象已经回不去的感觉  
  
公爵：别灰心，这样吧，我也告诉你一个破形象的秘密  
  
文森特：你是gay？  
  
公爵：我是gay很破形象吗  
  
文森特：说实话还好，所以你破形象的故事是什么  
  
公爵：我喜欢我哥哥_


	9. 暴躁男孩文森特的故事-3

_公爵：怎么不说话了，是不是很破形象  
  
文森特：我刚刚翻了我们的聊天记录，你告诉我你哥哥讨厌你→你之前有女友→你喜欢你哥哥，如果我理解的没错，是你想上你哥哥→你男女皆可（纯gay）？→单相思  
  
公爵：如果去掉中间，只看两头，我似乎很可怜  
  
文森特：我虽然感到后腰被人捅了一刀，但是仔细想想，你果然很惨  
  
公爵：所以你对我似乎是gay并且想上亲兄弟就没一点其他，震惊？  
  
文森特：这个你要谢谢我最近看的东西，受这些玩意儿影响，我对同性之间爱欲的接受度很高  
  
公爵：什么东西，另外接受度高是指？  
  
文森特：哎，反正彼此形象已经破坏，我就实话实说，你听说过slash小说吗_  
  
  
  
  
文森特对自己成为“姐妹会”荣誉会员感到异常迷惑，他把这事告诉布拉德，对方笑得直打嗝。  
  
“我亲爱的朋友，”布拉德按住自己肩膀，匀了匀气尽力以一种语重心长的口吻说道，“你知道我有多想成为荣誉会员吗？”  
  
“我不知道！”  
  
他想甩掉对方手掌，可布拉德不仅不松手劲反而靠了上来，“荣誉会员意味着参加名流的社交party。”  
  
一开始文森特还不理解这句话的意思，直到某天路西卡在画室门口堵到他，然后众目睽睽之下不由分说拽着胳膊，把自己拖到停在教学楼前的空地上，一辆小型直升飞机正等在那里。  
  
“还愣着干什么？快点上来，”路西卡推着身体僵硬的文森特，把他塞进后座。  
  
“等等，我们去哪儿，”自己没出息的脑袋持续神游，直至飞机升起后才缓过来，隔着厚厚耳塞冲对方大声嚷嚷，“你怎么可以开飞机进来？”  
  
路西卡停下手中口红，把目光从眼前化妆镜上移开，不耐烦的高声吼道，“去参加我爸爸画廊的开幕式，然后，你是我的男朋友，西装在后面，一会儿下飞机再换！”  
  
于是突然间，文森特多了一重身份，他是路西卡，崔西，蕾蒂的长驻“男友”，偶尔充当一下姬莉叶的临时“对象”，“姐妹会”里似乎只有辛迪用不上他。这么做好处是，文森特被拉着参加各种沙龙，遇到许多只有在课本扉页才能看到的画家、艺术评论员和设计师。当你置身大师之中，聆听他们辩论交流，体会作者对画的亲自解读，以及创作背后更深的探索。你将发现，这个人的观点我喜欢，那个人的看法我虽不赞同但可以考虑。这种来自思路的扩展是文森特仅靠读书观摩远远无法企及弥补的，因此，他欣然接受自己在“姐妹会”的新角色——大众情人（自己起的别称）。  
  
但是坏处也显而易见，文森特牺牲掉周五的速写练习，改为陪聊，还是那个时间，那个地点，听女孩们叽叽喳喳吐槽这星期的烦心事，无论是有意促成无意使然，反正最终结局都是他逐渐变为众女生心中体贴的“男闺蜜”。所以，文森特就不可避免接触到自己之前千方百计想回避的话题——男男同人文。别误会，文森特是激进左派，他对同性恋及同性恋权利绝对支持。可如果你非逼着他看身披同性恋文学外壳的爱情小说，文森特只能双手双脚同时拒绝。  
  
“放过我吧辛迪，”他愁眉苦脸的抱怨，“这篇小说我看了开头就没有读下去的欲望，两个40多岁的大男人，这对白这情节，怎么说呢，简直就是高中情侣无脑恋爱！什么你爱我，我爱你，你不爱我，我依然爱你，然后你告诉我，你被感动到痛哭流涕？相信我，男人永远不会这么说话，”但最后一句文森特底气不足。毕竟，自己很长时间都没正经和真正的男生聊过天。当然，米歇尔不算，因为米歇尔不是人！  
  
“你太冷漠了！”辛迪不赞许的摇了摇蓬松的粉头发，拿出kindle，手指快速滑动，“那你看这一本，这本你必须看完，否则我们都没法讨论！”  
  
文森特看了眼题目，又看了眼简介，立马推开，“这个你别想！”  
  
“怎么了？这篇按你的标准，不是言情，好吧，不全是言情，除了爱，还要其他剧情，你看.....”  
  
“停，我不想听，麻烦你自己认真看一遍简介再说话，”  
  
“怎么了，”崔西好奇的凑过来，拉住平板大声念道，“卡斯托耳和波吕丢刻斯原本是一对亲密无间的双胞胎兄弟，但不幸的波吕丢刻斯却在幼年时被拐卖到修道院，卡斯托耳经过多年苦苦寻找，终于发现哥哥踪迹，为了救回哥哥，他也潜入修道院.....”  
  
“停，你不觉得这个设定有问题吗？”他抱住头，把前额压在桌边，张开手掌阻止崔西读下去。  
  
“有吗？你看看。”  
  
“我觉得还好啊，”蕾蒂无所谓的声音响起，“兄弟而已，让我翻下，哈，果然，标签里面注明，激烈性爱，我喜欢，快，发给我！”  
  
“停停停，”文森特抬起头，绝望的看着周围兴奋窃笑的女孩们，“你们就没有一个人觉得这是乱伦？”  
  
此话一出，对面集体愣了片刻，接着便是火力迅猛一轮齐射。  
  
“不觉得，为什么会呢？他们只是兄弟，又不是父子。”  
  
“可……”  
  
“人们鄙视乱伦排斥乱伦的根本原因完全是基于动物本能，保存种族健康延续，可对于同性性爱来说，种族延续无法实现，用一个无法实现的目标禁锢爱情，不觉得很残忍吗？”  
  
“但……”  
  
“再说，伦理道德原本就在不断变化之中，古埃及崇尚近亲结婚，为了维护皇室血脉的纯正，除此之外还有古希腊神话，宙斯赫拉，表兄妹，况且圣经里也强烈暗示，亚当和夏娃，以及臭名昭著的莉莉丝，这些都反应了在过去一定时期，近亲交配可被接受。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“文森特你太让我们失望了，还以为你是思想开放的民主…”  
  
“我是！”  
  
“如果你遇到一个人，能满足你所有的情感和生理需求，从他身上你找到了自己一直寻觅的东西，就像失去的灵魂被补全，然后你就明白，有些人是独一无二的，你忍心因为一些无关痛痒的约束而放弃与他在一起的机会吗？”  
  
“呃……”文森特不确实自己的答案是肯定还是否定，因为他还没遇到一个能让自己无视所有的人，但文森特能确定的是自己对这本书已燃起了浓厚兴趣。  
_  
公爵：所以这本书叫什么名字  
  
文森特：。。。。。这就是你的问题？！我觉得你的关注点总是在最奇怪的地方出现！这本书好像是根据一部GV电影改编的，名字叫什么我忘了，大概是水仙花？平心而论，写的一般，浪费了好剧情  
  
公爵：哈哈哈哈行吧，为了不让我看起来更奇怪，我们换个话题，你公寓找到了吗  
  
文森特：。。。。。感觉你在逃避什么，但是，算了，我的新室友比你遥不可及的爱情臆想要有趣多了  
  
公爵：是吗？说来听听_  
  
  
  
  
米歇尔在文森特的威逼没有利诱下，以惊人速度给他找了间设备齐全拎包即住的公寓，而且价格不贵。好吧，相对来说不算太贵，虽然无限接近文森特的承受范围。  
  
“我室友的哥哥正在找同租人，”米歇尔在电话里介绍，“我把地址和联系方式给你，剩下的，文斯，你也是个大孩子了，不需要哥.....”  
  
他直接挂断，米歇尔狗嘴里吐不出象牙，正经话说不了三句。随后，幸运且不幸的文森特就和一位名叫M的面部神经萎缩者，以及一个名叫V的强迫症患者成为室友。  
  
_公爵：面部神经萎缩者？不就是面瘫吗？  
  
文森特：对，是面瘫，可是千万不能当着M的面儿提，否则他会暗搓搓的把各种有关面部神经萎缩的资料塞到你的门缝下面，贴在卫生间的玻璃柜上，甚至在电视遥控器的表面都黏有小纸条，生怕你看不到，仿佛一种无形惩罚，如果你说了，他就坚持贴一星期，无论你走到哪儿都能看到，简直要把人活活逼疯  
  
公爵：我想象了一下，如果M贴的到处都是，那作为强迫症的V怎么办  
  
文森特：所以V非常崩溃，眉心皱纹加深，不高兴指数加剧，如果这个时候接到他弟的电话，十有八九会高分贝吵起来，感觉就像一尊原本安安静静的雕塑在短短几秒迅速狰狞  
  
公爵：那他弟弟岂不是很惨，无辜的替罪羊  
  
文森特：你似乎深有感触，难道你暗恋的哥也这么对你  
  
公爵：说出来都令人伤心，不过你跟这种人同居，不觉得拘束吗  
  
文森特：其实还可以，因为V处理负面情绪的方式很特殊，就是打扫卫生，然后按照他弟骚扰他的频率，大概每3天，V都会进行一次全屋大扫除，并且你敢信吗，他竟有一套专门用来打扫卫生的工作服，从围裙到橡胶手套，还有护目镜，所以这大概是我这辈子见过最整洁的公寓，没有之一  
  
公爵：听完你的介绍，不知为何就有种你们三人gay味很浓的错觉，要不认真考虑一下自己的性取向  
  
文森特：。。。。。你下一步是不是要暗示我对我哥有种不正常的激情？谢谢，我很确认我没有，不过可能跟女生呆久了，有点疑神疑鬼，我有时觉得M看我的眼神很不对劲  
  
公爵：哈哈哈哈难道你被自己的室友瞄上，菊花即将不保  
  
文森特：。。。。我果然变得有点奇怪，说实话，之前从没觉得自己是话痨，可跟你聊天不知不觉就说了很多，哎，我似乎真的越来越gay，绝望，说起来丢人，我前几天看小说的时候突然萌生一种要不找个男朋友试试的想法，我艹啊，你说我是多无聊才会这么想  
  
公爵：哈哈哈哈哈，不过你可别找我，我心有所属，而且我很专一  
  
文森特：先不要着急拒绝，我是真的好奇，拥有男朋友的感觉，女人，太烦了  
  
公爵：！！！我怎么知道！  
  
文森特：你不是gay吗！  
  
公爵：我不是  
  
文森特：你不是喜欢你哥吗！  
  
公爵：喜欢哥哥就是gay？  
  
文森特：。。。。。所以你就只喜欢你哥？！  
  
公爵：所以我是不是很惨  
  
文森特：听起来是很惨  
  
公爵：所以你要找男朋友吗_


	10. 粉红辣妹辛迪的故事-1

辛迪肩背LV大挎包，脚踩普拉达高跟鞋，被牛仔裤勾勒的圆润屁股，和开领毛衣里上下抖动的两粒肉球，吸引了无数来往男生甚至部分女生的回头侧目。但她来不及享受仰慕的注视，摆动丰腴双腿，沿楼间长廊快步疾行，一头蓬松的粉色离子烫，在中午下课熙来攘往的校园内，显得格外抢眼。  
  
卡尔斯站在甜品车前，右手抬起，食指钩住一套粉白条纹的女士制服，左手平举，直视手腕上一顿一顿的长针短针。该死，辛迪不由得暗骂，这金发浑蛋一定是看到我了，因为她从穿梭的人群缝隙瞄见对方逐渐翘起的嘴边胡须。  
  
“你，”故意拉长声音，等自己慌里慌张停下来时，才慢悠悠的说出定语，“迟到了整整10分钟。”  
  
辛迪弯腰捂腹，喘着粗气勉强冲卡尔斯比了个中指。  
  
“时间就是金钱，我不得不从你工资里扣，除非，”对方笑着把小一码的制服递上来。  
  
“你做梦！”她气呼呼的夺过衣服丢在地上，然后从挎包里翻出皮筋扎好头发，打开车门准备工作。  
  
“你干嘛，”对方咂着嘴拾起水手服，佯装心疼的拍拍表面灰尘，“我专门给你定制的，配你的头发，多合适....”  
  
辛迪在跨入车厢前猛地停住，转身利用金属踏板带来的身高优势一把抓住金发男人板正的西装衣领，盯着对方玩弄的棕眼睛一字一句低声说道，“卡尔斯，最后一遍，听好了，我不会为了满足你扭曲的性幻想而穿上那个破玩意儿的，如果你再拿着它出现，我就....”  
  
“你就怎样，”对方突然双手反握向前一步，仰起头和自己鼻尖相贴，兴奋的追问着，“要惩罚我吗？”  
  
滚开，变态！辛迪恼羞成怒想抽回手腕，但对方却紧紧抓住不肯松手。情急之中她抬起小腿，试图用尖角鞋跟给混蛋一个深刻教训。可对方提前预判，迅速闪开，同时拉动小臂用力向下一扯。辛迪尖叫着向前栽去，又被卡尔斯拦腰截住往回一扣，最后以侧斜的姿势倒在对方怀里，乍一看就像拉丁舞曲结束的经典动作。  
  
“你现在的表情真想拍下来留念，”混蛋卡尔斯嘟着嘴唇晃动下巴，说着就往自己脸颊上凑。  
  
“滚，滚，滚，”辛迪曲起手肘抵上对方毛茸茸的下巴，该死的混蛋！  
  
这时，一张熟悉面孔忽然出现甜品站车尾，“牌子上写着12点营业，”黑发男人单手插兜面无表情的推出手机，“已经12点一刻，所以我想要一杯草莓圣代。”  
  
  
  
这就是辛迪的一天，从12点哥大校园甜品车前被卡尔斯无聊的性骚扰和黑发男人执着的准时点餐开始。看到这里你一定会疑问重重，比如为什么从12点开始，而不是8点、9点正常上班上课的时间，又或这个叫卡尔斯的混蛋到底和辛迪什么关系以及可怜女孩就不能想个办法投诉他吗，再或这个面瘫是谁，为何总是定时定点买固定甜品，在一如既往抱怨甜度不够的同时第二天又铁定出现，诸如此类等等谜团。好吧好吧，为了满足大家旺盛的好奇心，就让我们跟随辛迪过完她普通的一天。  
  
甜品站由一辆废弃面包车改装，只提供3种饮品，草莓圣代，草莓奶昔和草莓冰淇淋，为什么都是草莓？请麻烦后退一步，仔细看下车厢装潢，大大的塑料草莓摆在顶端，探出去的遮凉棚粉白相间，壁纸是各种各样的草莓甜点，连金属把手都专门漆成粉色与主题搭配。辛迪曾认认真真问过卡尔斯，为什么要弄成一团粉色（男生当然可以喜欢粉色，但卡尔斯短短板寸西装革履，一副华尔街精英派头与粉色极不相衬）。  
  
对方听了笑得痞里痞气，“因为我跟朋友打了一个关于‘如何用女性化商品赚男人钱’的赌，我的观点是无论卖什么，只要性感小妞往里面一站，就有男人乖乖排队送钱。所以我买了一辆甜品车，每天营业4小时，实现年净收益1万的小目标。”  
  
天啊！辛迪被这段话惊得体无完肤，为了一个赌，花钱买设备，有钱真的可以为所欲为。她围着小站转了一圈，这辆车至少价值1万，再听听金发男人十拿九稳的口气，啧啧，1万，小目标！如果我有1万，就不用每天辛辛苦苦为赚学费出卖身体！  
  
“然后我们签订赌约，我按他的要求只卖草莓相关，而他不能通过任何方式购买或品尝小站甜点，如果其中一方违约，即对赌失败。”  
  
“失败的人会怎样？”  
  
“老传统，脱光光，沿哥大校园裸奔！”  
  
所以理所当然，辛迪因为粉红头发幸运成为帮助卡尔斯实现人生目标的那个小妞，换句话说，卡尔斯是她的直系老板，她是卡尔斯的唯一员工。  
  
  
接着再看奇葩顾客，黑发男人自小站出现，每天便像打卡似的12点第一个排在队前，雷打不动草莓圣代，对方靠在柜台旁边的老位置，习惯性用勺子挖了点奶油慢慢塞入，除了嘴角轻微蠕动外，其他肌肉仿佛定格般一动不动，整体表情像极了TV秀中鉴赏学员作品的烹饪大师，嫌弃，挑剔，要找毛病。可辛迪没精力跟面瘫玩主顾游戏，在经历卡尔斯沉闷的性骚扰后，早晨起来的好心情也被自己揉成乱麻丢进垃圾桶里。  
  
于是，她在黑发男人开口的瞬间，故意抢断，“下一位，请问您需要来点什么？”  
  
在像蜜蜂般脚不沾地忙碌了将近一小时后，学生陆续上课，排队的人几乎没有，偶尔出现几个也是搭讪为主。辛迪挂出午休牌子躲在后厨，拿起手机悠闲的点开收藏，向下翻阅，yeah，作者的回复出现了（嘿，她也需要休息）！  
  
_“谢谢支持和分享感悟，这篇预计7~8万字，每天更新，请留下你珍贵的评论，你的评论总能激发我的创作热情！”_  
  
她往后一拖，果然，刚刚发布，尽管此时车外有人高声询问，但辛迪果断决定暂时装死，她迫不及待要看剧情接下来的发展，V和文斯何时相遇！  
  
“深夜，安静的街道旁，V躲在路灯照不到的阴影里，用黑色风衣紧紧包裹着消瘦的身躯，仿佛一道墙面裂隙，冷漠的缩在那里。周围是高跟鞋擦着水泥地，散漫且压抑的哒哒声，身着暴露的女孩们堆在街角的另一侧，与V隔着灯光遥遥相望。其中一人轻蔑的瞟他一眼，吐出烟圈，歪头和同伴说了几句，对方顿时捂住鲜红的嘴唇发出刺耳尖笑。这就是他，即使做妓也是如此格格不入......”  
  
  
  
_文森特：我想找个男朋友  
  
辛迪：！这么突然，好吧，不过你正好出现，链接，快看这个，我觉得这篇小说你一定喜欢  
  
文森特：。。。。。。我说我想找个男朋友！  
  
辛迪：知道啦，没关系，这不影响你假扮她们的男朋友，先看这个，我忍不住要跟你分享  
  
文森特：我不想再看了，你知道吗，就是这类小说看多才导致我现在性取向迷茫  
  
辛迪：别找借口，出柜就要勇敢点，等等，你跟布拉德彻底分手了？  
  
文森特：WTF！我跟布拉德一点关系都没有！  
  
辛迪：布拉德可不是这么说的  
  
文森特：那混蛋说什么了！算了，不管他说什么，都不是事实！忘掉我想找男朋友的事，还是说回你的小说  
  
辛迪：先说我的小说，再说你和布拉德的事，最后解释你男朋友的问题，女人的直觉，你说你要找男朋友就一定是有暧昧对象，所以想提前给我们预告（坏笑），最近是不是认识什么人了？帅不帅？身材好吗？多大？干什么的？做了吗？  
  
辛迪：怎么不吭声了？害羞了吗？快出来，你要是不出来我就在群里公布你有男朋友的消息！  
  
文森特：。。。。。我刚刚去看你推荐的文了  
  
辛迪：哦，怎么样？还可以吧？符合你的口位  
  
文森特：首先我要强调，我目前没有男朋友，过去也没有男朋友，其次，我对这类文根本没有任何喜好，都是你们逼我看的！然后，虽然只看了开头，但还凑合吧，尽管我又一次猜到了剧情  
  
辛迪：那是你没看到后面，有个类似男主的人在第12章才出现，巧的是跟你外表好像，也叫文斯  
  
文森特：。。。。。你不是直接带入我本人了吧？！  
  
辛迪：没有啊（可爱）现在说说你和布拉德的故事  
  
文森特：我认识他，他认识我，没了  
  
辛迪：如此不配合！那说说你未来男朋友的事  
  
文森特：没有  
  
辛迪：再给你一次机会慎重考虑，你现在面对的是我一个人，难道你想周五被其他人一起围攻？  
  
文森特：。。。。。我就不该提这件事！  
  
辛迪：说嘛说嘛，没有性生活的我只能通过别人的性生活来意淫，快点说嘛，鸡巴大不大，粗不粗，长不长，艹起来感觉如何  
  
文森特：撤回去撤回去，我不想看！  
  
辛迪：茄子X6_  
  
“嘭”车门被人踹开，卡尔斯双手交叉抱在胸前，“我亲爱的辛迪，为什么不工作？”  
  
这该死的资本家怎么这么闲？！她撇撇嘴，将手机收好，认命的走到柜前，换上虚伪的微笑，“请问你需要点什么？”  
  
  
下午4点，辛迪准时下班，在腰酸背痛终于摆脱卡尔斯没完没了的纠缠，准备乘坐地铁回家时，进入通道的前一刻，她突然心有灵犀无意抬头，在马路对面的路灯下，风衣白发，连低头等人的姿势都一模一样，啊啊啊，她找到了书中描写的男一号！


	11. 粉红辣妹辛迪的故事-2

辛迪只犹豫了千分之一秒，便鼓起勇气，将背包用力一甩，走向马路对面。  
  
为了让自己的伪装正常自然，她专门拐进星巴克点了杯星冰乐，天知道自己买咖啡时有多紧张，生怕男一号转眼消失。辛迪焦急的排队等候，不停的回眸张望。路灯下孤零零的男子跟她一样，精神紧崩，皱眉抿嘴双手插兜，不耐烦的用脚尖摩擦地面，再时不时伸出手腕查看时间。辛迪端着星冰乐靠窗坐下，借玩手机的动作悄悄瞟向银发男人。她知道自己这么做像个猥琐跟踪狂又或者是变态窥视者，可你要理解，女孩子的好奇心一旦涌上，那谁都拦不住她们忽然高涨的探索精神。  
  
我们是天生的狗仔队！  
  
辛迪暗笑着打开拍照模式，然后默默抬起手机，将白色圆圈对准银发男人。可惜天色渐晚来往人流增加，始终总找不到一个恰当时机抓拍对方清晰的单人照。试了几次最终遗憾放弃，无奈的她看了眼时间，从自己买咖啡到杯中奶油落至一半已过去整整20分钟，无论对方在等谁，来的那人肯定是个不守时的大混蛋！可这个念头刚一冒出，自己就咯咯直笑，我真是男同小说看多了，怎么就如此笃定对方等的是男人，如果是女孩子，迟到20分钟多正常。辛迪左手托腮，右手握杯，嘴里噙着吸管开始漫无目的臆想起来。  
  
V（就用书中的名字代指）到底喜欢什么样的女孩，或者说什么样的女孩适合V。虽然小说里简单描述过对方外貌，但在看到“真人”那刻辛迪还是发自内心感到惊讶，惊讶世上竟确有此人，高挑板正的身材，淡然清冷的气质，“格格不入”就是如此。对方站在那里，周围景色就如电影中自动虚化的光斑，快速飞逝，吵闹喧嚣也戛然而止，一个脱离时代，又或许，超越时代的人正由刻板文字转为灵活影像。因此辛迪给自己找了个理由——我想知道他在等谁，是什么样的人才如此幸运让他等候。  
  
然后，她就看到另一位与众不同又非常相似的白发帅哥！！！  
  
啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
  
这不是应召日记，这是水仙花啊！！！  
  
  
  
辛迪跟在两人身后，保持大概5米距离，努力压制自己不断接近的欲望，她不想隔得太远，因为这样就无法欣赏对方埋头急行中偶尔穿插起可爱又甜蜜的小动作。高个男人们步伐稳健，以固定速度向前迈进，人流在两旁自动分开，好像一扇无形剪刀将华丽丝绸分割两半。一位风衣西裤皮鞋锃亮，一位夹克牛仔帆布高帮，正如迥异的穿搭风格，二人走路姿势也截然不同。体态瘦长，银发后撩的V仿佛着急赶路似的前倾肩膀，将漂亮肩胛骨从风衣下露出，腰杆笔直，就像上弦的锡兵娃娃，走得铿锵有力。V的兄弟，则稍稍落后，松散碎发遮住耳朵，结实手臂自然垂下，脚步虽然急促可神态却异常轻松。二人甩出的胳膊如钟锤般来回摇摆，在即将接近时又遗憾错开。  
  
前面是一个红绿灯路口，人群突然密集，V慢了一步，右手向后五指微蜷，而另一只出现在相同轨道上的手，抓住机会迎了上去，在交错瞬间，紧紧扣住。V猛地侧头，辛迪虽然看不清具体表情，但她想象对方此时一定和自己一样，激动得捂住包包攥紧咖啡杯，通过用牙齿啃咬塑料边缘来缓解想要高声尖叫的冲动。当然这后半部分只能由辛迪完成，V就懵懂的呆在那里，任由他兄弟晃着脑袋压上肩头，嘴唇缓慢贴近。  
  
辛迪久睁的眼睛再也坚持不住，快速眨了一下，然后她的大脑就被接下来的画面彻底击穿。白皙脸颊突然涨红，燃烧的火苗绵延而下，顺着脖颈钻入领口，V身体僵硬，崩住下巴默不作声。这时路灯变绿，静止的人流再次移动，高大男人仰起头耸耸肩欢快的拖着V继续走路。于是两人由一前一后，变为十指交叉，在夜晚的掩护下，肩并肩朝电影院走去。  
  
  
**“纽大姐妹会”**  
  
_辛迪：姐妹们！猜我在哪里在干什么！！！  
  
Wonder：在男人的大腿上  
  
荣光：在男人的大腿间  
  
格洛莉雅：或者反过来  
  
KK：男人在她的大腿上？  
  
辛迪：。。。。。我看到了真人版水仙花！  
  
格洛莉雅：？？？什么意思  
  
KK：就是那本小说？你找到电影了？你在看电影  
  
辛迪：我在电影院，然后我在看水仙花兄弟看电影！！！  
  
荣光：你太激动了，喘口气再说话  
  
格洛莉雅：我想我知道她在干嘛，她把一对高颜值兄弟带入水仙剧情，脑补得不亦乐乎  
  
Wonder：帅吗？拍照！  
  
辛迪：我在电影院！  
  
Wonder：那也可以拍照！  
  
KK：你是在电影院碰到的？  
  
荣光：你怎么在电影院，一个人？？！！  
  
辛迪：我一个人为什么不能在电影院？？！！  
  
格洛莉雅：我又知道了，她一定是尾随别人到了电影院  
  
辛迪：注意你的措辞！总之，听我说，他们真的很帅，一米九的个头，一个高高瘦瘦，一个高高壮壮，超级般配，就是那种风格完全不同的两款混搭！  
  
Wonder：拍照！！！我想看！！！  
  
KK：啊！兄弟两人看电影吗？  
  
荣光：他们有没有趁着漆黑一片做点什么？！  
  
格洛莉雅：拉手？接吻？口交？快点直播！  
  
辛迪：我跟你们说，真的不怪我恶意脑补，是他们本身就很有爱，我买了桶爆米花坐在后面两排，什么都没干，就看他俩，看了半个多小时  
  
荣光：你看了半个多小时才想起我们？？  
  
辛迪：因为“剧情”太吸引人了我有什么办法啊啊啊啊啊  
  
性枪手：。。。。。你看了半个小时都没觉得自己有问题？  
  
Wonder：不要理他，快点告诉我们“剧情”  
  
辛迪：都是细节！为了方便说，就按水仙花中设定，顽皮的是弟弟，然后故事开始！  
  
辛迪：我坐的位置正好可以看到膝盖往上，他们两个也买了爆米花，原本那桶爆米花放在两人中间，接着就好像攀比似的，开始争抢爆米花，不是那种明争，是暗搓搓的挤兑，就是你的手伸进去，然后我的手跟着伸进去，就抓你手里的爆米花  
  
荣光：你确定他们不是偷偷摸摸拉手？  
  
Wonder：在爆米花的海洋里？爆米花做错了什么？  
  
辛迪：不要打岔！  
  
辛迪：弟弟好像抢不过哥哥，于是干脆把头移到爆米花上面，两只手一只抓一只填，哥哥就很生气，推着对方脑袋但可能觉得手摸头发嫌脏，所以折腾几下改用手肘去顶对方，接着动作很快，我没看清，但应该是弟弟借机从哥哥腋下穿过，把对方手臂架在肩上，整个姿势好像女生依偎在男生胸前，然后！我就看到弟弟飞快斜着上去，两人吻上了！  
  
KK：OMGOMG!  
  
Wonder：就这？？我以为两人丢掉爆米花，开始捧着脸互相对啃？  
  
荣光：再把手伸进对方衣服下摆，激情游移，就像发现新大陆般逐片探索  
  
格洛莉雅：于是裤裆突起明显，有人解开皮带，另一个把嘴主动递上  
  
性枪手：够了！！！你们小说看太多了！！！  
  
辛迪：我第一次觉得我们不够纯爱  
  
KK：我想知道现在发生什么了！_  
  
  
现在？哥哥身心俱疲放弃抵抗，老老实实瘫坐那里，弟弟心满意足强搂胳膊，把脑袋卡在对方肩窝，爆米花在挣扎中撒了一地。辛迪再次举起手机，她要把这纯爱画面拍下留念。  
  
于是，一道耀眼闪光，两人同时回头，一个呆愣震惊，一个震惊狞笑。  
  
靠！我竟然忘关闪光灯了啊啊啊啊啊！  
  
  
  
她冲出影院，仓皇而逃，绕着电影院的环形长廊跑了一圈，直到撞上结实肌肉才被迫停下。手机在掌心震动，如果姬莉叶此时再问“发生什么”，那么“此时”的“现在”，辛迪正被一只强有力的大手按住肩膀抵在墙上。银发男人附身凝视，凶狠眼睛紧紧盯住，嘴角虽然上斜，可露出的绝对不是善意微笑。辛迪心情复杂，一方面她被压倒性的气势笼罩，腿脚发软，如果不是对方拽住肩膀，自己很可能就顺着墙壁滑倒在地。但另一方面，这种突如其来动物般的凶猛和张扬力量又使她浑身发颤，情欲高涨。她咬住嘴唇不敢说话，怕自己一张口就是丢人的呻吟，想别开目光，可眼睛却另有主张，被卷曲眉毛下的深蓝瞳孔牢牢锁住，无法逃避只能恐惧且兴奋的与之对视，心跳加快，呼吸急促。她是猎物，而眼前是一匹藏起獠牙的白狼。  
  
“我好像认得你，”对方送了点手劲，偏过头，利齿呲出，“你在卡尔斯的甜品站打工？”  
  
卡尔斯？甜品站？辛迪眨了下眼，她设想了很多个问题以及很多个答案，可唯独没想到大变态！不过提起大变态，倒是让自己今日份积攒的怒火瞬间爆发，直接冲垮刚刚由激情和悸动竖立的壁垒。  
  
“你认识那个混蛋！”  
  
“哈哈哈，这么说自己的老板可不太好，虽然我承认他确实混蛋。”  
  
“你跟那混蛋什么关系？”辛迪转立刻守为攻，仰起头对准俊脸呼呼喷气。  
  
“别激动，别激动，”银发男人改变态度，后退几步，挠了下头发沉默几秒，再抬脸时表情也随之转变，温和笑容里带点害羞的怀疑，仿佛刚刚吓唬辛迪的是一个虚假幻影，“你改不会是卡尔斯派来监视我的吧？”  
  
“怎么....”她及时止住，强行改口，“呃，对，就是大混蛋派我来监视你，为了，为了....”  
  
“为了让我打赌失败，完成他看我裸奔的恶趣味？”  
  
“对？”  
  
“这样啊，”对方意味深长的点点头，“那你想看卡尔斯裸奔吗？”  
  
所以，等辛迪稀里糊涂独自一人从电影院出来时，她手机里多了个电话号码，她肩上多了份重担，而她似乎也在无意中许下承诺，保证不对任何人说认识但丁及但丁的哥哥，理由大概是“这么做会引起卡尔斯的怀疑”，至于为什么会“引起卡尔斯的怀疑”，辛迪记不清了。毕竟，任何一个女生在耳边被性感男人吹气时，脑子都是神游状态。  
  
所以，辛迪看了眼手机群聊。  
  
_Wonder：怎么突然消失  
  
格洛莉雅：该不会是被发现了  
  
KK：啊那怎么办  
  
荣光：三人行！  
  
性枪手：。。。。。  
  
Wonder：说起三人行，我好久没开荤了  
  
荣光：周五！我请客，魔力麦克！  
  
格洛莉雅：对哦，姬莉叶的破处计划！  
  
KK：啊不要说出来  
  
Wonder：没关系，都是女孩子不要害羞  
  
性枪手：我明显不是  
  
荣光：都是艹男人，一样的  
  
性枪手：？？？哪里一样？等等，我没有艹男人！  
  
格洛莉雅：！！！你跟布拉德难道是柏拉图！！！  
  
性枪手：布拉德那个混账玩意儿到底说什么了？！我和他没有任何感情上、肉体上的关系！  
  
荣光：可布拉德不是这么说的  
  
Wonder：yeah，那周五就是庆祝我开荤，姬莉叶破处，和文森特单身！  
  
KK：啊你们真的分手了？好可惜  
  
性枪手：。。。。。我已经不想解释了  
  
Wonder：那就不要解释，我一直觉得两个0号不会长久  
  
格洛莉雅：文森特你这么暴躁原来也是0号  
  
荣光：布拉德也是0号？可惜，漂亮的鸡巴用不上  
  
性枪手：。。。。。我下线了  
  
Wonder：等等，你怎么知道布拉德鸡巴漂亮  
  
性枪手：我不知道！  
  
Wonder：不是你！@荣光  
  
荣光：我见过啊，勃起状态  
  
格洛莉雅：说出你的故事！  
  
荣光：没有故事，就是有次闲聊，说起什么样的鸡巴才算完美，布拉德说自己的鸡巴符合黄金比例，我不信，然后他自己撸硬让我看  
  
KK：还有黄金比例？  
  
Wonder：拍照了吗？我要看照片！  
  
荣光：图片  
  
格洛莉雅：为什么不早点分享？！  
  
荣光：你见过的鸡巴那么多还差这一根？  
  
性枪手：求你们把我踢出去吧  
  
Wonder：虽然不是我见过最大的，但是确实形状很好  
  
辛迪：我来了！所以你见过最大的鸡巴是谁的？_


	12. 粉红辣妹辛迪的故事-3

刚到家连包包都没来得及放下，崔西的催命电话便急促响起。  
  
“喂，”她歪头夹着手机开始单手脱鞋。  
  
“你在电影院的时候，没事吧？”对方用听上去轻松随意的语调问道。  
  
辛迪心里暖暖的，她回想起当时场景，但丁的动作、但丁的话语，在心有余悸的同时依然有种难以忘怀的感触，“我没事啊，”自己也故作轻松的回答，“就是被发现了，但我溜得快，你找我有事吗？”  
  
“路西卡问我要不要给姬莉叶准备个惊喜，”崔西同样没在这个问题上深究而是直接转入下个话题，“我问她有什么想法除了给姬莉叶预定一个‘男朋友’外.....”  
  
“OMG你们要给她招妓？！”辛迪光脚踩着地板飞快蹦上沙发，双腿盘好，“圣女会同意吗？”  
  
圣女=剩女，是她们几个私下里悄悄对姬莉叶的戏称。棕发女孩在上大学前一直就读于基督教名下的私立公学，换句话说，在没有遇到她们（性生活丰富多彩的“恶”女）前，姬莉叶一直遵循或者坚信婚前性行为是可耻并充满危险的，“它会毁掉你认识真爱的唯一机会！”想象，一位身材苗条、面容高贵，纯真中又带点娇媚的女孩，一本正经说着宛如古董般陈旧保守的言论时，她们，这群浪荡姑娘却在对面嬉笑推搡挤成一团。  
  
“OMG！”路西卡笑得上气不接下气，胸脯剧烈起伏，“你居然相信这个，你接触过真正，我是指除了你爷爷旗下的模特，真正20岁的男人吗？他们满脑子都是性！爱情？”红发女人不屑的吹口气，“根本不存在！”  
  
“说真的，如果严格遵循教义，自慰也不允许，所以，你自慰过吗？”蕾蒂转动香烟，侧着肩膀靠上去。  
  
姬莉叶瞬间脸红，目光低垂小声嘟囔，“我看过色情杂志。”  
  
这时圆桌一侧的崔西突然起身，挨着害羞女孩一屁股坐下，双手支在背后摇晃小腿，“说真的，你好奇吗，不想尝试一下吗？性其实并不可怕，而且这与真爱关系不大，只是生活里无数体验的一种，在自己可控范围内的享受。当然，我不是指滥交或者毫无节制的放纵，只是，人生就年轻10年。像一辆火车，被限制在破旧固定的轨道上，难免渴望自由，去想去的地方，做想做的事情。所以，”对方从蕾蒂手中抢过香烟吸了一口，朝上慢慢吐出青烟，“你要不要感受一把生活的快乐？”  
  
  
“不是那种招妓！”崔西叹口气，“是给她找VIP，不上床就能高潮的那种！算了，先不说这个，按大小姐的想法，我们可以送姬莉叶一个生殖器蛋糕。”  
  
“生殖器蛋糕？让我猜猜，你们要用黄金比例的完美鸡巴？”她歪倒在沙发扶手上，差点笑出声，这个点子想都不用想，一定来自蕾蒂！  
  
“是啊，蕾蒂似乎觉得布拉德如此完美的鸡巴不做点什么能娱乐大家的事实在太可惜了。”  
  
果然！“OK，这事儿交给谁来做？”  
  
“蕾蒂，她自告奋勇。”  
  
“我没问题，周五几点？”  
  
“大概7点左右，路西卡会开车来接我们，对了，在小酒馆门口见，我们要一起去抓文森特！”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，就是不肯放过他吗？叫布拉德吗？说真的，我挺想看文森特暴打布拉德的画面！”  
  
“我问了，布拉德最近接了个活儿，很忙，没时间。”  
  
“色情狂还在拍淫秽艺术照？”  
  
“不然呢，啊！我有电话切进来，先挂了，周五见！”  
  
“OK，bye！”  
  
辛迪按下电话看了看时间，9：20，嗯，差不多收拾一下，该工作了！  
  
  
  
辛迪除了给卡尔斯做甜品小妞外，还有一份只有在夜深人静的至暗时刻才会开始的工作——色情主播。看到这里，让我们稍稍暂停一下，是的是的，我知道，旧的疑问还未解答，新的困惑层出不穷。你或许满脑子飞舞着各种猜想，要不这样，我告诉你基本信息，你来排除不可能选项，剩下的，按福尔摩斯式逻辑，即为正确答案。  
  
第一，辛迪是个标准的纽约客，租住在布鲁克林的筒子楼里，但这不影响她坚定的朝着梦想迈进。辛迪的梦想很简单，简单到仅靠一只笔一张纸就能完成，可越是简单的梦想实现起来也往往越难，因为她没有钱来资助自己。一年1.8万美元的昂贵学费对于辛迪来说无疑是天文数字，而她的家庭状况又不符合助学贷款的申请要求。于是辛迪在高中毕业后并没有立刻考SAT，而是把自己关在屋内思考了整整3天。她拿着自己的设计稿，反复看，用计算器对照流水，反复算，最终做出一个痛苦的决定，暂时放弃上大学的机会。她告诉自己，我要花一年的时间想尽一切办法赚到1.8万美金。为了激励自己，她提着背包来到纽约，住到离心仪大学最近的地方，在打工之余，悄悄蹭课，美术概论，色彩构成，平面设计，也是在这里她认识了纽大著名的“姐妹会”，路西卡和崔西等人。  
  
第二，辛迪远远低估消费主义对自己的影响，首先是路西卡的视觉摧残。路西卡是标准的大小姐，拥有所有富二代的特点，奢侈品在他们眼中就是拉开与大众消费的普通商品，用金钱捍卫起的等级壁垒，因此他们只担心东西好不好用以及搭配是否好看，价格，呵呵，不在考虑范围。她曾见路西卡一星期7天同款DIOR包包7个不同颜色，每天一换从不撞色。辛迪不解的质问，“相同款式为什么要买7个？”路西卡拉下墨镜，从咖啡桌旁探出鞋尖懒散说道，“为了搭配我的鞋子。”  
  
其次，是崔西的精神洗脑，“你一定觉得这是浪费，并且可能猜测我们身上所有的一切全部来自父母馈赠。那我告诉你，nope！因为花别人的钱总要看他人脸色，要遵循对方心意行事，即使违背意志也不得不低头服输，你的自由不属于你，属于给与你金钱的人。是的，每个人多多少少都被金钱所困，毕竟，人的欲望无休无止，总是渴望更优质的生活，更舒适的环境，但问题是如何快速达到不需要为生活所需而售出自己自由的地步，靠单纯的辛苦工作吗？我觉得不是，时代变了，通过努力工作就可以改变命运的时代一去不返。所以，我们为何还要遵循陈旧的规范和教条呢？像你这样，大部分收入投给了房租和日常开销，即使每天打三份工，24小时不停息，一年也凑不齐1.8万美金。”  
  
“那你有什么建议？”她诚恳求助。  
  
“亲爱的，照照镜子，不要浪费了你的好‘才华’。”  
  
第三，大受启发的辛迪，再次拿起计算器对照流水反复算，最终得出一个惊人结论，我每个月至少挣3万美金才能满足基本花销！她又一次把自己关进房间花了3天时间详细了解“市场行情”，甚至上了著名的“Seeking Arrangement”（糖爹网），可悲伤的是自己由于学历不够，连注册的资格都没有！好吧！辛迪自我安慰道，反正我也不想做“糖妞”，因为这和妓女没有任何区别，所谓“寻求建立一种正常关系，通过陪护得到应有资助”也不过是一种自欺欺人的说辞罢了。  
  
所以，她要做粉红辣妹而不是甜蜜young girl！  
  
于是，辛迪在暗网上注册了一个叫“Hot P!nk”的博客，每晚11：00准时上线，凌晨3：00准时下线，内容就是裸体陪聊+色情表演。放心，辛迪是一个聪明女孩，她知道如何保护自己。影像资料会跟随人的一生，因此她的表演大多以挑逗为主，内容也局限于肚脐往上，粉色乳晕被乳贴遮盖，乳贴款式由房间里刷礼物的顾客来定，可能是夸张的流苏，也可能是可爱的兔头，甚至是半透明微露乳尖形状的浅色硅胶。  
  
另外，妆容也要精致完美，每晚都是不同风格的假面舞会面具妆，这么做一方面可以挑起观众兴趣，另一方面也能有效隐藏自己的真实面貌。但仅靠这点还不足以吸引流量，她必须提高说话技巧和身体动作，声调低哑气息娇喘，嘴唇若有似无呈嘟起状，偶尔再露出皓齿用力啃咬，既像母猫一样搔首弄姿卖弄风情，又如白鸽一般娇羞怯弱温柔可人。  
  
在辛迪不懈努力和不断提升后，她的直播间终于迎来两位常客，再加一句补充说明，两位肯花钱的常客！  
  
  
  
“大家好，我是Hot P!nk，AKA粉红辣妹，欢迎各位主人来到我的直播间，今天想聊点什么话题？”  
  
_$$$：想看你穿护士装！_  
  
**“$$$送出10个热气球”**  
  
“不要难为我啊，其他人都愿意越少越好，甚至连这里，都是多余，所以，换个要求吧，”辛迪故意换个姿势，让浑圆乳房自然颤抖，乳尖上桃心感应灯随之闪烁两下。  
**  
“猛男NO.1送出20个热气球”**  
_  
猛男NO.1：想用手揉_  
**  
“$$$送出1架747”**  
_  
$$$：我还是想看你穿护士装，爆乳的那种，浅粉色制服绷紧，尖翘乳尖露出_  
_  
游客34：我也想看  
  
游客78：+1_  
**  
“游客34送出10朵玫瑰”**  
_  
游客223：你们送的太少，P!nk不会理你们的  
  
游客78：如果P!nk舔鸡巴我就送飞机_  
  
“你送飞机我就舔，”她两臂伸直像走猫步似的，慢慢爬到屏幕跟前，收拢的胳膊把两团软肉聚在一起，形成深深乳沟，舌尖探出，先描过牙齿再移到嘴角，停留片刻，给观众一个口腔大张，唾液粘连，湿润“小洞”的全景图，最后猛地咬牙合上，咧嘴一笑，“可惜，不知道我到底需要舔怎样的大屌。”  
**  
“猛男NO.1送出1架747”  
  
“$$$送出1架747”  
  
“游客78送出1架747”  
  
“我追求的是艺术送出0朵玫瑰”**  
  
.......  
  
  
所以，这就是辛迪，AKA，爱情泡泡，AKA，粉红辣妹，AKA，Hot P!nk，普普通通的一天。


	13. “艺术世家”妮可莱塔的故事-1

“铃铃铃”

“喂，您好，这里是戈尔多斯坦艺术世家，多年老号，安全放心，精益求精.....对，1：1完美复刻，您只需要提供高清照片.....嗯，好的，嗯，我跟您确认一下，9英寸黑色阴茎，照片自供.....您放心，一切保密......好的，请留下您的电话和地址，谢谢惠顾。”

......

“铃铃铃”

“喂，您好，这里是戈尔多斯坦艺术世家，多年老号，安全放心，精益求精......对，我们可以制作各种情趣蛋糕....女性阴户？可以......如果您没有照片的话，我们有模型.....哦，在网站上，您谷歌艺术世家，第三个词条就是我们，不过最近网站维护所以不支持线上预定......哦，好的，谢谢惠顾。”

.....

“铃铃铃”

“喂，您好，这里是戈尔多斯坦艺术世家.....我们当然可以做场景蛋糕，您告诉我们具体要求就行......三人吗.....对不起我不是有意冒犯，只是这种比较复杂，费用需要另算，要不这样，我给您一个邮箱地址，您把照片、要求和蛋糕尺寸发给我，我估算完价格再给您回复......好的，谢谢惠顾。”

.....

“铃铃铃”

“喂，您好，这里是戈尔多斯坦艺术世家，多年老号....哦，这种，哈哈哈，我们也可以做，是类似浮雕的巧克力薄片？您需要多少，嗯，嗯嗯，我明白了，没问题，包装也有......普通包装和色情包装两款......色情包装就是玻璃纸上印有生殖器或者性场景.....嗯，跟您确认一下，50张，主题罗马，内容是男男性爱画面，巧克力浮雕，加色情包装，白色情人节前做好.....好的，没问题，谢谢回顾。”

.......

妮可莱塔是一名16岁少女，来自专门制作色情甜品的艺术世家——一个拥有128年历史的老字号——戈尔多斯坦。这听起来有些不可思议，相信妮可，在她8岁被一群同龄小孩推到在地，用石子、木头击打脑袋时，她也相当困惑。

“呸，”有人冲妮可吐口水，“我妈妈说他们就做些下流玩意儿。”

“我听说她奶奶蹲过监狱。”

“他们一家都是变态！”

她捂住头，没法反驳，因为大家说得都对。可这不代表自己不好奇事情的真相，于是妮可在鼻青脸肿回到家后，迫不及待想找爸爸解决疑虑，但冷漠的阿格纳斯附身趴在设计桌前，连头都未抬一下，“别听他们胡说，这是艺术，”寥寥几句敷衍后，就用手推着妮可肩膀把小姑娘往外赶，“找你舅舅去，别打扰爸爸工作。”

她有点伤心，忍不住掉眼泪，要知道在那群人一拳一脚揍她时，妮可都勇敢的憋住没哭，比起委屈她更多的是不解。可现在，棕皮肤黑头发的小女孩靠着门棱蹲在地上无声的掉眼泪，啪嗒啪嗒，她也不知道自己为什么哭，大概可能就是想哭。

然后，一只温暖枯瘦的大手放在头顶，耐心的帮她捋顺乱蓬蓬的黑发，并把里面夹杂的树叶残片揪出来。

“发生什么了，如此伤心？”

妮可用手背擦掉泪珠，“我们到底是做什么的？为什么那么多人讨厌我们？我们是不是真的很下流？”

祖母妮尔弯了弯眼角，松垮脸颊浮出一个惊讶的微笑，“下流？哈哈哈，说这话的人根本不懂什么叫做下流，”满头银发的女人低下腰和妮可一起，身体相贴坐在地上，抚摸头发的手也顺势搂住肩膀，按向怀里，“人们总是喜欢对自己不懂的东西妄加指责，一个人遇到另一个人，他们或者她们，彼此吸引，互生爱慕，随着时间推移，两人越发兴奋，慢慢地，他们抑或她们就会发现，触摸爱抚是一件多么令人愉悦的事，接着两人就情不自禁想要做爱。而我们，只是记录这些珍贵时刻的艺术家。所以，这不是下流，下流是对万物中最美好的东西抱有龌龊想法，这才是下流。”

虽然后来的事实证明，祖母说得不完全对，可这番话依旧点亮8岁妮可心中快要熄灭的灯火。原来我是搞艺术的，她越想越觉得有道理，几乎所有著名艺术家在生前都得不到应有尊重，是时代湮没了他们！她代入感极强的生出一种伟大艺术家不被世人理解的痛苦和欣喜，这种感情一直陪伴着自己度过令人压抑的少年时代，也让妮可果断接过家族重任，继承延续一百多年兼顾色欲和食欲的金字招牌。

于是，16岁少女妮可莱塔·戈尔多斯坦可以自豪宣称，自己是整个皇后区，见过真人性器最多的处女！

所以，“下流”处女妮可的故事不出所料从一次性爱蛋糕的预定开始。

“铃铃铃”

“喂，您好，这里是戈尔多斯坦艺术世家，”她拿起电话一边漫不经心的重复着开场白，一边拨动鼠标，眼睛快速扫过一张连一张的高清无码阴茎照。如今，经过岁月磨练、少年老成的妮可看起男人性器，不仅内心毫无波澜，甚至有点想笑，这都是什么辣眼睛的东西，又扁又丑，皱纹交错，你管这叫勃起？我的天，干枯树枝都比你的鸡巴光滑好看，她摇头轻叹，祈祷下个顾客能给出器形漂亮的靓照让自己洗洗眼，刷刷脑，“多年老号，安全放心，精益求精，请问您需要什么？”

“我想定制一个男性器官的蛋糕，1：1，连阴毛都要！”对方欢快说道。

听声音，是年轻女士，可语调又是久经世事的沉稳，“可以，需要您提供高清照片。”千万别再给偷拍的了，有些照片晃得都能看出3个乳头。

“这个没问题，但我看你们介绍，有一款能喷洒‘精液’？”

“对，这款非常受欢迎，造型不是普通的水平放置，而是3维立体，在高高翘起的阴茎中插入一根自动导管，尾端藏在蛋糕座地，有引线链接开关。如果需要喷射，按下开关即可，但只能喷撒一次，里面灌入的是新鲜酸奶，健康自然，”她也不知道自己为什么要强调健康自然，但颜射好像总能引起奇怪联想。

“这么高级？”对方笑了笑，“好的，需要预付定金还是做好再结？”

“支持PayPal，请问您提供的阴茎尺寸大概是多少？”

“哎，我不知道啊，6英寸或者7英寸？”

“呃，有参照物吗？或者您需要做多大的？”

“难道1：1是指外观，大小可以自己调？”

“对。”

“你们最大可以做多大？”

“呃，”妮可想了一下，之前没人提过这种要求，她也没实际考虑过这个问题，只是随口一说，没想到对方竟认真询问，气氛顿时陷入微妙的尴尬状态。

“算了，就7英寸，感觉不会再多了，”这边她还在思索如何应付，那边女人已有点遗憾的做出决定，“我什么可以取？这周5可以做好吗？”

“这个没问题，如果您不方便亲自来取，可以留下电话和地址，我们负责运送。”

“OK，具体怎么操作？”

“我给您一个邮箱，您把照片及详细要求给我，这个尺寸定金500，paypal支付留下您的电话、地址，当然姓名您可以留昵称。”

.....

“好的，没问题，谢谢回顾。”在核对完细节后，妮可放下电话，门口铃声便清脆响起。一位银发男人礼貌的推开玻璃大门，给身后穿着皮草，姿态优雅，一副黑色墨镜遮住大半面孔的金发女人让位。

哦，又有客人，还是有钱人！我喜欢！她立刻站起来，从桌子后面绕出去，蹦跶着窜到贵妇跟前，“您好，这里是戈尔多斯坦艺术世家，多年老号，安全放心，精益求精，请问您需要什么？”


	14. “艺术世家”妮可莱塔的故事-2

有证据表明，绝大多数人在面对亲密画面时会不由自主错开目光，这源于潜意识中对私密性的保护，但从另个角度这也印证了圣经里的道理，人类始祖亚当、夏娃偷吃禁果才知何为羞愧，而羞耻心正是区别人与动物的根本。同理，一般人在首次进入情色商店时，都会拘束紧张，躲闪的眼神不知道停在哪里比较妥当，毕竟目光所触之处都是逼真的乳房，粗大的阴茎和热辣的性交场景。  
  
就像眼前这位“格格不入”又不得不“屈尊降贵”的银发男人，一开始对方仗着身高优势轻抬下巴，把视线转移到玻璃柜顶端上方，装作欣赏室内装潢。但是，妮可忍不住偷笑，天真的帅哥，我们可是专业艺术家，深谙无形植入的精巧手段，你仔细看屋内四角，突出的墙围上雕刻着裸体丘比特，但环绕在可爱憨厚小男孩周围的可不是象征爱情的玫瑰花，而是被无数荆棘缠绕的白百合，纯洁神圣暗示女人贞操，粗壮尖刺代表男性生殖。凶器贯穿，揉碎娇嫩，交合的疼痛预示着破处流红，任何欢愉都要付出相应代价。  
  
高个男人似乎看懂了其中寓意，笔直鼻梁皱了皱，嘴角下拉，眨动睫毛，转头盯向复古的印花墙面。这可是全屋最珍贵的宝贝，没想到吧，就隐藏在墙壁之上，以真丝为材质，纯手工绘制而成的精美壁画。一个个灵活细腻的人物故事，从狼头赛特把瞎眼侄儿荷鲁斯反身按在床垫双手扣于背后，将青筋膨起的性器抵住棕色圆润的屁股，到弥诺斯被诅咒的妻子钻入木制母牛，与纯白漂亮的强壮公牛激烈兽交，粗犷原始的简易画风至古希腊陶罐的平面塑像，传说，神话，怪谈，应有尽有。  
  
对方看得专注，双腿微分，左手曲臂抬起右手手肘，食指支着脸颊，拇指托住下巴，用好像在博物馆欣赏艺术品的架势认真端详一般人很难注意的壁画细节。妮可突然冒出一种被人赏识的感动，终于，她在心中摸了把泪，终于，有人能鉴赏出掩盖在浮夸淫靡的色情下，闪烁着朦胧金光的艺术感。她想跟白发帅哥深入交流眼前这幅，对方正瞪大双眸流露惊艳之情的参孙与达利拉。  
  
“我....”  
  
可惜，被多余的金发女人粗暴打断，“亲爱的，你在看什么？”  
  
瘦高男人最初没有反应，对方不悦的拽下胳膊，撒娇说道，“托尼，我想用你的照片定制一款蛋糕庆祝生日。”  
  
“哦，好的，”托尼呆着脸不走心的答应道。  
  
妮可躲在橱窗后面撇起嘴巴，她对两人关系有了大概猜想。金发女人虽然体型婀娜，举手投足充满风情，像一瓶经过陈酿的葡萄酒，打开木塞，扑面而来是浓缩时间精华的郁郁芳香。但这醇厚液体却偏偏选择最精致的瓷器承装，对，银发男人给她的感觉就像一盏浅口蓝瓷。光滑白皙的内壁，波浪起伏的杯口，自然过渡的蓝色调，单一却不死板，典雅却不无聊。妮可也不知自己哪根筋搭错，就猛然想到一组画面，清澈的月光，搭配红色的太阳更为合适。所以，这个年长女人既不是对方的家人，从单方面过于亲昵的举止可见，也不是对方的爱侣，从另一方迫于无奈的迎合可看，他们应该属于第三种，rich lady和boy toy。  
  
对此，妮可没有任何看法，但rich lady显然有很多想法。  
  
“是吗？太好了，原以为你不会同意。”  
  
“什么不同意？等等，你刚才说什么？我的照片？”  
  
“对啊，你漂亮的照片，我想做一个躺在床上，四肢捆绑的裸体小人，嘴里要有口塞，对了，”金色脑袋忽然扭向，“你们可以做得多细？我可不希望看到美丽面孔变成一团浆糊。”  
  
“等等，我....”  
  
“托尼，你答应我的，”rich lady伸出食指飞快按住对方半张的嘴唇，“如果你不同意这个，那我就换种款式，”说着抬手指了指玻璃柜中竖起的巧克力鸡巴，“我一直想看看银色头发的男人是不是连阴毛都是银色的。”  
  
“你！”boy toy瞬间的表情变化差点让妮可笑出声，好吧，你能有什么办法呢小茶杯，你的命根子掌握在老女人手里。  
  
固执的“瓷器”别起脖子与笑容满面的rich lady对视着，但最终还是败下阵来恨恨喊道，“好吧！”  
  
于是，“噌噌”，虚拟收银机的开启声在胸中愉快响起，妮可又做成一单。  
  
LUCK！  
  
下午收工前，她照例汇总一天的顾客信息，当妮可叼着香烟悠哉游哉往电脑上输入地址时，竟意外察觉有两位顾客的收件信息几乎一模一样，害的自己以为是手抖误输两遍。她慌里慌张调出原始文档进行核对，结果发现这一切误会都由她本人造成。

 **Lady（顾客昵称），提供照片定制性器，地址45街魔力麦克酒吧，周五交付，预留电话212-6137  
  
Rich Lady（备注昵称），提供照片定制场景，地址45街魔力麦克酒吧，周五交付，预留电话212-6137  
**  
  
所以212-6137是前台电话？话说魔力麦克到底是个什么酒吧？可惜，这是妮可当时脑子里想的唯一问题，哎，如果能提前预知3天后的故事，她就该多想想，或者把昵称改的详细点，那就不会产生后面一系列啼笑皆非又睁目结舌的错误。  
  
  
  
Boy Toy亲自来送照片，妮可有点震惊，她以为对方在有生之年再也不会踏进小店一步，可是没想到，Boy Toy不仅来了，而且接下几天持续出现。但在他们坦诚交流艺术之前，妮可拿着照片，看了眼面无表情的Boy Toy，然后低头，再抬头，把照片比到对方脑袋旁边，又被Boy Toy皱眉推开。  
  
“这是你吗？”  
  
“这难道不是我吗？”  
  
“不，这，你，”她再次看向照片，还是找不出哪里不对，但就有种奇怪的错觉，好像照片中的人是Boy Toy的另一面，一个没有被老女人摧残过的快乐小瓷杯。首先，头发样式不同，其次，眼睛颜色不同，然后，鼻子眉毛下巴颧骨等等，每一处五官细节，都不同。或许在别人眼中这些变化属于同一个人不同时期的外貌特点，可对妮可来说，她可是阅过无数鸡巴阴蒂的dirty young girl，细节，正是自己关注的重点，因为你只有追求细节完美，才能做到1：1完全仿真。所以她再次举起照片，这下对比更加明显，背景中Boy Toy不高兴的交叉手臂，右手在上，两肩内扣，像被关在皇宫内部只能冲仆人任性发飙的可怜王子，虽然身处高位却无实权，因此也缺乏应有的帝王之气。  
  
近处照片里银发boy笑得春光灿烂（妮可没有夸张，她一度觉得对方呲出的白牙在阳光下闪烁，后来发现是自己拿的位置导致照片纸反光）。可不管怎么说，帅气男人一手叉腰一手搂住冲浪板，浑身只有一件配色奇怪的粉红底裤。她特意凑近观察，上面一个个类似三角的红色玩意儿，那是草莓？也不管这些，就瞧瞧那被烈日晒至通红块状肌肉，咋咋称赞，我的妈呀，这收紧的腹肌，这结实的大腿，还有这，这，轮廓清晰的肌理。  
  
妮可望回Boy Toy略显单薄的身体，肯定的说，“变化有点大，”  
  
“我，”Boy Toy瞪着她，咬紧嘴角，停顿片刻，突然没头没脑说了句，“我减肥成功不可以吗？！”  
  
妮可想说，照片里的你只是壮了点，都是肌肉，并不胖啊！可她看着对方逐渐抽动的眼角，把心中疑惑咽了回去，“好的，谢谢您提供的照片。”  
  
随后，Boy Toy说出了此行的真实目的。  
  
“我有一篇论文，关于神话传说与艺术关系....”  
  
“OMG！”妮可听到这里就憋不住，尖叫着冲出柜台。这股疯劲儿把对方吓得连连后退，不小心撞上屋内摆放的玻璃柜台，里面刚做好的白色大屌在剧烈摇晃后怼上柜门，粉红龟头瞬间化为一团白泥黏在内侧。  
  
“抱歉抱歉！”Boy Toy慌忙扶起柜子。  
  
“没关系！这不重要，”她激动的连蹦带跳就差直接扑倒对方，“你需要什么尽管说！”  
  
“呃，”银发男人似乎被妮可洋溢的热情吓到，竟犹豫起来，“我可以把你的墙纸拍下来吗？还有这背后的故事，我是指来历及制作初衷，可以告诉我吗，我想做个类似采访的记录。”  
  
“没问题！”她一边尖声喊道，一边飞奔至门口开心挂出停止营业的大牌子。  
  
“那蛋糕怎么办？”Boy Toy无措看着玻璃柜内折断的阴茎，“多少钱，我赔给你。”  
  
“哦，”妮可想了想，莞尔一笑，“既然你把它买下了，那我们边吃边聊。”  
  
她望着对方突然大瞪的眼睛和彻底垮掉的下巴，努力忍住，尽量一本正经的说，“扔了多可惜，而且，你也可以尝尝戈尔多斯坦家的传统手艺，这样才能深刻的理解艺术之美！”


	15. “艺术世家”妮可莱塔的故事-3

那么问题来了，一个毫无性经历的16岁dirty young girl是如何设计性爱画面的？当然是靠学习，你以为？妮可不屑的扣着鼻孔打开电脑，翻出熟悉的收藏界面，寻找能激发灵感的视频文字。说起这个，妮可在不断“学习”进步的过程中，逐渐发展出两个个人爱好，一是阅读高H小说。有句话是怎么说来的，“没有性生活的我靠臆想别人的性生活过活”，这就是妮可，听起来孤独可怜，但她本人倒不觉得，说实话她还挺开心的，能和不认识的人一起讨论剧情猜测人物，这可比谈恋爱要轻松许多，她跟某人的追求不一样（此处点名批评不具名的尼禄）。  
  
另一个就是观看色情表演，虽然妮可的初衷是抱着“学习”心态打开直播，可真正留下她的不是主播露骨的表演和嗲声发言，而是，旁边不断刷屏的吐槽及攀比！没想到吧，妮可自己都没想到，她竟然把色情直播看成了情景喜剧，每晚准时11：00上线，观看土豪撕逼，是多么快乐的一件事！  
  
老规矩，先追番，可不幸的是她一个手滑把网页拖至底端，被剧透了一脸。  
  
_爱情泡泡：天啊，我没想到是这种局面，我一直以为分开他们的是世俗，没想到，文斯竟然要参军，OMG，越战！我已经开始哭了！_  
  
真是太好了！妮可想隔着屏幕给爱情泡泡来一捶，你干脆把这章情节全说出来得了，郁闷！但更让妮可郁闷的是Boy Toy卡点出现骚扰自己，妮可又没想到，看起来沉默寡言的男人怎么切入线上模式就像变了个人似的，滔滔不绝。她现在真的相信照片里的是Boy Toy自我压抑的另一个人格，阳光开朗，废话特多。  
  
_Boy Toy：我觉得你的观点很新颖，如此看来连大家熟知的童话故事都充满性暗示，白雪公主可以理解为吸血鬼、恋尸癖和群交，当然，我会在论文里会标注部分观点和灵感来源于你  
  
妮可：！这样好吗，我是说，你把一个16岁女孩不成熟的胡说八道写进论文里，可以吗  
  
Boy Toy：我没有觉得不成熟，相反，跟你聊天后，我觉得你的某些思想远超同龄人的意识，有独到之处  
  
妮可：谢谢称赞？  
  
Boy Toy：不客气，不过我可以问你一个私人问题吗  
  
妮可：shoot！  
  
Boy Toy：你从哪里知道这么多，我是指具体的细节，很难想象某些作品（我指你的蛋糕作品）出自一个16岁女孩  
  
妮可：哦，这个啊，简单，我学习，porn hub，YouTube，tumblr还有小说  
  
Boy Toy：这样啊，老实说，这方面我确实了解不多，但我知道有时GV或者AV拍的过分夸张，很容易造成误导，总让人觉得生活中这种事情也可能发生，所以你如何区分真实和虚构，因为我看你们网站介绍，“真实，自然，1：1还原”  
  
妮可：可以看真实的小说，真实的性爱！说起这个我特别喜欢剧情向，有时看情节过于弱智的AV，还会躲在被子里发出嘲讽的冷笑  
  
Boy Toy：哈哈哈是吗  
  
妮可：链接，这篇小说，你或许不敢兴趣，但我觉得写得不错，而且男主之一有一点点像你  
  
Boy Toy：银发？  
  
妮可：不光银发，总之，你可以看一下，除了性格，其他方面挺像的，尤其是外观  
  
Boy Toy：好，我看一下_  
  
  
  
接着，妮可还没来得及喘口气做点自己想做的事，问题少年兼快递小哥尼禄却突然出现，上来就是口吐芬芳的开场，一点都不意外。  
_  
弗莱：我艹他妈的，你都不知道我今天遇到了啥  
  
妮可：我也艹他妈的，我怎么知道你今天遇到了啥  
  
弗莱：别开玩笑了，我是认真的，快气死我了，有个王八蛋他妈的用完不洗！我艹_  
  
  
尼禄比妮可大2岁，可是有时却表现的比妮可还要幼稚，仿佛永远都处于15岁青春躁动的年纪，常常一言不合就动手，打工地方换了一个一个又一个，每次不是以暴揍顾客就是以暴揍老板结束工作，直到遇上妮可的舅舅——洛克。  
  
洛克跟人合伙开了一家色情用品店，尼禄在那里打工，不过不是全职，因为尼禄有个大问题——见到女生就紧张，所以干不了全职。其实单看尼禄外观，剃着板寸目光凶狠，喜欢把袖子撩起露出大臂的发达肌肉，根本想象不出白发男孩宛如纯爱小说的内心世界，妮可一度怀疑对方可能连避孕套的正确戴法都不知道。于是，想象一个高高壮壮的可爱男孩在情趣商店举足无措的模样，遇到成熟女性总会被当成弟弟言语调戏，遇到不成熟女性，又会出现彼此双方同时脸红。这样既不能介绍用途又不能推销产品，尼禄成了商店里的吉祥物，换句话说，无用摆设。更不用提偶尔碰到某些故意会错意的同性恋男人，被吃豆腐倒是小事，真正的麻烦是尼禄万一没忍住把意图吃豆腐的人送进医院，这个问题就严重许多（医药费，赔不起）。  
  
因此，尼禄只打半份工，负责回收或者递送出租的性爱玩具。渐渐，这个职业发展成回收或者递送任何东西，于是乎，纽约快递员——delivery boy（飞出个未来的弗莱）尼禄诞生！  
  
_弗莱：你说说怎么会有人他妈的用完不洗呢？艹他妈的，精液都他妈的干了！  
  
妮可：我有个疑问，味道那么大你取货时闻不到吗  
  
弗莱：艹，他公寓也是一股猫尿味所以我才没发现  
  
妮可：你该不会又拐回去揍那人了？？现在才从警察局出来？？？  
  
弗莱：。。。。。闭嘴吧，我刚下夜班，说实话我是想拐回去弄死那个王八蛋，因为恩佐那混蛋让我清理干净，艹他妈的  
  
妮可：哈哈哈哈哈哈  
  
弗莱：你他妈的还笑！！！  
  
妮可：所以是谁阻止了你，理智还是贫穷  
  
弗莱：是洛克  
  
妮可：哦，让我猜一下，舅舅又说了一堆大道理，于是你被感动  
  
弗莱：没有，不过洛克说我确实有情绪问题，然后我的情绪问题可能是多巴胺分泌过多  
  
妮可：你从哪儿听的词，等等，你难道又要告诉我你喜欢上一个女孩！能不能不要见一个爱一个  
  
弗莱：滚，我没有见一个爱一个！  
  
妮可：是吗，我还记得你2天前跟我说有个到店里的女孩子很可爱，如果不是我们两个聊的废话太多，我就翻聊天记录给你看！什么很温柔，说话很好听，呲呲  
  
弗莱：滚滚滚，我就不该找你聊天，越聊越堵，再见！  
  
妮可：站在，别走，有个活儿，周五的，一次算两单，干不干  
  
弗莱：如果不是快交房租我真不想理你  
  
妮可：给你工作屁话还多，魔力麦克酒吧，送两个蛋糕  
  
弗莱：魔力麦克？那个脱衣舞酒吧？  
  
妮可：！你知道！你怎么知道？！  
  
弗莱：地址时间发给我，然后，再见  
  
妮可：站住！说清楚，你如果不说清楚，我就不停的骚扰你！  
  
弗莱：。。。。。。  
  
妮可：你为什么知道？！难道（坏笑）  
  
弗莱：你不要多想！！！我只是之前送过快递！！！  
  
妮可：我已经开始多想了（坏笑）感觉这句话后藏着故事  
  
弗莱：。。。。。  
  
妮可：不说？骚扰你！  
  
弗莱：真是怕你了！算，想知道就告诉你！不许笑！  
  
妮可：划十字  
  
弗莱：你知道他们有角色扮演吧，我那次送快递，结果之前打工的披萨制服忘记脱下，然后就稀里糊涂被里面的人当作演员拽了进去，之后的故事我不想回忆  
  
妮可：哈哈哈哈哈  
  
弗莱：什么人！说好不笑，再见！_  
  
  
  
在欢乐的送走倒霉男孩尼禄后，她瞟了眼时间，靠！已经11：20！于是马不停蹄加进暗网，可惜，已经错过最初美好。这就好比烧脑电影进行一半，你端着可乐捧着爆米花在人堆里黑灯瞎火寻找座椅，好不容易安坐下来，却发现一头雾水，谁死谁活都不知道，这大概就是妮可现在的心情。所以她压根没功夫看性感辣妹的动人表演，她净忙着翻阅聊天记录寻找笑点。  
  
_$$$：今晚我要承包这个直播间，任何人都不许跟我抢  
  
游客12：土豪，请用礼物说话  
  
游客233：你问过猛男NO.1的意见吗_  
  
**“$$$送出3架火箭”**  
  
_游客78：抬手就是3架火箭，厉害_  
  
**“猛男NO.1送出3架火箭”**  
_  
游客12：真男人出现了！  
  
ABCE：我似乎赶上了  
  
$$$：你来干什么！  
  
人体爱好者：我宣布第一轮平局  
  
游客32：每天来看土豪征战  
  
ABCE：支持你的女神_  
  
**“ABCE送出1架747”**  
  
**“猛男NO.1送出5架火箭”**  
  
_游客65：怎么没人跟P!nk聊天  
  
游客12：P!nk不要理他们，看我一眼，我想看你挤奶  
  
游客233：难道今晚是3位土豪混战  
  
ABCE：我不是土豪，我放弃，P!nk可以满足我一个愿望吗_  
  
**“猛男NO.1送出5架火箭”**  
  
_游客34：真男人只刷礼物不说废话  
  
人体爱好者：我以为这是色情直播间，没想到这是聊天室_  
  
**“$$$送出3架太空船”**  
  
_$$$：今晚P!nk是我一个人的，我要看P!nk跳舞！穿女仆装跳舞！  
  
游客55：冒泡，+1  
  
游客78：土豪厉害，P!nk是你一个人的，抢不过，但请允许我们围观  
  
ABCE：我的要求很简单，就是P!nk说一句“我的boss是大混蛋”  
  
$$$：！  
  
游客78：！认识！  
  
人体爱好者：我艹什么情况  
  
游客233：艹P!nk去哪了？？？_  
  
妮可刚想问什么情况，就看见屏幕一黑，整个直播间强行关掉，她连打在对话框中的字都没来得及发出，今晚到底是怎么回事！！！？？？


	16. “神圣处女”姬莉叶的故事-1

_蕾蒂：所以，我在想我们要不要提前逛一下情趣用品店_

_姬莉叶：？！_

_蕾蒂：为周五破处做准备啊！_

_蕾蒂：是时候见识一下成人世界的残酷了（坏笑）_

_蕾蒂：别担心，可以不用，但你就不好奇吗_

_蕾蒂：粉色可爱小蘑菇，男女通用？_

_蕾蒂：高颜值的玫瑰口球？_

_蕾蒂：还有会透气穿上非常舒服的硅胶，只有屁屁、乳房和嘴巴那里有拉链_

_姬莉叶：好吧好吧，我去_

_蕾蒂：yeah，下午2点我去接你_

_姬莉叶：OK_

“哇哦，”蕾蒂拉着她的小臂，用蛮力把自己拽到一排橡胶胸脯前。旁边摆放着各式各样的飞机杯，有些表面印有双腿大张的卡通人物，有些是翘臀露腰的性感明星，还有一些更加直接，外面仅一层透明的塑料外壳罩住圆柱杯体，使人一眼便能清晰看到顶端外形逼真的阴唇，层层沟壑如鲜红花瓣交错相叠，中心是凹陷进去若隐若现的粉嫩小口。

姬莉叶被这琳琅满目从震动高级版到便携扭蛋型不同款式的飞机杯惊得错不开眼，压根没注意蕾蒂握着自己的手放在一个软绵无毛富有弹性的肉球上，直到小手指无意擦到一粒突起，停机大脑才瞬间反应，啊，这是乳尖！她猛地抽回，无声质疑捂嘴偷笑的黑发女人。

“是不是很软？”蕾蒂得意的眨了下眼，将目光转到自己身后，又像发现新大陆似的一步两跳窜过去，拍着她的肩膀兴奋喊道，“快看这个，1：1，让我瞧瞧这是谁的屁股？”

说罢，拿起旁边悬挂的标签翻来倒去看了两遍，但颇为遗憾的抖抖肩，“可惜，没注明，不过这形状不比路西卡的差！”

“你怎么知道？”姬莉叶看了看白皙光滑的臀部模型，有点惊讶奇于蕾蒂知识面的诡异丰富。

“因为我见过啊！”对方翻了个白眼，就好像自己问了个显而易见不需要思索就应该知道答案的问题，“大小姐引以为傲，定期打玻尿酸的美臀，你敢信吗？给屁股打玻尿酸！”蕾蒂嘟起红唇轻摇短发，似乎对路西卡的养臀方式不太赞同。

姬莉叶回想起红发女郎身穿高定礼服，手扶楼梯台阶，耸肩回头的惊艳背影，不得不承认，玻尿酸有效果。饱满挺翘的屁股与大腿界限分明，链接处没有一丝赘肉，远远望去就像一对外形圆润附着光晕的漂亮珍珠。那些善于意淫的男人或许就由这一个画面，便能幻想出许多场景，用力拍打致使肌肉发微微发颤，在白色画布上捏出红色掌印，拇指分开看隐藏在细缝深处含羞待放的小穴，插入时两片嫩肉又像合起蚌壳将粗长阴茎温柔包裹，摩擦推送，即使拔出也能感受来自四周的压力，一阵阵剧烈收缩带来一波波崭新高潮....

“嘿，你在想什么？”眼前被人打了几个响指。

“啊，”她缓过神来，慌忙将视线从玩具上移走，抬头却正好撞上蕾蒂别有深意的笑容。于是，面部充血，心跳加快，仿佛又回到当年那个自慰被嬷嬷抓到的“坏”女孩，“我在想你说得有道理，”她绷紧喉咙声音沙哑的回道。

“是吧！”对方勾起嘴角吹了吹额前刘海，再警惕的望向四周，然后小心翼翼拿出她们刚刚选购，准确来说是蕾蒂自己想买为了打折顺便帮姬莉叶挑选的喷水式震动阴茎，“你帮我摆下造型，我要拍照发给路西卡，让她看看自己错过什么！”

姬莉叶这才意识到自己在走神时，对方提了一个正常情况下自己100%会拒绝的方案，可事已至此，她只能红着脸配合蕾蒂突如其来的恶作剧。

“帮忙掰开屁股，让我把这根粗香肠塞进去。”

“这样好吗？”

“这有什么不好的！快，帮我按住，相信路西卡的屁股能吃下这根大家伙！”

蕾蒂故意说出的下流话顿时让自己体内涌出一股暖流，顺着快速移动的血浆经心脏、脾肺、肝肠，一直冲到双腿之间，在柔软的红豆处汇聚，再往下，那个从未被开垦的地方竟隐隐约约有流出花露的冲动。她立刻夹紧双腿，屏住呼吸，可眼睛却难以自持的一转不转盯着对方手上动作。浅棕色鸡巴雄壮耸立，椭圆龟头肥厚高翘，血管膨胀的肉棍逐渐逼近，相比之下，那个即将承受风暴的地方愈显娇小柔弱。

姬莉叶控制不住在脑中再次代入，她被粗暴压上桌面，双腿张开，私处完全暴露在未知男人面前。对方抓住脚踝向上猛抬，口气强硬的命令自己用手抱住膝窝，调整姿势方便行事。男人扯开皮带，退下裤子，密密毛发从下腹延伸到肚脐，骇人凶器挺立其中，对方目光犀利，欣然看着颤颤发抖的自己，然后用手引导肉刃去往诱人之地，挤开花瓣，在洞壁外侧缓缓研磨.....

“你们两个在干什么？”忽然，一声低沉轻问从肩头传来。对方鼻腔里喷出的热气混合男人身上固有的体香，厚重尾音就像画面中挺身插入仰头发出的满足叹息。这感官冲击太过浓烈，姬莉叶在尖叫中竟喘出几句呻吟。

“啊！靠！你这混蛋！”黑发女人跳得老高，反手就用塑胶阴茎往肇事者脸上猛烈抽打，一边挥舞手臂，一边笑着大骂，“差点吓死我了！大混蛋！”

“我艹，轻点，”高个男人弯腰抱头，上遮下挡，试图阻止冰雹般砸向脸颊的男性器官以及蕾蒂变幻莫测的进攻路线。嘴里虽然喋喋不休说着求饶话语，可口气却是捉弄打趣的轻快飞扬，“弄伤我问题不大，但东西打坏，你怎么办！”然后，强壮的身体被小巧女人挤向墙角，银色头发在躲闪中不时冒出。

“你们认识？”她悄悄清了下嗓子。

“啊！对了，”蕾蒂突然停下，一把抓住男人衣领将对方拽往货架后侧，“你在这里等我一下！”

匆忙中姬莉叶只瞄到对方戏谑的蓝眼睛和高挺的直鼻梁，好吧，她老老实实站在那里，让身体从刚才的激情中慢慢舒缓。

这就是姬莉叶的问题——随时随地爆发的强烈性欲，她把这归结为自己压抑已久的“坏女孩”本性。是的，姬莉叶不是大家想象中的乖乖女，可她善于伪装，从甜美外表到优雅谈吐，用谎言编织的金色牢笼，把另一个自己禁锢其中。那个狂野张扬、肆无忌惮的“坏女孩”，想用高跟鞋尖揉压卵球，听对方高亢兴奋的喊叫，想用香槟沐浴身体，在一堆型男中摇头甩发，想跪倒在勃起的阴茎前，感受被性器玩弄的快感。但她只能竭力压抑这些不纯的想法，低俗的欲望，被迫成为爷爷心中完美的上流淑女。

她曾天真以为这些幻想会随时间打磨会渐渐消退，被自己遗忘，而且在相当长的时间里，这种自欺欺人的手段也似乎奏效。自15岁第一次春动到18岁高中毕业，她都安分得像一只被阉割的白兔，“清心寡欲”。但谁料自己上了大学却遇到这么一群人，尽情展示美好身体的路西卡，把SM当职业的崔西，将色情表演升级到另一个水平的辛迪以及虽然不确定做什么可似乎与情色电影有关的蕾蒂。姬莉叶心中那扇焊死的门逐渐松动，里面关押的恶魔凶狠冲撞，疯狂敲打，用震耳欲聋的呐喊宣告“坏女孩”即将破壳而出。所以她才主动提起自己仍是处女的事情，以姬莉叶对朋友的了解，她们一定不会放任自己继续“纯情”下去，接着理想借口也浮出水面，“我是受到教唆才堕落的，我是.....”

“呃，”被人打断，“我刚刚听到声响，所以过来，呃。”

她回过头，看见一个白发男生低着脑袋单手插兜，另一只手抚摸后颈，目光停在自己胸口位置，但注意到姬莉叶转身后又飞快移开，盯着货架上形状奇特的震动棒发呆。在自己不加掩饰的注视下，年轻男孩如热锅上不断蜷曲的薄饼，坚毅颌骨明显收紧，臂上肌肉轻微耸动，双手双脚不知如何摆放于是在短短几秒连换四个姿势。可温柔的蓝眼睛却始终偷瞟自己，像极了鬼鬼祟祟从猫咪碗中盗取食物的小老鼠。

“嗯，你需要什么，不，我是说你想要什么，呃。”

姬莉叶看出男生在努力完成本职工作的同时又竭力避免话题走向尴尬（虽然极不成功），可不知为何她就是想装作懵懂无知的模样，借机歪头欣赏对方越来越红的侧脸。

“这个，这个销量最好，”白发男孩猛地抬手从柜架上层抓下一个粉红色蘑菇状的玩具，硬着脖子塞给自己。

就在交手一刻，纤细指肚碰上厚实手背，她忍不住勾动指节轻佻的摩擦骨骼，可粗糙手指却惊慌失措收回原位。姬莉叶有点惊讶对方的反应，而大男孩也同样一副震惊表情看着自己，随后躲避的目光越过头顶骤然凌厉。对方咬牙切齿高声喊道，“但丁！我说了别让我再看见你的狗脸！”

像是突然找到逃离的契机，男生快速擦身而过，从旁边窄缝冲了出去。

“我先走了！”有人笑着回应。

哎呀，姬莉叶看着对方气势汹汹奔走的身影，不免遗憾的想，我把白老鼠吓走了。


	17. “神圣处女”姬莉叶的故事-2

_崔西：你哥到底怎么回事！  
  
姬莉叶：他又做什么了  
  
崔西：他对老蒙说我是他的女朋友！  
  
姬莉叶：！那你准备怎么办  
  
崔西：我能怎么办！老蒙让我带着他出席下周六的晚宴！  
  
姬莉叶：。。。。。  
  
崔西：（坏笑）  
  
姬莉叶：好吧，我明白了，我陪你逛街  
  
崔西：爱你哦！  
  
崔西：另外帮我告诉那混蛋，下次再他妈的乱说话我就踩断他的鸡巴！  
  
姬莉叶：你其实可以短信直接告诉他  
  
崔西：我暂时不想看见他的名字，烦，下午3点，不见不散，顺便，我约了刮脸，一起去！  
  
姬莉叶：又是Corazón del mar？！  
  
崔西：怎么了？托尼奥嘴甜手艺好，我很喜欢！  
  
姬莉叶：。。。。。你知道他是gay吧  
  
崔西：（坏笑）我知道啊  
  
姬莉叶：好吧_  
  
  
  
每个女生都有属于自己的小团体，无论大小，总会由这么几类人组成。一种是中心式的灵魂人物，无论做事说话都带有强烈的个人色彩，她们会自发扛起整个社团所有活动，积极热情安排一切，从联系交流到行程规划，每一步都仔细设定。跟着她走，只需安心享受旅程的轻松。第二种是协调磨合帮助灵魂人物执行计划的副手，她可能不直接参与活动制定，可她的建议通常恰到好处的弥补缺陷，双引擎发动机保障火车正常运行。第三种，是那些看似游离在群体边缘，却能充当压舱石的秘密稳定剂，她们会维持自身的独立性，与团体里的每个人都保持适当距离，你很难从对方口中听到什么建设性提议，可你却不得不尊重她们的意见。最后，也是最常见的一款，沉默寡言的追随者。  
  
什么？你还在等解释？请再看一遍，沉默寡言的追随者。  
  
姬莉叶就是这第四种类型，不是她天性如此，而是她综合分析后，为自己设定的人设，正如她为满足家人期望而伪装成淑女一样。作为团体中若有似无的存在，一个好处是大家都不由自主对你敞开心扉，或者至少说不会在你面前过分掩饰。哈哈哈，女孩子哪怕面对自己的朋友也力图展现出最好一面，攀比，是刻在女人骨头里难以消除的印记。  
  
所以当崔西翘腿坐在出租车内，被堵第5大道繁忙的红绿灯路口时，吵闹的手机声将对方的注意力从拥挤街道上引开。金发女郎皱着眉从皮包里掏出手机，看了下屏幕，又抬起眼角瞄了瞄姬莉叶。她识趣的侧过头，支起下巴靠上车窗，观看路边匆忙行走的人群。  
  
崔西划开电话克对准听筒一口气说道，“托尼我知道你想说什么，我理解，但是我看不出哪里不合适。”  
  
打电话的人声调很高，可音量却刻意压低，姬莉叶听不到对方的说话内容，但根据崔西的表情变化，将手机不耐烦的从左耳移到右耳，没听几句又换回左耳，她判断对方应该是个难缠的顾客，可接下的谈话又驳斥了这一想法。  
  
“哦，我知道，但是，听我说托尼，冷静点，你自己也说对方很绅士，所以我默认他没有越轨行为？”  
  
又是一阵短暂的沉默，但电话那头却语速飞快的嘟囔着，听起来焦急又无助，像一个刚入学就哭泣着冲妈妈抱怨周围环境的小男孩，委屈鼻音忽高忽低。这次，她听到了几个片段，“.....偷袭我....强迫我.....不能.....”  
  
崔西的脸色在对方喊出关键词后突然变得丰富起来，介于“我很想笑可是我不能笑出声”的矜持和“哦我可怜的小男孩又撒娇式抱怨社会不公”的无奈之间，“托尼，”金发女人甩了下头，把鬓角多余碎发撩到耳后，“在我看来对方只是单纯的表达爱意，况且只是一个吻....”被对方尖声打断，但女人没有生气，反而抿起嘴角，用指甲轻轻叩打车窗玻璃，“好吧，不是一个吻，是四五个吻，但这有什么伤害呢？是他吻技不好还是他吻技太好？”  
  
说到这儿停了一会儿，给对方辩解时间，可没等几句，崔西就忽然捂住嘴巴，倒上靠背，开心的用靴子猛踏地板，这个动作引来司机不悦的回头。  
  
可兴奋的金发女孩并不在意，用鼻孔呼呼出气，但挣扎良久还是绷不住，扑哧一声大笑出来，“好好好，我不提这个，那么允许我多问一下，到底第二次约会发生什么，让你如此执着要拒绝对方？”  
  
“嗯，我听着，保证不笑，”嘴巴闭紧，仔细聆听，不时点一点头，“然后呢？你们去了电影院？这听起来可真是个纯爱故事.....好好好，我不说话，听你讲完.....嗯，嗯，等一等......OMG！OMG！”崔西猛地攥住姬莉叶的胳膊，尖锐的喊叫不仅吓到自己，也让前排司机突然一颤。  
  
金发女人举着手机慢慢转身，用口型重复，OMG，电话那边还在小声诉说，可车箱那侧明亮的蓝眼睛却直勾勾的看着她。姬莉叶注意到崔西眼周在快速抖动，高耸胸脯在剧烈起伏。如果此时点燃火柴靠近对方，那金发女人毫无疑问就瞬间爆炸变身火箭，冲破车顶。而自己，悲惨手腕被死死握住，用力之大或许会留下可疑红痕。  
  
“OK，我知道了，我想想，先让我冷静一下，不，这和你没关系，我只是需要花点时间仔细考虑如何帮你拒绝对方.....嗯，放心，我知道了。”在挂断电话的瞬间，崔西立刻张开双臂扑了过来，牢牢扣住姬莉叶的肩膀拼命摇晃，“啊啊啊，你知道吗？！我好像认识辛迪口中的水仙花！天啊！”吼完又马上收回手臂，抱住脑袋躲在座椅角落来回打滚。  
  
对方这种不同寻常的反应，让自己也瞠目结舌，一时不知如何作答，她等崔西冷静片刻后，才慢慢问道，“所以，他们是谁？”  
  
“你听我说，但不要告诉其他人，因为我也不太确定，这实在太巧了，天啊，”金发女人难得的语无伦次，在连续深喘用手压下急促呼吸后， 对方才带着颤音缓缓说道，“我有一个从没见过面的下线.....”  
  
  
  
  
_路西卡：亲爱的！准备好了吗今天晚上？  
  
姬莉叶：我想我准备好了  
  
路西卡：把想字去掉！勇敢点，女孩！  
  
姬莉叶：好吧好吧，我准备好了  
  
路西卡：对了，避孕药避孕套带了吗  
  
姬莉叶：？？？！！！我为什么需要那种东西  
  
路西卡：。。。。。算了我帮你带  
  
姬莉叶：。。。。。  
  
路西卡：yeah！一切备齐，走，去抓文森特！_  
  
  
但是，她们没有抓到文森特，狡猾家伙并未出现在本该出现的地方，于是她们转道去了文森特的宿舍，再次发现一无所获，因为倒霉家伙早在几星期前就被踢出寝室。于是女生们聚在一起七嘴八舌的讨论。  
  
“这混蛋藏哪儿了？”  
  
“给他打电话！”  
  
“试过了，手机关机。”  
  
“给布拉德打电话！”  
  
“布拉德电话没人接。”  
  
“我靠，感觉他们是故意的。”  
  
“文森特的新地址你们谁知道？”  
  
“我是今天才知道他被赶出去的。”  
  
“天啊，我们是多不关心这个‘姐妹’。”  
  
“说起这个，文森特似乎有个哥哥，在哥大，他会不会去他哥哥的宿舍蹭住？”  
  
“他还有个哥哥？！”  
  
“他哥哥帅吗？”  
  
“他哥哥也是gay吗？”  
  
“他哥哥叫什么？”  
  
“你怎么知道他有个哥哥？”  
  
“A我听布拉德说起他有个哥哥，B我不知道他哥哥叫什么也不知道长相如何，C我更不知道他哥哥是不是gay！”  
  
“你们谁翻一下文森特的推特或者Facebook，看有没有图片？”  
  
“所以我们现在要八卦文森特神秘的或许是gay的哥哥？”  
  
“啊！我找到了！”  
  
“让我看看，帅吗帅吗？”  
  
“蕾蒂！你踩到我的鞋子了！”  
  
“你的胸太大挡着我了！”  
  
“不要吵，我没找到文森特的哥....”  
  
“那你说什么啊！糟糕我的头发！”  
  
“但是我发现文森特的关注太让我们伤心了，你们看，这都是什么人！”  
  
“我看看.....靠！”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“他甚至关注了我爸爸！我要用我爸的手机拉黑他！”  
  
“那你以后还怎么让他充当你的假男友？”  
  
“这个你不要管。”  
  
“难道你之前的神秘炮友要悄悄摆正？”  
  
.......  
  
女孩经一致讨论，决定，去哥大男生宿舍抓人！  
  
  
于是，5个女孩坐在加长林肯车内，端起香槟，先面面相视，然后不知谁先发出轻声细笑，接着又转化成捧腹大笑，高脚玻璃杯撞得叮当乱响，浅金色液体东荡西晃，和女孩们挤成一片，或楼肩膀，或趴座椅，或抱吧台，倾斜摇摆的身体相映成趣。  
  
“你们，你们说实话，是不是找借口去哥大男生宿舍？”蕾蒂喘着粗气，甩掉手上将飞溅的香槟。  
  
“怎么能说找借口呢？”崔西在黑色沙发上找了个舒适姿势靠好，咽口酒，一本正经的说，“我们这是为了姐妹会的团结，不能缺少任何一个！”  
  
“对，”路西卡从皮包里找出一个四方小片，轻巧的塞在乳沟中间，并小心往里按了按，直到参差不齐的边缘被白皙肉球完全淹没，“我们这是为了文森特，让我们为文森特干一杯！”  
  
“yeah！我一直很想看看大混蛋的寝室，”辛迪跳起来，单手叉腰，“说起来，如果大混蛋也在，你们一定要帮我按住他，因为我要朝他鸡巴狠踹一脚！”  
  
“为什么啊？”姬莉叶弄不明白一向笑眯眯的粉发女孩为何突然暴躁起来。  
  
“还能因为什么？她老板是大混蛋啊！”  
  
“等等，你也认识？”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“我老板？”  
  
“我怎么知道我认不认识？”  
  
“你不是说他是大混蛋吗？”  
  
“是你自己说他是大混蛋。”  
  
“。。。。”  
  
“。。。。”  
  
“所以你老板到底叫什么？”崔西打破僵局。  
  
“卡尔斯，卡尔斯·麦兹拉西 ，很奇怪的姓.....”  
  
“靠！”路西卡瞪大眼睛，“我真的认识他......”


	18. “神圣处女”姬莉叶的故事-3

她们没有按计划顺利抓到狡猾的文森特，也没有按计划成功踹飞卡尔斯的蛋蛋，甚至所有一切都像打乱的拼图，错综复杂。你以为你拿着两块凹陷、凸起外观吻合的方块，可拼凑时却惊讶发现，无论怎么调整也对不到一起。于是你愤怒的用手砸压，强行把它们拼成一块。而造成这种混乱的根源就从姐妹团错误判断形势，未能察觉屋内灯火闪动，男女摇晃，嬉笑吵闹的DJ舞曲开始。应门的是位栗发女孩，皮肤浅棕，高高的颧骨上分散着点点雀斑，嘴里香烟从左侧叼到右侧，单手支于门框，伸出去的高跟鞋正好卡在对面。

听对方说话时的动作语气，显而易见，认识蕾蒂，“你来干什么？”

黑发女人挤开前排崔西，蹦上台阶，将香烟从女孩口中夺走，厉声质问，“老头子知道你在纽约吗？”

漂亮女孩翻了个白眼，又从牛仔裤里摸出一整盒香烟，半眯眼睛不屑回道，“如果你不说，老头子怎么知道？”

“你现在跟我回家！”

“你能不能不要管我！”

“我是你姐姐当然有资格管你！”

“不好意思我已经满18岁了！”

………

两人堵在门口拉拉扯扯，路西卡事不关己望向屋内，崔西扶额叹气一脸无奈，只有辛迪和姬莉叶面面相觑不知所措。所以蕾蒂还有一个妹妹？可是她们长得一点不像！自己和粉发女孩进行着一场无声对话。

“别管她们，我们走吧！”崔西拍拍肩膀，推着她们往屋内推送。

“可，”姬莉叶扭头回看，蕾蒂已用手肘卡住女孩脖子，将对方胳膊扭在身后，动作熟练的仿佛做了不下数百次。

“没关系，”金发女人摆着手说，“蕾蒂能处理好，再说今晚主角是你。”

所以，蕾蒂成为当晚第一个退出游戏的人。

第二个，不出所料是路西卡，大小姐自左脚踏入门内的那刻起，就被扑面而来热情悸动的气氛感染，像液体遇上高温炉火，瞬间蒸发。红发女郎调皮的转身眨眼，再摇臀一晃，消失于拥挤的人群之间。

第三个，没想到是粉发辛迪，泡泡头女孩站在客厅，精神处于高度戒备，仿佛大草原上曲手直立的狐獴，目光警觉，望向四周。这种紧张感甚至传递到崔西身上，金发女人端着酒杯心不在焉的躲在角落，低眉垂目无视眼前层出不穷的殷勤搭讪。可当姬莉叶拿着香槟从吧台回来，却惊讶发现原本结伴而站的两人如今只剩崔西一个，“辛迪呢？”她伸头寻找。

“我不知道，”崔西掏出手机，铃声正好响起，一串白色数字，似乎是未知号码，金色弯眉不悦的皱在一起，犹豫几秒，低声说道，“不好意思我出去一下。”

于是，5瓣玫瑰经狂风席卷后，只留孤零零的一片连在花蕊。而现在，这朵仅存之花也摇摇欲坠，似有随风而去的节奏。

姬莉叶孤身一人在屋内漫游，偶尔瞥到红色头发欣喜驻足但又失望转身，这不是个性张扬的路西卡。在几次误认后，她开始暗笑自己胆小虚伪，之前明明做好准备，也设想了许多可能，但真到理想环境却缩手缩脚不敢释放。也有人大方接近试图挑起话题，可都被自己婉言谢绝。

她迷迷糊糊晃到楼梯间下的厕所前，这里，远离客厅烦躁的音乐和窒息的空气。在片刻安宁中姬莉叶认真思考着一个问题——我是不是有问题，就好比一个既没受过专业培训也无相关知识总坐在台下的中年男人，以非常自信的评论家眼光对台上兢兢业业的演员指手画脚，结果亲自登台面对幕前黑压压一片观众时又忽然怯场，心中反复奏起“我不行我害怕我错了”的交响曲。所以我是一个胆小鬼，这个认知让姬莉叶有些沮丧，她随手搭上门把，往下一压，眼前闪出一男一女相拥激吻。顿时脸红心跳，快速退出，靠在门外平复心情。门内传来一组音量控制尤为精准，不高不低恰好可听范围内的对话。

“哎呀，都说了把门关上，”女人娇嗔的埋怨粗心同伴粗心。

“没关系，反正人已走了，我们继续，”响亮的砸嘴伴随娇嫩喘息此起彼伏。

“可是我男朋友....”话说一半又被打断。

“见他的鬼去，”男人笑道。

姬莉叶起身离开，这片空气正变得焦躁不安，可奇怪的是，厚重的荷尔蒙四溢流窜却再也无法激起自己心中任何波澜，她反而异常平静，想回到客厅，但又听见那里震荡着一波波尖叫和哄笑，似乎有人在高声嘲讽某个可怜对象。姬莉叶顿时觉得自己像苹果派上多余的面包边，不是她想逃离此地，而是这里挥动皮鞭硬把她赶往相反方向。

我要去一个安静地方，一个人静静，姬莉叶这么想的也这么做了，她绕开“请勿上二楼”的指示牌，坚定踩上木制阶梯，一步一个脚印平稳沉着往灯光昏暗的二楼走去。

长廊上方悬挂着代表兄弟会徽章的三角队旗，两侧墙壁贴满口号标签，从个性张扬的“keep real and carry on”到令人惊讶的“冲击华尔街干翻资本家”，想象中本该出现的露骨海报反倒缺少踪迹，而虚掩门内传出的不雅响动又及时提醒自己不要过高估计对方审美和情趣爱好，这是男生寝室，你指望他们能安安静静讨论政治探讨人生吗？

“该死的但丁！”尽头小房间里忽然有人高声咒骂，这声音在相对安静的走廊上清晰传至姬莉叶耳中，名字强调以及其中蕴含的愤怒，都很熟悉，是小白老鼠！她迈着轻盈步伐走了过去。

轻手轻脚打开房门，里面只有一盏摆放在床头柜上的小夜灯，在昏暗里散发出淡红荧光，床上和周围地板堆积着衣物，旁边，一个黑色身影正背对自己，一边小声嘀咕一边弯腰在柜子翻动杂物。姬莉叶随即关门，“啪哒”的扣门声惊动了屋内人。对方抖了一下，慌忙转身，将手中外套背在后面偷偷丢掉，再抬起脚跟往柜子里面塞了塞。

她被男孩的可爱举动给逗乐，“你在干什么？”好奇问道。

结果对方粗声粗气的吼着，“你在干什么？”

姬莉叶愣了一下，男生也愣了一下，两人不约而同开口，“我....”

接着又是默契异常同时闭嘴示，尴尬的互视对方。

“你也是哥大学生？”她率先打破沉默。

“我....”白发男孩停了一下才简短答道，“嗯。”

你撒谎！姬莉叶下意识反驳，对方支支吾吾的态度，和始终注视前方地面的目光，全在无声暗示这是一句不否定的认可。但她没有当即拆穿，而是饶有兴趣慢慢靠近，男生微微后退，直到身体撞上张开柜门才紧急停下。

“我叫姬莉叶，你叫什么？”

白发男孩用手指拨弄头发，缓缓说道，“尼禄。”

音量与高大的身材正呈反比，姬莉叶越发觉得对方有趣，她倾身探头，从斜下方迎上闪烁不定的蓝眼睛。

“你为什么会在色情用品店打工？”

“你为什么会去色情用品店？”硬着脖子说完又是一呆。

姬莉叶感觉自己在跟复读机聊天，“我....”

“我们去哪儿？”外面走廊忽然响起明亮的女声。

“嘘，到这边，”沉闷的脚步声配合轻快的高跟鞋跌跌撞撞往这边移动。

“艹，”尼禄骂了一句，在自己转头分神时猛地抓住胳膊不由分说把她拖入橱柜。

透过百叶窗的缝隙可以隐约看到屋内动静，两个身影撞门而入，抵着门板纠缠一起，看动作听声音是深情拥吻。姬莉叶咕嘟着咽了口唾沫，一只紧张的大手从后捂上，尼禄火热呼吸吹上耳尖，有些发痒也有些发烫。她晃动脖子想离喷气式发动机远一点，但对方似乎会错意以为自己要挣扎着出去，于是捂得更紧，甚至把用另一只手横跨胸前斜上搂住肩膀，将小巧女孩牢牢控在怀里。说实话，如果两人此时换个背景，不在狭窄矮小的橱柜里，而是在灯火璀璨的摩天轮上，或者在星光闪耀的夜空下，被强壮手臂牢牢控住，后背贴上结实胸膛。这种感觉会更加美妙，她或许会闭上眼睛，扬起头，如沉迷爱情的少女，向英俊吸血鬼奉献生命把最性感的天鹅颈主动呈上。

屋内两人在啃咬中互脱衣服，男人高举手臂抓住后领往上抬起，女人坐上床边看到对方露出的浅色肌肉，兴奋惊呼，“OMG！这是什么？”脸颊贴上腹肌仔细摸索。

姬莉叶瞪大眼睛，OMG，这句话听起来怎么这么耳熟！

“这是给你的惊喜！”男人甩开袖子，侧过身体给女人一个完整角度，“我把你名字缩写纹了上去。”

女子轻佻的解开衣服，露出光滑皮肤以及占满整整三层间隙的丰满乳房，“那我是不是该给你一份回礼物，”说着一只手突然伸到男人胯下，咯咯咯的笑了起来。

现在，姬莉叶非常确定，这个女人她认识，就是第二个消失的大小姐——路西卡。


	19. 多愁善感伊娃的故事（番外一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：说下我的计划，如果不出意外，这个番会一直持续更完，然后这个时间线不溯回，但剧情是闭合的
> 
> 每个主要NPC（预计16个）每人3章，3000字左右，哥和蛋，每季开章领衔，副NPC，每人一章，2000~3000字
> 
> 一季是哥/蛋3章+2个男性主NPC3章+3个女性主NPC3章+3章副NPC1章
> 
> 经朋友提醒，这章预警，这章是斯巴达和伊娃，没有性爱场景，但是可能会出现看父母的尴尬感，所以可以跳过，这是哥蛋小时候的一个片段，撞到父母而已

每个周三晚上伊娃会跟远在纽约的两个儿子通电话，首先是维吉尔，10点~10点半之间打来，母子两人随便聊点小话题，从维吉尔的功课到日常生活，或者听伊娃半开玩笑的抱怨斯巴达非要逞强修马桶，结果把下水管道凿个大窟窿的糗事，最后结尾一定是温馨道别。

“照顾好自己，如果经济上有困难一定不要吝于开口。”

“我知道了，谢谢妈妈。”

第二个电话是伊娃打给但丁的，每次铃声都持续20秒左右才被姗姗接起，且背景噪音次次不同。最初伊娃还会生气担心的质问对方在哪儿，可但丁开口就是我在寝室，并言之凿凿的说，妈妈你听到的是我公放的歌曲，或者隔壁的音响，再不就是我在街上，来往车辆声音太大。然后聊不到几句，对方就开始嗯嗯嗯的敷衍起来。臭小子，不知好歹，伊娃气呼呼的挂掉电话，盯着屏幕上但丁的名字这才想起，哎呀，忘记问他最近过得如何，算了，这坏小子不用我操心，他只要别一不小心把女孩肚子弄大就行。

然后，她抱着电话叹气。

“怎么了，谁，哦，”斯巴达身穿睡衣从卫生间里走了出来，嘴角还粘有没擦干净的牙膏碎末，“是但丁对吧？这混小子又做什么了？”

“他没做什么，”伊娃伸出手帮丈夫抹掉白色泡沫，有些无奈的说，“我只是突然反思，为何自己对两个孩子的期望差别如此之大。”

“什么意思？”

“就是我总担心维吉尔，他的性格，他说话的方式，他的喜好，会不会对生活、对未来产生负面影响，然而我对但丁的要求却低到连自己都震惊的地步！”

身边床垫凹进出一个人形大坑，斯巴达晃动身体侧身躺好，手却悄悄摸摸在被子底下游走于伊娃大腿之间，“别担心，那是因为他们两个从小就不一样。”

对方眼中闪烁的欲望和不断接近腿根的大手，以及那句话，让伊娃猛地想起多年前被幼小双子撞见的未尽情事。

这是斯巴达的馊主意，她站在镜子前费劲的想把胸前绷带缠好，可是，恼人胸脯就是不肯合作，白皙乳沟从点缀着红色“血迹”的布条间蹦出，镜子里身材紧致，凹凸有型的金发女人正沮丧的低着头。旁边响起故意放缓却依旧笨拙的脚步声，伊娃瞄见不规矩的老公正试图蹑手蹑脚接近自己。对方扮成吸血鬼，黑色斗篷拖在身后，如此明显的高壮男人，想不注意都很困难。可她还是尽职尽责配合演出，非常专注的折腾衣服。

“哈！”被结实有力的胳膊使劲搂住，像要把自己捏碎似的抱在胸前，厚实嘴唇依次在耳后、脖子、肩头落下热吻。

“别闹了，”伊娃偏过头想推开胸口那对不老实乱揉的爪子，“马上就要出去了你安分点！”尤其是我好不容易把自己裹好，都怪你选的服装，为什么要让我扮僵尸！

斯巴达装作听不懂的样子往前一挺，将已颇具硬度的阴茎隔着衣服挤进腿缝，手也随之塞入绷带。由于只覆了一层薄薄乳贴，整个乳房显得异常敏感，小巧乳尖被对方捏住玩弄，不一会儿也跟着翘了起来。

她咬住下唇不想呻吟，呻吟就是鼓励对方，现在卧室大门虽然关着但未上锁，万一两个小家伙冲进来怎么办？

贪心丈夫似乎是看出顾虑，柔声安慰道，“没关系，我们快一点，我刚看过他俩，但丁连鞋子都没穿好，他们不会太快.....”

后半句激起了伊娃母性那面，她用手肘瞄准对方肚子狠狠来了一下，“你怎么不帮帮他？”

“呲，”斯巴达吃痛喊了一声，佯装生气的将她甩到床上，再栖身压住，坚硬短发在下巴周围拱来拱去，“你在担心什么？但丁是就是想让维吉尔帮他穿鞋。”

“等等，”伊娃揪住对方耳朵，把男人英俊的面孔对准自己，不解问道，“你什么意思？”

斯巴达一边跟另一只捍卫内裤的手作斗争，一边漫不经心的回答说，“还不是臭小子的老把戏，将自己鞋带穿在维吉尔的鞋上，我都看见了，他也看见我看见了，接着若无其事继续穿，我都不想理他。”

伊娃躺在床上想了想8岁但丁神奇的脑回路，她，想不明白，可是趁自己认真思考的这段时间，内裤已被对方隔着僵尸服退到膝盖上。但丁的逻辑她不懂，但丈夫的意图她清清楚楚。伊娃生气的抓住对方想要深入阴唇的手，厉声说道，“跟你说了不要闹！”

斯巴达愣了一下，立刻讨好似的凑上来，用细碎轻吻舔着她下垂的嘴角，手也偷偷绕到身后摸上屁股，“别生气别生气，不做就不做，抱着亲一会儿。”

伊娃被对方厚颜无耻的态度给蹭得没有脾气，不过，自己也确实不想在万圣节原本开心的时刻跟对方因为做爱这事而置气，于是她放松身体在床上享受丈夫热情的爱抚。结果两人越磨越热，开始捧住对方搅动舌头交换唾液。斯巴达趁自己分神之际握住腰肢在床上滚了一把，将伊娃完美举到腹股沟上，用又粗又硬的绷在裤裆的性器抵住柔软阴唇。她有点脸红，说好的不要可身体却不听使唤有了反应。

可恶的男人坏笑着往上顶了顶，压低声音说道，“还要么？”

“我....”就在伊娃犹豫着要不要任性时，卧室大门突然被人大力撞开，一个带着哭腔的银发小孩冲了进来，“妈妈，但丁又耍赖！”

然后，她就明白但丁的鬼把戏到底是怎么玩的了。

维吉尔有强迫症，这是大家都知道的事情，因为不严重，所以没人放在心上。

维吉尔的万圣节装扮是海盗，但丁的万圣节装扮是佐罗，风格完全不同，可问题是靴子几乎一样。纯黑色高筒皮鞋，除了鞋带，一模一样。为了区分，但丁用圆鞋带，维吉尔用扁鞋带。可喜欢恶作剧的但丁，故意把自己的圆鞋带穿上维吉尔的一只鞋，又在维吉尔辛辛苦苦拆鞋带时，再穿上另一只，始终保持两只鞋子不同鞋带，而且都是同一只脚一款鞋带，你都没办法凑成一对。可怜的维吉尔拆了又拆，拆到抓狂，用鞋底砸完但丁脑袋后，依然生气，于是选择怒气冲冲找母亲诉苦，然而一进门就看到这个场景。

伊娃、斯巴达，维吉尔，三人同时呆住，大眼瞪小眼，没人吭声也没人敢动，直到顽童但丁揉着脑袋也冲了进来。坏小子愣了愣，接着便用特别大，站在隔壁院子都能听到的音量高声喊道，“维吉尔！不要打扰爸爸妈妈做爱！”

于是，伊娃能感受到斯巴达那股恨不得把但丁丢出窗外的冲动！


	20. 愁眉苦脸斯巴达的故事（番外二）

斯巴达合上柜门，表面玻璃镜中一个白发中年男人正噙着牙刷，瞪向自己，鼓起的腮帮上灰白胡茬瞧得一清二楚。他摸了摸下巴凑到镜前，这么近的距离胡茬不再是重点，眼角深深的褶子看起来倒分外明显。斯巴达叹口气，捋了捋头发，发际线好歹是守住了，要知道自己当时差点以为不到中年就会蜕变成辛普森里的荷马，头顶只剩三根毛。

是什么让硬汉斯巴达愁眉苦脸产生这种错觉的呢？嘛，你要知道他有个儿子，不，准确的说，是他有两个儿子......

斯巴达穿着无菌手术服，满面笑容的站在伊娃身旁，妻子金色的刘海粘湿在额前，脸上挂着疲惫的微笑，怀里是一个幼小婴儿。他从旁边护士手里接过另一个同样软绵绵的小家伙，“哪个是哥哥？”伊娃看了看胸口安安静静蜷缩手指闭着眼睛呼吸平稳的银发男孩，又看着另一个小声呜咽似乎在寻求关注的银发男孩，想了想，轻声说道，“这个，这个是哥哥。”

因此斯巴达手中的捣蛋鬼就顺理成章变成弟弟，又顺理成章化身为噩梦般的存在。他知道这么形容自己的亲生儿子不太好，可但丁总有一种让你上一秒想捏捏小脸，揉揉脑袋夸声可爱，但下一秒又想揪住后领直接把他像投3分球一样丢出窗外的冲动。

你不信，好，那就让斯巴达从自己掉下的第一攥头发说起。

  
他弯腰打开冰箱，翻找自己新买还未开封的罐装啤酒。然后，5岁的但丁若无其事晃进厨房，“爸爸。”他听见臭小子欢快的声音从背后响起，不由得垂下脑袋，胳膊架在冰箱门上，郁闷的心情仿佛手中啤酒，冻成结结实实一团疙瘩。小儿子的这个腔调他太熟悉，这是一种“爸爸我有个坏主意”或者“爸爸我没干好事”的调调。

“你说，”但斯巴达是一个成熟男人，成熟男人要勇敢面对困难，所以他强作微笑的转过身，看着“困难”露出酒窝和嘴边的小白牙。说实话，但丁如果不开口，不找事，就像维吉尔一样天真可爱。

“我能不能吃芝士薯条？”

“芝士薯条？”他盯着儿子纯真的蓝眼睛，一时没想到这个普通要求背后隐藏的致命陷阱。所以善良的斯巴达抱起但丁放上餐桌，看对方开心的晃动小腿，点点头，“我拿给你。”

在他打开柜门的瞬间，不知从什么地方突然蹦出一声喊叫，“不许给他吃薯条！”斯巴达吓得嘭的一下合上柜门，恍惚中他甚至认为这是自己开门产生的特殊音效，于是再跟傻子似的猛然打开。这次，愤怒的声音慢了几秒，“我说，不许给他吃芝士薯条！”

哦，是客厅里的伊娃。

原本，事情到这里正常的斯巴达会耸耸肩，遗憾的告诉但丁，乖儿子，你妈不让你吃。可狡猾的小家伙却抢先说道，“爸爸，我以为你是一家之主。”  
这句，配合对方复杂的小眼神，顿时让斯巴达下不来台，他只能硬着头皮回吼，“为什么不让吃？”

“他快上床睡觉了，不许吃！”

斯巴达再次看向儿子，但丁也瞪大眼睛看着他，父子两人对视片刻后，他轻手轻脚从柜子里拿出一袋递给但丁，小声说道，“别让你妈妈发现了。”  
大概十分钟后，维吉尔哭喊着冲进客厅，白皙小脸，浅蓝睡衣，包括银发上尽是橘色的芝士渣。

“妈妈！但丁又坐在我的床上吃芝士薯条，还用薯条砸我！”

“你撒谎，”捣蛋鬼跟着跑了进来，一模一样，除了红色睡衣外，从上到下也黏满碎渣，“我好心喂你，你不吃还咬我，妈妈你看，这是他的牙印！”说着撸起袖子，露出手腕侧面清晰的两排凹痕，其中一排中间缺了一块。正对维吉尔退掉的门牙，大儿子率先进入换牙期，新牙齿还未长出，说话有时漏风，又被但丁取笑。

两个小鬼你一言我一语站在客厅中央电视机前奶声奶气的吵架，画面非常有趣。但这种趣味性极强的场景也不能免斯巴达的惩罚，他被伊娃愤怒的指着鼻尖数落了整整半个小时。

该死，受伤害的斯巴达暗暗发誓，以后再也不能被但丁的可爱外表所迷惑，这小子活脱脱的一个麻烦精！

  
当然，诸如此类的小事还有许多，斯巴达也是在一次次的教训中逐步认识到但丁的特长——卓越的语言表达能力，直白点，坑蒙拐骗。最典型案例是10年级某个周五他接但丁回家，维吉尔因补牙被伊娃提前带走，于是只有斯巴达一人见证了但丁在副驾驶短短20分钟的路程内，连续接了3个不同女生的电话，以及天花乱坠的借口。

“喂，我说了你不要再缠着我了.....”他儿子不耐烦的翻了个白眼，“我不想解释.....”但被电话那头急促的说话声打断，但丁捂住脸重重的叹声气，语调严肃沉闷的说，“我承认，我不装了，我是gay，你是个好女孩......”斯巴达差点冲上对面车道，但丁扭头疑惑的看了自己一眼，又表情坦然接着说道，“我没有骗你，我对男生有反应.....不，我确信我是gay....硬不起来.....”对方直接挂断。

车内两人沉默着，臭小子无所谓的支起脑袋靠上座椅，偏头观看窗外风景。斯巴达却慌得厉害，心脏怦怦乱跳，他不确定儿子是开玩笑还是认真，就在自己绞尽脑汁寻找话题开口时，但丁的电话铃又响了。

“喂，哦，没有，”这回声音温柔许多，“你不要听她瞎说，我就是拒绝了她，所以她才到处胡说我是gay，你相信她还是相信我？”斯巴达又差点拐上人行道，但丁皱眉扫了一眼，那表情非但没反思本人说话内容有问题，倒像是埋怨斯巴达开车技术有待提高。“是吧，我就说，你是知道的，我怎么可能是gay，”暧昧的笑了几声。他并不想知道儿子口中的“知道”代表什么。“所以，别听她胡扯.....嗯，乖，周一见。”愉快的挂断电话。

此刻的他心情复杂，不知道到底该说什么，而但丁也似乎没有任何解释的意思，因此两人继续沉默着。

然后，电话第三次响起。

“喂，”若有所思的抠抠耳朵，“我知道，嗯.......但是我总不能现在就告诉她，对不起我对你没兴趣了，我们分手吧？”经过前两波的打底，面对第三者上位的传统剧情，斯巴达已经没精力做出其他额外反应，只是突然觉得自己儿子的感情生活比电视剧里都精彩许多。但丁仍在找借口，“宝贝你再等等，下周一，我一定告诉她......别这样......”女孩似乎说了什么，但丁脸色突变，抿紧嘴唇，口气也逐渐强硬，“你听好了，我知道你很难过，说实话我也很难过，可是......”一阵哭声从电话中传出，“好好好，我说我说....嗯，我知道了......行.....知道了.....”心不在焉的敷衍起来，“我保证，我难道会骗你吗？当然我现在跟她分手，她一定不会承认，所以你也不要急于求证......我知道，给她点面子嘛，毕竟是啦啦队长......嗯，嗯，爱你，再见。”在对方挂断电话后，但丁盯着手机看了半晌，随即收回口袋，轻声说了句，“真他妈的倒霉。”

斯巴达在心理默默说道，碰到你的人才是真的倒霉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：梗来自凯文哈特，然后这个薯条是马达加斯加企鹅老大爱吃的那款


	21. 人生导师洛克的故事（番外三）

晚上11点，敬业的色情用品小店还亮着灯。  
  
洛克靠在柜台上安静的读报纸，突然，门口铃铛猛烈震动，这说明推门的人力道很大。他竖起耳朵，一只手悄悄摸上柜台下沿隐藏的双管猎枪。接着，是玻璃门“咣当”合上的声音，这又说明推门人之所以力道很大是源于内心无处发泄的愤怒。洛克松口气，听到熟悉的脚步声，吨吨吨，似乎要把地板踩出个窟窿。他抬起头，货架顶端露出的白发正往通向二楼的阶梯口移动。  
  
“尼禄，”叫住不开心的小孩，“怎么了？”  
  
对方立刻停下，沉默片刻后，才闷声回道，“没什么。”随后脚步声再次响起，却已平静许多。  
  
“怎么会？”洛克不死心的高声喊道，值夜班实在太无聊了，他期盼尼禄的遭遇能给自己带点乐趣。  
  
先声明，洛克并不是那种喜欢窥探隐私，将快乐建立在别人痛苦之上的卑鄙小人。他只是单纯认为尼禄的生活，像一出永远猜不到剧情的戏剧。不夸张的说，每次听小孩描述某些场景片段时，就油然感叹命运巧合和生活drama，再配合对方那一本正经又痛苦的表情，让人在忍俊不禁和心情沉重间反复跳跃，但结果往往适得其反，更加深了喜剧成分。  
  
所以，洛克很喜欢尼禄的故事，  
  
“你气呼呼的差点把我的玻璃门弄碎，为了补偿，就满足一下我的好奇心吧，”他劝道，“告诉我到底发生什么让你如此生气？”  
  
又是一阵沉默，空气中传来小孩的犹豫，于是洛克补了句，“我保证不笑。”其实说这话时，自己已抿住嘴角，努力绷紧肌肉不微笑上扬。  
  
“你保证？”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
“好吧，”尼禄垂头丧气的走过来，看着洛克，再看向桌面，重重的叹口气，开始阐述晚上“奇妙”（当然这是以洛克的角度，对于可怜的当事人尼禄来说，自然是痛苦的）遭遇。  
  
“你听说过魔力麦克吧？”  
  
“45街的脱衣舞酒吧？”  
  
“你怎么知道，”小孩诧异问道。  
  
洛克耸耸肩，“我有个朋友是那里的股东之一，继续你的故事。”  
  
“好吧，”尼禄瞟了他一眼，慢慢的说，“所以你也知道里面有制服表演？”  
  
他不动声色看了看对方身上的红白披萨外卖服，大概猜到接下来剧情的走向，“知道，所以你被当成脱衣舞男了？”  
  
“如果只是这样就好了！”小孩突然情绪激动，脸颊绯红手舞足蹈，吐沫飞溅，“我，我他妈的，算了，从头说起！”  
  
  
  
尼禄在披萨店打工，差5分钟9点，他已经掏出自己的工作表，准备随时冲过去打卡，现在唯一担心的是该死的电话铃千万不要忽然响起。  
  
于是该死的电话铃忽然响起。  
  
艹，他踢了一脚腿边的外卖箱，听着老板的嗯嗯声，就知道，这单自己是逃不掉了，所以尼禄带上头盔骑着自行车赶往45街的魔力麦克酒吧。原则上他只需要把东西交给门卫或者前台领上余下的钱，就能开开心心回家，可问题是当晚尼禄去的时候门口堆满了人，门卫不耐烦的把自己推往旁边小巷，“你从后门进。”行吧，尼禄虽然被对方傲慢的态度冒犯，可说实话，他对从哪里进入根本不在乎，毕竟，自己的目的只有钱。  
  
他来到后门，巷子深处一片漆黑，只有门上有盏小灯，照亮半圆形的台阶和旁边黑色塑料包裹的垃圾。尼禄拿着外卖单，给上面名叫托尼的顾客打电话，贾斯丁深情款款的《cry me a river》唱了足足半分钟，才终于有人懒洋洋的答应，“喂，你找谁？”  
  
尼禄想，居然有人这么问，你找谁？难道这不是电话的主人？  
  
“您好，您的披萨到了，我在后门。”  
  
“我没，哦——哦！”  
  
他不太喜欢这两声惊呼，一般来说发出这种惊呼的顾客下一句会说，这是一个恶作剧，或者，对不起我定错忘记退了，总之，找各种理由不付钱。  
  
但对方似乎开辟了第三种玩法，“你是穿着红白外卖服吧？”  
  
奇怪的问题，如果换成现在的尼禄，他一定要素察觉甚至考虑这钱我不要了，因为对方动机不纯。可考虑尼禄当时情况，他并不知道魔力麦克内部到底经营着何种脱衣舞项目，所以单纯的白发男孩虽然疑虑重重但依然直白承认，“对。”  
  
“好的，我马上来，稍等。”  
  
  
  
“托尼这个名字你听过吗？”小鬼咬牙切齿，就好像嘴里嚼着对方皮肉恶狠狠的念出名字。  
  
“没有，”洛克撒谎了，他必须听说过，而且他还知道托尼的本名，可基于尼禄当前情绪，洛克只能面不改色的否认，“好像没有。”  
  
“好吧，就是这个混蛋，开始笑眯眯的骗我说钱包锁在更衣室的柜子里，麻烦我跟他去一趟.....”  
  
“所以你就进去了？”洛克无奈的摇头，尼禄即使拥有体型优势，可怎么连一点防备之心都没有，“幸亏对方不是色情狂，要不然像你这样毫无防备的走进去，万一一棍子闷晕，醒来发现自己脖子上带着锁链，浑身赤裸，被关在密不透风的地下室内，四周都是厚实的水泥墙，任你喊破喉咙也没人听见，然后你就被当作性奴，每晚.....”  
  
“停停停！”小鬼激动的按住耳朵，闭上眼睛，大声喊道，“我知道了我知道了，你的观点我知道了，别说了！继续我的故事！”  
  
“其实我讲得也是你的故事....”  
  
“我的故事由我自己讲！”  
  
见尼禄瞪圆眼睛，攥紧手掌，呼哧呼哧跟公牛一样喘着粗气，洛克连忙识趣的举起双手，示意对方，“你讲你讲。”  
  
“所以我就跟着这家伙进去七拐八拐上了楼，来到一条比较安静光线晦暗的走廊，两排都是紧闭的门，灯光也是那种比较色情的暗红色....”  
  
“嗯，”他意味深长的点上烟，“安静的走廊，紧闭的门，想想.....”  
  
“闭嘴！你再这样我不讲了！”  
  
小孩生气的转身，洛克赶紧拉住，“我不说了，你继续，我只是好奇难道你走到这种地方都没觉得什么不对？”  
  
“因为对方看起来很正经！并且一直保持距离走在前面！我是觉得很奇怪，可每次中途想问，那混蛋就故意提起其他事，所以我压根就没机会问出口！”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后他走到一扇门前突然停下，问我愿不愿意多挣200美元的小费，我吓得都不知道怎么回答。我以为，你懂的，就是那个姿势，抱着胳膊斜靠在墙上，似笑非笑，上身只有牛仔夹克，露着胸毛，皮带卡在胯上，看着我，周围没人，你还笑！”  
  
“我没笑，”他借抽烟的动作遮住嘴，把差点喷出的笑意和烟一起咽回肚里，“咳咳，真没笑，我只是觉得，在光线晦暗的走廊，你注意到的细节还挺多的。”  
  
“因为我不得不多想！而且，”说着尼禄郁闷的低下头，手指揉捏报纸边缘，声音也低了几度，“我第一反应除了绝望，还在认真考虑，我甚至想了，以对方体型我怕是下面那个，200美元，损失过大.....”  
  
“扑哧，哈哈哈哈哈哈，”洛克尽力了，还但是失控的笑出声，并且笑得拍桌子跺脚，让整个店面跟着自己一起摇晃，“你竟然考虑，哈哈哈哈！”  
  
“因为我不知道该怎么反应！”  
  
“然后呢？”他上下打量尼禄，虽然以自己对但丁的了解，应该不是尼禄所想的小费，但他还是好奇。  
  
“然后我愣住，他见我愣住，又告诉我只是跟着他进去转一圈，就能挣200美元，没有别的意思。”  
  
“所以呢，你为什么生气？”  
  
“因为你仔细想，如果你刚刚受到惊吓，然后对方给出一个意想不到的条件，就是你已经想了最坏的打算，结果突然一个相对来说很好的条件出现，你会怎么办？所以我就跟着进去了，可是！不仅仅是转一圈！我被那些女人围着，你都不知道有多恐怖！”  
  
“嗯，我还真不知道，被女人围着还恐怖？”  
  
尼禄硬着脖子，好像要解释，可嘴巴动动又换成别的内容，“反正，我就跑出来了，骑着自行车迷迷糊糊走到一半才想起钱还没要。”  
  
“那小费呢？”  
  
“也没要。”  
  
“是挺惨的，”他充满同情的拍拍小鬼垮下的肩膀，“好吧，下月房租，你可以月底再给。”  
  
“哎，这样好么？”对方瞬间表情明媚，惊喜的睁大眼睛，像只迷了路又被主人找回的小狗，“我是说，我不是故意诉苦，我只是，不用这样。”  
  
“没关系，等你有钱了再说。”  
  
送走尼禄后，他给但丁发了条短信。  
  
 _洛克：今晚被你调戏的小鬼是我店员，钱怎么办？_  
  
直到12点半，自己拉下闸门准备打烊时，但丁的短信才缓缓到来。  
  
 _但丁：这么巧？？？我觉得小鬼可以，可爱型，受欢迎，你问问他要不要打工，钱的话，明天我会给送到披萨店  
  
洛克：别想挖墙脚，200小费呢  
  
但丁：一起给_  
  


  
  
  
**（第一季完结）**


	22. 人见人爱但丁的故事-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自超新星

但丁利用闲暇时间在一家脱衣舞俱乐部做脱衣舞男。  
  
反复强调脱衣舞，除了这个职业使人浮想联翩以外，在脱衣舞俱乐部你还可以干点其他不脱衣服的工作，比如像巴鲁一样，充当吧台酒保。虽然巴鲁不用脱衣，可强壮的白发男人却时时爆发出一股势不可挡的脱衣热情，成为俱乐部里最受欢迎的编外舞男。按巴鲁亲弟弟摩迪斯的原话，“他隐藏了自己潜在的暴露型人格。”但丁听完，觉得这普通定语背后，同样隐藏着一段潜在的故事，可是看到摩迪斯那面无表情的脸上嘴角以肉眼几乎不可见的角度向下倾斜，眼皮微微颤动时，他决定放过这个可怜的家伙不再细问。然而事实是，这个可怜的家伙却不打算放过自己。  
  
首先，摩迪斯告诉他“我要写小说了”，并且热情澎湃的感谢但丁，“臆想症得到缓解”，甚至开玩笑的声称“开始怀念拥有臆想症的日子”，随后，又立刻补充，“但并不怀念引起臆想症的原因”。他隐隐觉得这个原因似乎与对方给与巴鲁的评价间存在某种特殊关联。  
  
但丁基于社交礼仪多问了句，“我可以看一下吗（坏笑）”，为了防止尴尬，他贴心的再次赞美对方，“之前听你描述比直接看AV还要刺激”。可没想到耿直的摩迪斯认真思考后，给出一个但丁必须解释的理由来拒绝，“我不认为你会喜欢这种类型，甚至我觉得你可能会受到冒犯，所以请我拒绝。”同时，这段话中间的那句冒犯也激起自己强烈的好奇。于是他决定旁敲侧击试探一下，“哈哈哈，既然如此，能不能满足我另一个好奇，这是什么类型以及我为何会感到冒犯。”摩迪斯的性格与对方缺少情感善于伪装的五官截然相反，直白到令但丁差点招架不住，“我现在写的是同志小说，个人觉得这不是你喜欢的类型，也许我误会了？”  
  
靠！但丁想骂人，他感觉自己在跟电脑交流，一般男人这个时候难道不应该嘻嘻哈哈将话题绕走，可说回来，一般男人怎么会写同志小说，他几乎脱笔反问摩迪斯，你难道是深柜，被我刺激后，不光发现自己的第二才华，还发现自己的第二取向？当情绪激动的他打完第一行字准备按下回车时，大脑突然死死控住拇指，一个声音在耳边小声响起，他刚刚说了冒犯，为何摩迪斯会因写同志小说而猜测你会受到冒犯？  
  
难道？！  
  
但丁颤抖着打出，“我似乎知道你为何说我会受到冒犯了。”可没想到摩迪斯表现得比自己还要吃惊，情绪内敛的黑发男人直接打出感叹号来表示惊异程度。但丁看着这个感叹号，心情复杂，一方面他好奇摩迪斯到底怎么臆想自己，另一方面又觉得被摩迪斯臆想感觉微妙。如果换成被维吉尔臆想似乎就舒畅许多，即使这句话说出来颠倒位置才算正常。可但丁本来就不正常，一个正常人怎么会从高中起就习惯性对着哥哥发呆，一想到毕业后两人分开，只有每年圣诞才会相聚，就觉得无比难受，没心情踢球，没心情泡妞，也没心情干任何事。  
  
想得太久以至于做梦梦到，而众所周知，梦境不受人的控制。好消息是，五彩斑斓的梦又给了但丁新的启发，他幻想和维吉尔一起慢慢变老。他们会在70岁时，开着房车，沿1号公路从旧金山到洛杉矶，维吉尔带着老花镜坐在副驾驶，腿上是展开的地图。固执的哥哥到了70，皮肤松软，眼角堆满皱纹，也依旧固执的可怕，坚持用最原始的方法寻找路线。他能想象对方扭动身体，在座位上慌张寻找，“我的眼镜呢？”然后但丁笑着从方向盘上移开右手，将对方头顶的眼镜摘下，“就在你脑袋上。”接着，气呼呼的维吉尔一把夺走，连声谢谢也没有。爱面子的银发老头絮絮叨叨开始挑但丁毛病，从不叠被子把房车弄混，说到自己的药差点忘带，最后落脚点一定是，“除了我，谁受得了你。”  
  
所以，他再也找不到另一个比维吉尔有趣、能包容自己缺点的人了，同样，但丁也愿意把耐心和精力花在对方身上，要知道他可不是一个喜欢容忍别人的人，而维吉尔象征性的反抗在自己眼里简直就是另种方式的挑逗，何况还有那些他们独享的小秘密。  
  
因此，但丁相信，维吉尔属于他，正如他属于维吉尔一样。如果在此之上能添加适度性爱（当然，不适度的更好），那未来生活就完美无暇。这个结论让自己既郁闷又放松，他已彻底坐实想睡哥哥的罪名，上次约会只是轻轻（以但丁的标准，可以称之为“轻轻”）细啄，就能让自己硬了半路。  
  
如此看来，摩迪斯的同志小说反倒适合但丁阅读。所以，这家伙到底写了个啥？  
  
他琢磨一下，快速打出，“1加1等于2，并不是件很难分析的事情”，要趁摩迪斯良心健在，尚觉愧疚时，找个方法套出对方的话。  
  
_巴鲁的弟弟-M：实在很抱歉，你也知道我控制不住我的臆想  
  
但丁：我理解，我并没有感到冒犯，反而更加好奇，所以如果你想弥补，发给我看一下？  
  
巴鲁的弟弟-M：。。。。。还是觉得不太妥当，但是请你不要告诉维吉尔_  
  
我靠！但丁突然从床上跳起来，把这句话反复看了3遍，甚至读出来证明自己没有看错。  
  
摩迪斯到底写的谁？是维吉尔！他写的维吉尔跟谁？总不是跟我吧？而且摩迪斯这态度，是死活不肯说了！这怎么行！？  
  
眉头一皱，翻身下床，只穿着内裤跑到书桌前，在谷歌搜索栏里啪啪打出“白发/银发男同小说”，顺着词条逐个往下，其中一则成功引起他的注意。  
  
“卡斯托耳和波吕丢刻斯原本是一对亲密无间的双胞胎兄弟，但不幸的波吕丢刻斯却在幼年时被拐卖到修道院，卡斯托耳经过多年苦苦寻找，终于发现哥哥踪迹.....”署名，黑暗王子M  
  
哈！我找到了！  
  
_但丁：你放心你帮我保守我的秘密，我也帮你保守你的秘密  
_  
  
  
但丁试图瞒住维吉尔的小秘密是脱衣舞男，而维吉尔未能瞒住但丁的小秘密是应召公关。这个秘密，但丁是从一位名叫妮娜的熟客口中以“自己”被做公关的方式得知。  
  
关于妮娜，他和他的脱衣舞同事们有多个猜想。金发女人表面上看大概20多岁，皮肤紧致细腻，光滑无痕，可谈吐举止却是一种经历风浪多年沉淀的稳重大气。有人猜她来自某个世袭皇室却不在皇位顺序里的分支，也有人说她是某个欧洲财阀隐藏在美国的私生女，还有人摇摇头辩称，她可能只是一位出手阔绰又恰巧知识渊博的普通白领。总归，妮娜是个神秘的女人。  
  
神秘的女人说话自然带有某种神秘的说服力，“托尼，你知道吗？”妮娜把头靠在自己胸口，手指拨弄着衬衫衣口，两人伴随节奏慢慢摇晃，“你说你从不和顾客出来约会，可是有人却告诉我，她看到你陪着另一个女人逛街。”  
  
但丁抓住对方快要探进衣领的手，笑了笑，“不要看见银发就觉得是我，这世界上拥有银发的男人很多。”  
  
“是吗？”对方抽回手腕，双臂交叉钩住自己脖子，仰头用蓝绿色的眼睛温柔专注的望着，“年轻，高个，名字叫托尼的银发男人也有很多？”  
  
“没有很多，可这里是纽约，所以什么事都会发生，”他扶着妮娜柔软的细腰，轻轻捏了两下，然后沿衣服表面摸上裸露的后背，“我的原则很清楚，我不会跟顾客约会的。”  
  
“无论我付多少钱都不行？”对方趴在胸前咯咯笑道。  
  
“不行，原则问题，”但丁托着金发女人在空中转了半圈，语气肯定的说，  
  
“我猜你就会这么说，”对方笑得更加得意，“所以我找到了一个不怎么完美但是凑合的替代品。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“哦，别吃醋托尼，我还是喜欢你这种类型，虽然你们很像....”  
  
他猛地停下，按住妮娜后颈，强迫金发女人抬起头，跟自己面面相对。不过这次换但丁震惊慌张的盯着对方，“你什么意思？”  
  
妮娜扬起嘴角，手臂用力拉近距离，用带着浓厚叹息的声音说道，“你从没告诉我，你还有个双胞胎的兄弟。”  
  



	23. 人见人爱但丁的故事-2

多倒霉，正好在情趣用品店碰到自己现阶段最想逃避的女人——蕾蒂。

但丁隔着货架远远瞧见一对有点眼熟的圆屁股正高高翘起轻轻摇晃，他有点好奇这到底是谁，于是走过去，可等看清牛仔裤上熟悉的白夹克时，后退已经来不及了。因为对方所说的话和所做的事，让但丁控制不住迈开双脚偷偷靠近，捉弄正试图捉弄别人的黑发女人。

过程无需赘述，结果显而易见，他被恼羞成怒的蕾蒂用假阴茎拼命抽打。主动找揍的但丁抱头鼠窜也不忘给洛克记下用户体验，“做得过于逼真，视觉冲击极大，尤其是差点被龟头怼上嘴巴。请问，一根阴茎，直接插入的玩意儿，你为何要做得如此精致，连包皮褶皱纹路质感都清晰可触，真有一种被硬屌甩脸，非常不爽又有点兴奋的感觉。”

“行了！有完没完！”他躲到一堆口塞肛塞的展柜前，用手肘推着蕾蒂的大胸脯，如果对方继续下去怕是要打出但丁隐藏嗜好。鸡巴抽脸？艹，想出这个念头的自己就该鸡巴抽脸，如现在这般。妈的，似乎已陷入逻辑循环，“你不是有事问我吗？之前太忙忘记回了，”他急忙拿出自己无视对方的原因来转移视线。

“啊，差点忘了，”蕾蒂快速将但丁拉往一旁，“我周五要约你....”

“不好意思，有约了，”他甩开胳膊，揉着下巴，“你找别人，”没好气的补充道。

“谁？我不信！”

“我这么受欢迎，有什么不信的！”

“你是故意的对不对？还在生上次你让我帮忙找人，我被你猥琐想法震惊果断拒绝的气？”

但丁仰着脖子仔细回忆了一遍，才意识到对方指的什么，“不需要了，有人帮忙找到了。”

  
这个人就是妮娜，周五预约的客人。

“但丁！你怎么不告诉我你兄弟这么可爱！”女人兴奋的喊叫差点吓得他失手挂断，对方口中“可爱的人”此时就坐在自己身边用非常可爱（但丁眼中）却很嫌弃（维吉尔实际）的表情盯着手中草莓圣代。

他把手机换到另外一侧压低音量哼哼道，“淡定点，你怎么知道他很可爱？”

“因为我好奇，所以我约了他！昨天就想给你打电话，但我忍住了！”电话里忽高忽低夹杂着笑意的声音间接证明拥有八卦却不能分享是一件多么痛苦的经历，这简直有违女人天性。

“所以是什么让你改变主意？”他谨慎的瞟了眼维吉尔，对方忙着与切成碎块的草莓较劲儿，没精力理会自己。圆润塑料叉子戳着红色方快，反将草莓推往奶油深处，他哥皱着脸再懊恼挖出重复上一步动作。

“因为我昨晚做了一个梦！”

但丁翻了个白眼靠上长椅，胳膊搭在维吉尔身后。短发男人弓背低头，目光逐渐凶狠，像个不肯服输的固执小孩，与玻璃杯中同样淘气的红草莓做斗争。你来抓我啊，草莓挑衅的喊道，然后飞快躲进白色粘稠里。维吉尔抽动下巴，用一副我今天吃定你的态度继续挖掘。

屏幕那头女人兴奋的描述梦境，“……你们两个赤身裸体，面对面互相抱着，双腿交叉叠在对方身后，盘坐在草地上，背景是空旷的蓝天……”

“好了好了，说重点，”他轻咳一声，打断对方，又清了清有点沙哑的嗓子。

不得不承认，妮娜充满想象力的梦境和详细的描述颇具感染，像根火柴嗖的一下点燃自己胯下平静寥寥的火堆，顿时星火飘荡，似乎随时有爆裂燃烧的可能。为了分散注意，他拽着维吉尔的卫衣兜帽扶上后背，将对方弯下去的双肩拉回。哥哥疑惑扭头，唇上还粘着染红的奶油泡沫。他真想就这么按住对方脖子，凑上去用舌尖把多余奶油舔干净。

“重点是，他似乎不知道你的职业，所以我也没告诉他我和你的关系。”

但丁突然坐起，吓了维吉尔一跳。

他哥小声嘟囔着，“我还是分辨不出，你好奇的话，为什么不自己尝尝？”

这句话配合对方蹙起的眉毛和埋怨的眼神，让但丁瞬时记起刚刚那个一闪而过的念头。我想尝尝，不是卡尔斯那看起来有待提高的草莓圣代，而是你唇齿之间柔软的舌苔上那股甜蜜的味道，幻想着狠狠压上，感受嘴唇的厚度，再用力撬开，吮吸湿滑的舌头。

“你把联系人的电话给我，我有一个好想法，”他原本想拍拍维吉尔含着叉子鼓起的脸颊，可伸到一半却被对方拦住，狡猾的哥哥顺势将吃剩的玻璃杯塞进自己手里。然后抬起手腕，露出手表，指了下时间，不等但丁回复，背上书包起身离开。

好吧，愉快的午餐时间就这么短暂的结束了。

“你想干什么？”妮娜没有拒绝。

他看着杯中融化成奶昔状的冰淇淋和没入的叉子，突然有种放弃与卡尔斯赌约的冲动，吃下这带有维吉尔气息的草莓圣代。

我不喜欢维吉尔有我不知道的秘密，我想把自己嵌进他的生活，你看到他，就能想到我，你看到我，就能找到他。从受精卵分裂甚至更早游走的精子始，直到六尺下皮肉腐烂化为白骨止，我们的名字刻在同一块墓碑上，维吉尔但丁，就像七尺三棕黑色木盒内，我们的骨头堆在一起，不分彼此。

“把电话告诉我，就告诉你答案，保证让你开心。”

于是，在妮娜的帮助下，但丁顺利约出维吉尔。

当然，但丁答应金发女人的预约，不光自己欠对方一个人情要还，这还与妮娜的“梦境”有关。尤其是自己具无序细讲述完与维吉尔第一次约会经过，当对方听至但丁强吻自己亲哥哥时，非但没有流露任何厌恶之色，反而捂着嘴笑倒在沙发上。

“谢谢你的坦诚，”妮娜喘着粗气，“我确实很开心，这钱花的太值，满足了我的部分幻想，”金发女人懒洋洋的坐好，“你哥哥拒绝性服务吗？”

但丁倒酒的手顿了一下，随后低声笑道，“他义正言辞的告诉我只是单纯陪聊。”

“那你相信吗？”

“维吉尔从未对我说谎。”

“是吗？”妮娜像发现新大陆似的猛然靠近，眼睛眨了眨，“可是你不知道他做公关。”

“他只是没有告诉我他做公关，”他把妮娜散落在耳旁的头发捋好，“说谎是通过诱导性言语使对方误会，且明知对方误会的情况下，依旧不解释的主管恶意，但我确实好奇他能坚持多久。”

“你有新想法吗？满足我剩下那部分幻想？”

但丁歪着头，仔细扫视面带笑容仰脸的金主，“你是认真的？”

“当然，难道你不愿意？”

他本打算装下矜持，跟对方敷衍几句错开话题，但不知怎么回事，妮娜眼中闪烁的激情再一次感染自己，他毫不犹豫脱口而出，“我确实还有个想法。”

“什么想法？”

“你听说过情色蛋糕吗？”

“把我的幻想做成蛋糕？我承认这是一种实现方式，可惜，不是我想要的，”金发女人看上去有点失落，对方大概误会了但丁的意思。

“这是什么？”他从上衣口袋掏出手帕，随手甩开。今天装扮的是酒店服务生，为了更贴近“角色”，但丁专门在口袋里叠了方巾。

“手帕？”妮娜疑惑的眯起眼。

“对，”他微笑的点点头，“试着向我推销这块手帕？”

“为什么？”妮娜盘起小腿手肘支在沙发靠背上，似笑非笑望向自己。

“试试？”

“好吧，”虽然充满疑惑，可还是接了过去，金发女人沉思片刻缓缓说道，“这块手帕的质地很好，摸起来舒服，不伤皮肤，还有暗纹......”

“哈哈哈哈，这样不行，”他不客气的拿回手帕。

妮娜也不生气，只是满脸求知欲的发问，“那你怎么推销？”

“要这样，”但丁忽然抬腿踢中桌面，从将装在冰桶里的香槟直接踹翻，倾倒的冰块和滑落的液体准确无误溅到对方私定的小礼裙上。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”金发女人尖叫着蹦起来，“你干什么！？但丁！”

“这下，你就需要这块手帕了，”他贴心的送上方巾，看对方愤怒又错愕的慌忙表情，低笑着用酒杯圆底把流淌的液体推往桌面外侧，“这就是创造需求，让一个本身不需要的人产生想要的欲望。不能强迫对方接受你的想法，不自然的推销容易激起强烈反弹，甚至内心抵触。潜移默化的理解、植入，让对方觉得这是自己本身的需求。”

“你可真是一个有意思的人，所以这跟蛋糕有什么关系？”

他得意的翘起腿，抬手按了下墙上服务器，“你可以让维吉尔提供照片做性爱蛋糕，毕竟他把这当成一份正式工作，并以认真专业的态度满足顾客一切愿望。”这可是他哥的原话，一想到对方一本正经的胡说八道强行自我开脱的样子，就忍不住嘴角上扬。

所以但丁坚定的回绝了蕾蒂，任凭对方如何威胁都不松口。

“你这个态度让我有些好奇，”黑发女人插着腰怀疑的打量自己。

“好奇什么？”他藏在墙脚，用一件黑色橡胶连体衣挡住自己，躲避刚才晃过去的白毛小鬼，“我也要讲职业原则。”

“你什么时候有职业原则了？”

“没多久，大概，”他回忆着与维吉尔的第一次“约会”日期，“2个星期前，某人认真严谨的工作态度感动了我，于是我也决定认真的做一个脱衣舞男。”

“你？别开玩笑了，你肯定又有什么坏主意，”蕾蒂鄙视的哼了声，“算了，不要给我讲，我不想听！”

“别自作多情，我压根没打算跟你分享。”

“闭嘴，听我说，刚刚那个女孩周五会去俱乐部，我原本想如果你在，可能方便一点，但是，算了，那就麻烦你给我推荐一个可靠的人。”

“可靠？”

“对，可靠，不会乱来，温柔体贴，不要狂野.....”

“拜托，”他抠了抠鼻孔，被蕾蒂踢了下小腿以示警告，然后才呲牙咧嘴说道，“我们都很专业，你想多了。不过，既然我亲爱的女神要求....”

“滚！谁是你女神，”黑发女人握住鸡巴再次将龟头瞄准自己鼻尖。

“好，既然我亲爱的女人，靠！别凑过来.....”

“但丁！我说了别让我再看见你的狗脸！”

靠，他要溜了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 论文逼迫，故停更一月，4月复更


End file.
